Mommyhood Awaiting
by Icywinter
Summary: After yearning to have a baby, Lilly gets her wish but then her boyfriend walks out. How does Scotty play into all of this, how does he feel when the baby is born? L/S Love
1. Chapter 1

**Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions.**

* * *

Just a year into a wonderful relationship with Keith; Lilly was starting to feel the ache once again building up inside of her. Though it wasn't heartache but an inner yearning to experience motherhood; something she wished for. Now feeling a small tear trickling out Lilly got up and stood in the doorway of the next room; hoping one day it would become a nursery.

Inside the room was empty all but a rocking chair. Her hand aching to rest on her abdomen didn't dare budge knowing that there was no baby inside.

Even Scotty knew that as he tried to remain supportive over her feelings. Lilly was glad to be able to share things like this with him; knowing they had strong friendship.

A week after Lilly sat there staring into the mirror studying her reflection. Inside now was the baby that she was yearning to have.

The test was positive but now made a million thoughts run through her head. Keith wasn't the person whom she thought would be fine with this. In fact when she told him he stopped the car.

"Get out now"

Lilly shot him a look" Thought you did want kids" realizing that he was nothing but a liar, a cheat and a pathetic excuse for a man.

Now walking by herself she didn't know what else to do.

By morning Scotty sat there as Lilly told him about her pregnancy. He then took her hand into his" How about I take you"?

Sure enough he was supportive even during her sonogram. Lilly's eyes were watching her unborn baby's heart beat, feeling a sense of happiness streaming right through her. Scotty too was amazed by what he was seeing.

That night she lay there scared about having this baby. It had gotten so bad that Scotty came over and tried to help her.

"I'll even be with you when it's born" he said" You got me Lil".

That part was true since Scotty started to help her out. Deep down Lilly had absolutely no idea how this pregnancy sparked the beginning of their relationship. In a way she liked having him around especially to share her joy of having a baby.


	2. 2 and three months

A couple of days after that Lilly peered down at her stomach while getting dressed one morning. Now just taking in a breath she felt so different with this little being inside of her. Just seeing its tiny heart beating was so amazing but now it made everything seem so much brighter now.

Her hands then buttoned the four remaining ones before Lilly went downstairs. Right in front of her was a vase full of multicolored roses. They smelled so fragrant and alive making her own heart fill with joy that someone did in fact love her.

A smile now appearing like sunshine as Lilly saw that there was a ribbon with both pink and yellow colors strewn around the vase. How Scotty knew that she wanted a girl was beyond her but it sent more excitement into her veins.

Now with one hand gently stroking her abdomen Lilly felt even more radiant as she imagined how warm and safe it was inside. While walking towards headquarters Scotty took her hand as the two enjoyed being with each other.

Even during an interrogation Lilly was glowing even more. He could even the see the sparkle in her eyes that had just recently reappeared. There was joy that she had about being pregnant but then came the both the moodiness and tears.

In the middle of all of that, Lilly practically raced to the bathroom feeling sick again. It was the third time this morning that she had been there. Now breathing out she hated feeling this way but later on Lilly went home feeling a little dizzy.

Scotty became so supportive and caring that he even held her. Lilly closed her eyes as she took a nap in 

an effort to ward off the dizziness. Upon awakening she saw his hand resting gently on her abdomen before it moved gently rubbing it.

Lilly smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him. He too returned with a kiss" Kind of like you this way".

"Being pregnant"

Scotty lips formed a smile before pulled her down. From there her heart began to beat faster while it filled with more love for him.

"You are beautiful" he commented before Lilly felt ill again. Now following her to the bathroom Scotty held her hair back as she threw up again. Tears were now streaming down before she began to cry hard on his shoulder.

Now carrying her back to bed bridal style Scotty covered her up before heading downstairs to make her some soup. While she ate he went into the other room and was please how well he could patch up several things in the wall.

This nursery was going to be perfect for Lilly's baby; Scotty was determined to put so much effort into it.

By month number three, their relationship got even stronger. By now he was teaching her how to cook knowing that Lilly wanted to give her child more than just whatever was under the hot thing at 7- Eleven. Besides she liked her cooking lessons especially how Scotty would wrap his arms around her waist as Lilly attempted to cook something.

"See you are a good cook" he said

Lilly rolled her eyes" Just don't mention Pancakes".

"Why is the fire department going to show up" Scotty teased as she pinched him" That for mentioning the color again"?

"Got to paint it soon Lil"

She smiled wickedly as his lips went onto hers" You're finding out right"?

"Nope"

Scotty stood there as he threw a pillow at her but missed. He then scooped her up into his arms before the two sat down together for a candlelight dinner. Lilly felt at ease with him as she ate some more of her dinner. Afterward he turned on the radio before the two danced slowly.

Her head rested on his shoulder feeling so safe and loved. Closing her eyes she let everything drift away thinking only of him. When the music had stopped Scotty's warm lips were on hers.

"Love you" he whispered softly as Lilly repeated the same words. Thought it sounded strange to say back she meant it with all of her heart. Now leading her upstairs she fell asleep in his arms. Two weeks later Lilly was starting to show.

Scotty didn't mind her pregnancy at all in fact he noticed more a glow to her. Then came the odd cravings one night which was bizarre. Lilly was in bed eating ice cream with everything on it including cheese, pepperoni, pickles and maple syrup.

Of course her case files were lying nearby, as Scotty made a face. That wasn't compared to going baby shopping with Lilly.


	3. Four months

Inside of the baby store Lilly's eyes peeled around not knowing what to look for first. Just looking at everything including clothes, strollers, cribs and toys made her feel so different. This was really happening as her hand remained on her stomach. Motherhood was waiting as a smile peeked onto Lilly's face.

Scotty didn't know first thing about baby stuff. Although he had a niece and a nephew he wasn't really around them all that much. Now it felt important to him to learn about this stuff especially for Lilly. Now wondering around the aisles she gently picked up a small pink outfit. Though it was so tiny it made her hope for a baby girl.

Now placing it into the cart Lilly glanced over at Scotty" It's weird doing this"

He shrugged" Never expected to come in here either" before kissing her cheek" It's all good".

Scotty then looked at some of the other parents that were there feeling a little left out that he wasn't the father to be. Inside he began to question himself about his own life. The truth was he loved Lilly a lot wanting to be with her for the rest of their lives. Scotty wanted to propose to her but it was too soon especially in their relationship.

Now looking at the cribs, Lilly couldn't decide as she asked him for help. Now clueless he about this Scotty looked around before looking over at one particular one. After selecting the match pieces she was stunned when he paid for all of it.

"You kidding me right" Lilly asked?

He put his arm around his" Figured you needed to be helped out". The look in his eyes was of pure love as she knew how special their relationship had become. Now with a bag containing a pink outfit he saw how happy she looked.

After finally choosing out the color Scotty set to work on painting the room. It was light yellow since Lilly wanted this to be a surprise, like her pregnancy was. While she went to yoga class he took his time trying to make it so beautiful. Scotty never thought he'd be setting up a nursery but it felt different doing so.

Now at the class Lilly enjoyed taking since it was also good for the baby as well. She wanted to stay fit and active the best she could. In her heart she was in love with Scotty. He meant so much to her even holding her at night felt so well.

After returning home that night she was greeted with a kiss. It felt different coming home to someone who loved her. Lilly wanted this feeling to remain even as they sat there eating pizza together.

"You finish the room yet" she asked

Scotty shook his head" Tonight I will, just want to eat dinner with you".

Lilly felt even more loved as he kissed her cheek. After eating four slices she sat back feeling content before letting her eyes rest for awhile. Going back upstairs he resumed painting trying to finish up the last corner before cleaning up the mess.

As he was washing up Lilly noticed how muscular his chest was making him appear even sexier. Turning around Scotty moved closer as she whispered softly into his ear" Stay with me". Nodding silently he got into bed before gently touching her stomach.

"You look good this way" Scotty said" Night Mom" before kissing her lips. Lilly sat there thinking about that word knowing that she was going to be one. Now drifting off her felt into a refreshing sleep knowing that Scotty was lying next to her.

In the middle of the night he saw that Lilly was asleep facing him. He was listening to her breathing in softly wanting to tell her everything in his heart. Not wanting to be pushed away Scotty moved closer before drifted off to sleep.

By morning Lilly awoke as she watched him still fast asleep. He looked even sexier that way especially without any shirt on. Remaining there for a moment longer she watched Scotty's chest rising and falling slowly whilst listening to him breathing softly. He looked so serene but handsome especially how one hand rested across his well toned abdomen.

Glancing around Lilly noticed the power was out. Outside the snow was coming down harder signaling that the weather forecaster had been right. Yawning slightly she got back into bed this time still watching him sleep. Being with him was one relationship that got even stronger every day. After awhile Lilly felt his hand on her back.

Turning over she smiled" Morning" as Scotty lips pressed together. Just sharing a kiss added more romance to the blackout. Then Lilly's head rested on his chest hearing the soft beats of his heart. Just lying here enjoying this moment with him was something she had longed to do.

Later on Scotty looked over at the picture from her latest sonogram. He then kissed Lilly as she saw the love in his eyes" You're the sexiest man in Philly".

He grinned before deepening their kiss some more. This was the type of relationship the two had been seeking for a long time. Most importantly Lilly liked the fact that Scotty wasn't needy or overbearing. He wanted to take it slow not wanting to rush her into things.

During the next month, Lilly was grown even more maternal especially feeling the baby moving inside. In fact one morning Scotty handed her a small box. Inside was a pair of white lacy booties that had a hint of pink on the ends. Tears started streamed down as Lilly noticed how small they were. As he held her close she felt a sense of closeness with him.

"Just wanted to get something nice for the baby" Scotty said

Lilly smiled before placing his hand onto her abdomen. He felt the movements also as he peered into her eyes feeling a bit paternal. Scotty was speechless but his face was filled with joy. That feeling stuck with him during the day.

Halfway through he then clasped something around her neck. When Lilly looked down she saw a small gold heart pendent there.

"I love you" he whispered.

She smiled taking in those beautiful three letter words. Her moods weren't always so happy in fact Lilly's frequent mood changes were sometimes hard to deal with. Then she calls Scotty in the middle of the night sending him on wild goose chases to get her something to eat.

"Sorry about that" Lilly said the next morning.

He nodded" Baby was hungry "

Coming closer her blue eyes met up with his as Scotty lips brushed against hers. Lilly could hear him whispering loving words into her ear.

"I don't think of you any different being pregnant".

Lilly felt her worse fears going away as Scotty's lips brushed against hers. The truth was he didn't go into the relationship due to her pregnancy but his own heart yearning to be with her. One night her fear of being a bad mother crept out in tears.


	4. Five months and baby love

Those tears stopped as Lilly stared at her bare swollen abdomen as a hand rested there. Just feeling it kicking made more thoughts seem to be racing inside. Even entering month number five she grew even more curious to know its sex, but then again wanted it to be a surprise.

Putting her hair back in a ponytail, Lilly felt another one "its okay" she whispered softly "I can feel you kicking".

As Scotty stood there he shook his head "Can it hear you"?

"Yeah come here"

He moved closer before placed each of his hand there. Just feeling this was so intense as Scotty's face lit up brightly" Wow" before feeling her hands on his. The two lovers peered into each eyes full of love and devotion as Lilly smiled knowing she had him to share this moment with.

Scotty didn't just get into this relationship because she was pregnant it was more on the line of pure love he had for Lilly. He left the door open if in fact the baby needed a father figure but wasn't trying to push it upon her. Taking their relationship slowly was the best way since Lilly didn't like to be rushed into things.

At the same time he wasn't about to propose or move in yet. Scotty would be ready when she was but didn't speak about it. For now the two were happy being like this which was a good sign.

Later on Lilly was enjoying the day by herself as she ran errands. Just enjoying the warm sunshine she let herself relax and not think about anything. After buying some more outfits Lilly grabbed a bottle of water before continuing to walk some more.

It felt good just getting some air and exercise. She stayed active which made her back and legs not hurt. Plus the fact Lilly was eating very healthy for her and her baby. Even as the day turned into night her eyes stared up at the sky before watching the rain pouring down from the sky. Now closing them she felt the cold wet drops upon her face.

The sound no longer reminder her of George not anymore, in fact it sounded so peaceful. When thunder began to rumble through the clouds she went inside. Now drying off Lilly lay in bed listening to it before a smile crept onto her face.

She remembered two nights ago while the candles burned softly. Scotty gave her a full back and neck massage. On top of that the lotion had been warmed up and he was shirtless, adding to this wonderful experience. Her back and neck felt so good afterwards that upon seeing the dessert he had made was just too much.

In the bowl was both Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream with hot gooey fudge swirled around it. Digging deep it was on top of a brownie that had pudding around it. As Scotty poured more fudge and sprinkles onto it Lilly was in heaven.

In fact after getting a phone called he came back seeing her reading over a case. Now in the present time she was doing the same thing.

Her mind could pry away from it, even by the next morning. Vera was teasing her to now end" Hope the kid doesn't accidently get stuck in one those boxes".

Lilly rolled her eyes before he grinned "Bet you'll give birth here".

She sipped some lemonade" Cute thought you were on a diet".

Vera looked at her" Looks like you need to lose weight".

Kat watched this also rolling hers but Lilly was quick with comeback" I'm pregnant what's your excuse"?

As he walked off Kat came up to her" Is Scotty dating you due to the baby"?

"No, it's serious between us" Lilly replied. That part was true since this was good relationship. She knew this one was going to land up in marriage one day instead of heartbreak". Turning around she sat Keith there. In fact out he yelled so much at her that Lilly fought hard.

"Go to hell, I'm done with you" she said before Scotty threw him up against the wall" You stay away from her and the baby" before Keith cursed her out and left.

Lilly breathed out before heading back inside. She didn't care about him knowing Scotty was a real love. Keith could never give her what he had already: Love and safety.


	5. Love, Tears and Six Months

Thanks for all the reviews they are so much appreciated. If anyone has any suggestions for possibly baby names that would help. There 's more L/S love to come even after the baby is born.

* * *

Dinnertime became romance time as music blared softly out of the speakers. Inside of the kitchen candles were burning while Lilly was cooking. Now feeling the softness of Scotty's lips upon her pale skin she turned almost seductively before sliding the spoon into his mouth. With the warmness of love he brushed against her lips as their tongues collided together.

Breaking away silently, Scotty somehow knew Lilly wanted the meal to be a surprise. After he was back in the living area, her hands reached once again for the cooking book. Inside she scanned through the recipe before placing the lid over the pot.

Coming out more candles were burning as Scotty took her hand. Before long she went back in to check on their dinner. A minute later he caught her eating out an ice cream container. Lilly had a look that made him laugh softly.

"All that work for nothing" he said laughing softly.

Lilly put in away" Go out dinner's almost ready" before kissing him again... Now bringing it out she resisted help wanting to make an impression on.

After Scotty had seated her he sat down" C'mon let's eat". Now serving him some minestrone soup she sat there in worry... He pretended to gag then smiled" It's good Lil, really" telling the absolute truth before she too tried it. Maybe her fretting was for nothing since it was a tad bland but wasn't the most horrible thing.

"You don't have to prove anything, I already love you" Scotty said blowing her a kiss. She smiled before he changed the subject into something else. During the rest of the dinner, the two engaged in light conversations before ending up laughing.

Now helping her clean up, the two ended up making out in the kitchen. Reaching up she pulled up the spray hose next to the facet before aiming it at him. Scotty could see that mischief in her eyes before she pressed against the countertop as their tongues met up in passion.

Lilly felt his hands running down her back as she continued to kissing him. Her heart was nearly pounding with desire before the two finished cleaning up before returning back to the couch deepening their kiss some more.

Breaking away Scotty carrying her upstairs bridal style" You eat the case boxes Lil".

"Calling me fat" Lilly asked

"No never" he replied putting her down before she pulled him closer.

That was one of the romantic stay at home nights the two shared. Even other week it was Scotty's turn to take her out. He mixed it up between: Dancing, Dining at restaurant, even going to several sporting events which were where they were a week later.

Lilly never imagined herself at a basketball game but loved even single minute of it. In fact she was wearing a jersey which showed off her expanding belly. Even though it was a great game, Scotty saw the smile he loved so much.

A month later Scotty was living there on weekends, since he was set to move in permanently after the baby was born. His lease wasn't up until a month after the birth but a lot of his stuff was already at Lilly's apartment. Now as they were watching a game on TV, he noticed his girl was resting her head on his shoulder making everything feel complete.

Earlier that evening Scotty took Lilly ice skating at a rink. He never would have guessed in a million years that she loved to ice skate. Though it has been awhile she took his hand as the two glided along as Scotty tried to not make either of them fall. Luckily it didn't happen, but Lilly felt free while skating.

"You amaze me Lil" he said

She smiled" Used to come here often but then got too busy with work. Maybe I'll take this one when it's old enough".

While gliding along Lilly seemed so happy just being out there on the ice. Her cheeks were rosy from the coldness but afterwards he made her something warm to drink. Now in the present time she had just gone upstairs as Scotty soon followed. He smiled seeing her applying cocoa butter to her swelling abdomen.

"You don't look fat" he said.

"Shut it and come to bed" Lilly replied" Unless you don't want to sleep next to a cow".

Scotty got in" Moo" before see her classic look displayed on her face before she got a craving for chocolate milk.

"See what you started; now get me some chocolate milk" Lilly said "with a carrot".

He winced before heading downstairs, chuckling to himself. After bringing it back up to her Scotty was grossed out when she dipped it into the milk.

"That's going too far Lil" as she pointed her stomach before drinking the cold liquid down. Now making herself comfortable Scotty got into the bed before the two fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Lilly was in a bad mood after weighing herself. So much so that Vera was getting screamed at work, if that wasn't enough Scotty got pulled into it.

He went out as Lilly stood there" Tell me the truth do you just feel sorry for me being pregnant, or is this real"?

Scotty stepped closer" Lil you know this is love, why would I just be with you for the other reason"?

It was no use talking to her as she yelled back at him before he tried to calm her down. Lilly was so wound up she couldn't even see what was really reality anymore. After going on to the second day being absent Scotty went over seeing her so broken and lost.

"I'm going give it up" Lilly sobbed" as he sat down" You wanted this so badly, the baby needs you".

Scotty then placed his hand there before their eyes met up with each other. Lilly then put her hand there also but letting out a breath as he kissed her" I know your scared but we'll both be there for the baby".

She looked at him before he went into the kitchen to make her something to eat. Now after washing up Lilly knew it was just a thought in her mind, she wasn't physically going to file to give her baby up for adoption. On the same token, Scotty was thinking the same thing as he started cooking.

Now came down seeing the man she loved more than anything in her kitchen. Now getting out a drink from the fridge Lilly felt calmer now. Her thoughts were back to normal as she later enjoyed one of his home cooked meals. After finishing the dish, Scotty planted a kiss on her cheek" You okay now".

"Yeah I just am worried"

He understood" You can pull curse me out or punch me while in labor all you want".

A smile appeared on her face" Next time I will" giving her seductive smile. Scotty got the message knowing he would have his own biological child next time with her. It didn't make him want to propose to her yet. Moving in was just the start of it, but he knew she would land up as his wife.

After getting dressed Lilly went baby shopping alone. Scotty was worried but knew her own fears were stemming from her mother, but he knew this baby would have a different childhood then hers. When she came home her eyes lit up seeing how beautiful the nursery had looked.


	6. 7 months baby shower and eight months

She couldn't get over just how beautiful the nursery looked, from the yellow walls down to the crib that was lavishly furnished. Lilly was literally speechless while her hands rested on her stomach. Opening up one of the drawers she saw that book that held special significance to her. Now feeling the baby kicking it gave Lilly more hope.

Now with tears in her eyes Scotty pulled her into an embrace" Just wanted to give the baby something special" as she reached up and kissed him. He then put both of his hands there feeling a bit paternal knowing how special having a baby was, hoping to be a stepfather it. The more Scotty thought about it the more he had this excitement to be one.

Lilly smiled" Never seen you this excited before"

"I think of the baby as my own in some way" he said" Kind of nice to have a baby around".

She took his hand before kissing him, before changing into a colorful maternity dress Lilly had recently bought. Thought this wasn't a typical thing she knew Scotty was the type that would take her to some places to dance and eat. After the car pulled up into a parking lot, Lilly was told to shut her eyes.

"C'mon you know I hate surprises" Lilly said

Scotty smiled" Just keep them closed until I say so" leading her out and into a catering hall. Inside he allowed her to open them as Lilly saw how lavish her baby shower was. The whole place was decorated so well with white and yellow balloons, leading into an outdoor fountain; as colorful sand filled the glass baby bottles set on the tables.

"You're not stay" she asked

He smiled" This is your day Lil, be back later"

Lilly took his hand" Love you" before they shared a kiss before he left. Now as Kat led her over to a chair that was so comfortable she could hardly believe anyone would do this for her; yet alone for the baby. There were various women cops from different divisions even the current DA's wife was also present, along with Stillman's daughter.

Now glancing around Lindsey came up to her as the two talked as other people came up to congratulate her. This party was turning out to be more relaxed but funs, not making Lilly want to escape it anytime soon. Even after eating some cake she listened to others sharing their pregnancy and birth stories. It made her realize that everything she was feeling was completely normal.

Kat looked up" I think we need to spoil this detective mommy to be" before taking away the cover displaying all of the many gifts. Lilly was shocked never seeing so many in her life but now she grew excited to open them. Inside there were stylish clothes, blankets and accessories that were so unbelievably beautiful.

"I hope this one's a girl" Lilly said" Maybe I'll find out tomorrow".

"Remember this one at that mall when we were sixteen" Lindsey said holding up a denim eighties style baby jacket. The blonde shook her head' can't believe you bought it"?

"Wasn't easy to find but I knew you adored it" as Lilly hugged her. Then she pulled out more colorful baby blue jeans with splashes of pink and purple on them. Most of the women in their thought it was a girl while some gave her gifts for both sexes.

Meanwhile Scotty was planning on the perfect way of proposing to Lilly. He wanted that night to be one she'll never forget. With the impending baby due in two months he had plenty of time to plan this out right. Though he had seen some rings that would look nice, Scotty wanted to find the right one for her.

That night Lilly found she was unable to get up off the couch" Can't get up".

He grinned" This is a first looks like you can't go to work tomorrow".

"Cute now help me" she said shooting him one of her looks but Scotty fell right into her trap.

As she leaned over kissing him hard on the mouth, Scotty breathed heavily feeling her hands running up and down his back. Her heart pounded inside needing more of this. Now being eight months tomorrow Lilly wasn't exactly wanting to have sex, she was perfectly happy kissing this handsome sexy guy of hers.

"Satisfied now" Scotty asked teasingly.

"No' as he seductively kissed her more passionately this time before pulling her up off the couch. Just a week later she was on Maternity leave as the two felt lonely without each other at work. Scotty missed seeing his favorite blonde there so much he was glad she had met up with him for lunch.

" How about we set a date we go down there and look at rings" he said" Then I get an idea what you like".

Her lips formed a smile as Scotty touched her hand" Something that's perfect ". While they ate she was picturing how romantic that night would be when he proposed. After eating the two walked together before Lilly turned to him" You ready to be a stepfather"?

"Can't wait" before kissing her again before walking near a jewelry store. He saw the ring she had her eyes set on" That would beautiful" touching her hand" I'll make the appointment "as Lilly felt so happy inside. When Scotty came back out the date was set for a month after the baby was born.


	7. The birth and the ring trying on

Lilly was now been admitted into the hospital, after feeling a series of several strong contractions. They had been happening a lot but now she was in labor. Although the she wasn't yet to deliver anytime soon, Scotty was holding her hand for support. He too was aware about this but hated seeing his girl in so much pain.

As the hours went on by her contractions became closer making Lilly cry out in pain. Now ready to deliver Scotty now dressed in scrubs began coaching her through his. She was scared while pushing hard before she began to yell.

"I can't do this just take me home" as he squeezed her hand" Hey you can" giving her a kiss. Lilly breathed harder while pushing "It hurts Scotty" she cried. Now another hour had passed as he kept on encouraging her before Lilly gave a big push before the sound of a newborn's first cry was heard.

"It's a girl" the doctor announced as Lilly was overjoyed before being able to hold her daughter for the first time. In fact she cried softly while kissing her baby's face" Hey I'm your Mommy" she spoke with tears streaming down her face. As the newborn lay against her chest, Lilly looked up at Scotty "She's beautiful". This was really happening but now in this moment she felt so happy being a new mother.

He was beaming with such joy" Looks just like you" wanting to kiss her tiny cheek. Call it love Scotty couldn't take his eyes off of her wanting to hold her in his arms" Want me leave give you some time alone".

Lilly nodded as he kissed her forehead" Proud of you" before leaving the room. Now alone she began to cry again" You mean so much to me, never thought I'd be a Mommy".

Her daughter was becoming cranky as Lilly began to breastfeed her. Just watching that was amazement "Your one hungry little girl" before thinking of several names. Outside Scotty was back in his normal clothes still couldn't get over seeing how beautiful his stepdaughter was. In fact he now had two beautiful girls to love.

Scotty loved Lilly so much even though she was now a mother. The baby never would ever take away what he felt about her. Now heading back inside he smiled seeing how loving she was a mother.

"What's her name"?

"Abigail Kate Rush" Lilly replied as Scotty came closer knowing this name suited his stepdaughter. Sure it was old fashioned but it flowed well, but he wanted to adopt Abigail as his own. That was going to wait until the two were closer to their wedding date. He stayed long enough until the nurse came to take her back to the nursery.

Lilly held on a little longer" I love you so much" giving her a kiss" he did as well" Night Abby" Scotty whispered kissing her again. After the nurse had left the two shared a kiss together" I think your acting more like a father".

He smiled" I don't mind being a Dad besides I get to be you also".

After another kiss Scotty got up" Love you "as she smiled happily. The next morning the two arrived home while Lilly spent time bonding with her daughter alone; she absolutely took to being a mother so 

well even as she carried Abigail into her bedroom for the first time. Still the nursery looked so perfect for her baby girl, knowing how hard Scotty had worked to make it nice.

While changing her into something nicer, Lilly bent down kissing her stomach as she began speaking in baby talk. Now rocking Abigail in her arms a wave of extreme happiness took over knowing this was the most cherished moment s of her life. It didn't matter that her real father was a complete jerk, but Abigail had Scotty as a stepfather.

For that Lilly knew his heart was still set on marrying her. Now they had their flower girl to be, which made her even more excited since she could buy a pink lacy dress for her. For this moment Abigail was sound asleep while Lilly gently placed her down in a bassinet, before watching her chest rising and falling with each breath.

After pumping out some milk, Lilly decided to take a ten minute nap which proved to be well worth. Then she saw Scotty kneeling over the bassinet as he stroked her cheek softly.

"You are Mommy's wish" he whispered" I'm going to try and be a good step daddy to you Abby. I love you".

Lilly smiled but watched how Scotty gently rubbed her stomach" Hey its okay"

"Think she's hungry again" before lifting her out. Scotty then handed her a bottle but was surprised when he was allowed to do it. Now watching the newborn sucking, he was so amazed by this feeling his inner bursting of happiness.

Afterwards Scotty and Lilly snuggled together" Think you got even sexier as mother".

"Kind of like you this way" she said "Acting as father, think you got the knack to be one".

He nodded" Abby's like my own blood, how could I not love her".

Lilly felt him kissing her" So how about we go on our honeymoon after she turns one".

Scotty laughed softly" That's fine with me, just want you get into being a mom. Abby was something you wanted for so long".

Having a baby in the house did cause some problems but Scotty knew how to romance Lilly. In fact he make a candlelight dinner for two at home, but would let her eat while he took care of Abby. She enjoyed that but was amazed how he was able to jump right into fatherhood. By the time her daughter turned a month old, the two were back in the jewelry store.

As Lilly sat there trying on several engagement rings, she held her hand down" You like that Abby" seeing her daughter opened her eyes a bit "Mommy can't decide".

Scotty knew this was well worth the wait since Lilly took to motherhood so well" I kind of like that one".

"Too big" before he slid on another ring this time the two were dazzled by it" Looks beautiful on your hand Lil" as Scotty held her hand up. Lilly smiled before taking it off, now as she pushed Abigail's stroller outside she looked down" You're going to be our flower girl " before seeing Keith up ahead.


	8. Fights and the engagement

Keith didn't go near them in fact he got into his car and drove off. Lilly was glad that he didn't want anything to do with her daughter, knowing now Abigail didn't need him in her life. Later on a fight broke out between Lilly and Scotty so badly that he was told to leave after saying something that was extremely hurtful.

Now without his apartment Scotty went over to Vera's apartment since he was staying in Toni's a lot. As the hours went on by he missed the both of them. In fact his thoughts were of Abigail wanting to see her again, especially later that night. By morning he was downright lonely wanting to apologize to Lilly about everything.

After she constantly hung up on him, Scotty sighed feeling so apart from Abigail also. Since she was born he adored every moment with her, now this fight could cost him never to be that stepfather to her. That was painful but losing a chance to be a husband to Lilly was something he couldn't risk. Now heading over there Scotty was prepared for the ice queen treatment.

Sure enough Lilly stood there" What do you want".

"I'm sorry just came out with something stupid" he said" Not matter what I still love you".

She rolled her eyes" Yeah because all you want is to play Daddy to my child" as he peered into her eyes" I always loved you before Abby came along. There's nothing that can take away what I feel".

Crossing her arms she continued to shoot him looks before realizing how much he had been there for her even before the pregnancy had occurred. Letting out a breath Lilly nodded as Scotty stepped forward' How about we have dinner and talk about it".

"Fine" as Lilly yawned" better go up before she wakes up".

Scotty stepped back before leaving. He missed Abigail a lot wanting to see her beautiful face again, but knew this thing with Lilly needed to be resolved. The next night the two met at a diner which didn't make any of them feel rushed at all.

"How's Abby" he asked

Lilly smiled "Fine I think she sleeps better after you hold her" but then placed her hand over his "Forget about it and come home".

"You're willing to forgive me" he asked seeing her nodding" I love you and besides you've been a great stepfather to Abby so far".

After getting his stuff, Scotty headed back to the apartment. The first thing he did was check on Abigail before sitting on the couch feeding her a bottle. Lilly sat next to him" Think she missed you" before kissing him. That anger had passed since she could forgive him but not what Keith was about to do which was even worse.

In fact just four days later Lilly was served adoption papers saying that he and she were giving Abigail up for adoption. As she grew scared of her child, Scotty stepped in saying that he would adopt her daughter as his.

The lawyer looked at the both of them as Lilly spoke" As soon as I found out about my pregnancy Keith broke up with me. He never was there during my pregnancy or is listed on my daughter's birth certificate".

Scotty also testified" I can corroborate her story, he wasn't. I'm the one who was there even during Abigail's birth".

Lilly was lucky since the social worker knew Abigail had a good loving home, and the fact that Scotty provided her with a lot of love and safety was important. Keith was unfit to be a parent and had to right to serve adoption papers since he had never had contact with either mother or child.

One thing was good Scotty was able to start the adoption process. Even Lilly was happy knowing he loved Abigail a lot. Keith was then served with a restraining order not to be near either one of them, but he agreed. After the whole thing was done, Scotty took Lilly out to a romantic restaurant. Sometime past dinnertime he led her outside by a waterfall.

Getting on one knee, Lilly saw the ring sitting inside of the velvet box" Will you marry me Lil"?

Tears began to fall down as she nodded letting him slid the ring down her finger. Now kissing him then gave her one single red rose" I love you forever". Lilly cried softly looking at the diamond ring on her finger knowing this was one of the happiest moments of her life. Now as it began to rain the two laughed feeling the cold liquid on their faces.

Upon returning home, Lilly proudly showed the ring to Abigail" Mommy's getting married, you're going to be our flower girl".

Scotty came behind her" Since when does Lillian Rush talk like that".

"You mean Lilly Valens" she said seductively as he smiled before seeing her now holding Abigail in her arms. He then kissed her cheek" Got my two girls now" as the baby began to fuss. Now carrying the child back in the room, Abigail fell asleep on his chest.

"Think you look so good this way" as Scotty smiled" How about I am referred to as her father".

Lilly nodded" Fine she'll be thinking that anyway" before seeing him closing his eyes enjoying bonding with her.


	9. Slepless nights and Baby love

Between planning for their wedding and raising a baby was hectic, especially for Scotty since he still was getting used to having a baby around. Each night was sleepless as Abigail cried constantly until Lilly sat there half of the night singing to her. That didn't seem to help not even when her daughter's cries got even louder one night. Scotty even tried to get the baby to sleep while speaking softly in Spanish to her.

"Usted siempre será mi niña" (you will always be my little girl) he whispered before telling her a story in Spanish. Lilly watched see what a great father he made, knowing the step in front of it could be dropped. It didn't matter if Abigail wasn't his biologically but the love she received from him was much greater than anything else in the entire world.

A little while later, Lilly smiled seeing both father and daughter fast asleep before taking a picture she then gently placed Abigail into her crib" Sweet dreams" whispering softly. Now turning her attention back to Scotty "Hey wake up".

He moaned before following her into their bedroom. Once there Scotty fell back asleep with Lilly lying on his chest. By morning he stumbled into headquarters looking so tired before discovering that the coffee maker was broken and his cash was spent last night on diapers. What a way to start the day but then saw that Kat had brought in some coffee.

"Abby keeping you up" she asked. Scotty sipped some coffee" Yeah but I won't trade that for anything else" that part was true. He loved being a father but also having a life with Lilly meant so much to him. During the day she was busying checking out catering halls among other stuff, but stopped to spoil her daughter rotten again.

Lilly ended up spending a lot which wasn't too good but Scotty also had that habit as well. Later on that night while she was at yoga class he was busy watching Abigail. Somehow they needed his advice on a particular case.

Now wearing a baby sling, Scotty arrived as Vera grinned. Inside Abigail was fast asleep while he spoke about the case after a certain point he returned home knowing his daughter was bound to wake up. Somehow Lilly was either still at the class or someplace else, but as Scotty put the infant down he relaxed waiting for his other girl to come home.

When she did Scotty pulled her closer" There's my bride".

Lilly smiled" You mean bride to be "before kissing him" Got an appointment a month from now to try on some dresses".

"Can't wait especially that night" as she shot him a look" Oh really not us dancing together"?

He stepped forward" That and me teaching Abby to dance, then at night do this" as their kiss deepened so much that Lilly fell onto the bed. Scotty got on top of her kissing a trail down before Abigail let out a huge cry.

"She's hungry" as Lilly silently reminded her she needed to pump out more milk. Now out of the blue began breastfeeding Abigail. He grinned" Your one sexy mother".

"It's not sexy it's natural when I'm doing" Lilly said" Anyways it's much better then bottled formula".

Now as Scotty went into the bathroom to change, Lilly glanced down seeing that Abigail was now asleep against her chest. Now singing softly to her she knew her dream had come true, now getting married 

was yet another story. Ten minutes later Abigail lay on Scotty's chest while Lilly lay there on the other side.

"Think your heart's soothing her" she whispered" I'm glad you were there for me during all of this".

Scotty smiled" Still am Lil but kind of thinking about you walking down to me".

With that said the two focused their attention on their wedding plans, without knowing something was going to go wrong before they had gotten married.


	10. Four months old, 5 months until Marriage

By the time Abigail was four months the two already knew that each time they went to the pediatrician's office she would cry hard during the whole thing. In the examining room Scotty walked slowly back and forth holding his daughter in his arms" Yo no permito que nadie dolerle" (I'm not letting anyone harm you), Daddy promises you that.

Lilly then took Abigail into her arms as she sang softly to her before giving her a bottle. This time the infant fell asleep while the doctor examined her. "She's sleeping this time" he said" Try not to wake her up "before pulling out his stethoscope. Throughout the whole thing Abigail remained asleep as Lilly bit her lip worried about her daughter each and every time.

Afterward the two headed outside while Lilly continued to hold her daughter. She was proud about being a mother knowing that her wish had been granted especially now engaged to a man who truly loved her.

" Hey I'll see you later princess" Scotty whispered kissing her forehead before turning his attention back to Lilly" Miss having my favorite beautiful girl with me, I think I'll get to be with you all day tomorrow".

A smile formed on her face as they kissed" Go get them Scotty" teasing him before receiving another kiss from him" Or it's casserole tonight". His face was priceless before kissing Abigail again before walking down another way. Once at work Scotty missed both of his girls before texting Lilly.

_Got a case waiting for you Lil: _it read? She then texted him back: _I'm playing Mommy now._

Back at headquarters he smiled: Very sexy Mommy where's my partner? Her last text was one before Abigail began to cry out: Don't knock anyone out Scotty.

With that he shut his phone and began to do some real work. Lilly was quite serious about that as he tried to avoid getting so worked up. Today was already so stressed that Scotty went the whole day without eating since this case was a pain the ass to solve. He needed Lilly on this one since she had a knack for getting to the real truth, even her interrogations were enough to get someone talking.

Stillman had taken the liberty of paying for Lilly's wedding dress knowing that money was tight between the two, especially with Abigail. The store even kept it on hold which was a nice deal all the way around, since the two had planned for a wedding when their daughter was nine months old. Waiting to she was two wasn't something both Lilly and Scotty couldn't wait for.

When Scotty came home that night he wrapped his arms around Lilly" There's my sexy wife to be".

"How was work"?

He sighed" Good to be with you" as the two sat down on the couch kissing each other. Lilly knew she was doing the right thing for Abigail knowing that Scotty was in the process of adopting her as his own. For her she knew she wanted to be with him getting the love and protection he had always given to her. 

After deepening their kiss, Abigail cried out from upstairs. Scotty then pinned Lilly down" She'll stop crying" sure enough the infant did. Two hours later the two were in the middle of watching a movie together when she let out a loud cry. Hitting pause Scotty went upstairs seeing two little blue eyes staring up at him.

After changing her he took her downstairs before sitting back down. Lilly smiled at her daughter" Hey you wanted your Daddy didn't you" before handing Scotty a bottle. Abigail was a pretty good baby with a great personality but was spoiled rotten with both love and clothes. As the two continued to watch the movie together Lilly relaxed knowing tomorrow was her first day at work since having her daughter.

When the movie was over she looked over seeing both Abigail and Scotty fast asleep. It was cute seeing the infant resting on her father's chest, making her smile. Now bending down to kiss them both Lilly knew Scotty had it in him to be a father. Though it took sometime before he got used of being one, he enjoyed every moment with Abigail.

Maybe they both wanted to become parents but Lilly ended up getting her wish but with someone who didn't really love her. In her mind she remembers how Scotty reacted to first seeing Abigail's heart beating on the screen. His face first looked shocked but that disappeared once he felt her moving and kicking inside.

Just standing there Lilly was glad to finally become a mother, but knew it was going to be hard to be separated from her tomorrow. After going upstairs she set her alarm earlier before falling asleep. By the next morning Scotty was still fast asleep as Lilly gently picked up Abigail out his arms" I think Daddy can sleep a few more minutes".

By the time they arrived at the daycare center Lilly actually cried not wanting to leave her daughter there but felt like a deserter walking out of there, but knew she had to report to headquarters. For the rest of the way, Scotty held her hand" Abby's not all alone Lil, your still a good mother" before giving Lilly a quick kiss before walking into the building.

" Welcome back Lil" Kat said with a smile as Lilly discovered they had brought in breakfast in honor of her return, but it bothered her that she couldn't drink coffee as of yet. Yet it smelled so good but tempted to have a sip of it. Now grabbing a bagel with cream cheese Lilly sat down and ate her breakfast while looking over the current case.

The day didn't go so well, in fact she came down with a terrible migraine after three long interrogations. What made matters worse was having another interrogation later that night she felt guilty about not spending anytime with Abigail during her lunch break. After picking she up Scotty brought her back to headquarters.

Lilly immediately held her" Hey Mommy missed you" kissing her cheek" Going to be good for Daddy"?

Scotty smiled" She's always good" before taking Abigail into his arms as Lilly kissed her again" See you later".

After arriving at him he got her to eat some baby food while talking to her in Spanish" Abra a Princesa" ( open up Princess) as a funny face came along with that. Abigail began fussing" Otro bueno" (One more) putting the spoon into her mouth before gently wiping her face.

"Todo hecho, ahora miraremos el juego" (All done, now we'll watch the game), taking the infant over to the couch. After turning on the TV he flipped it onto his channel before telling Abigail about it. In the second inning Scotty was feeding her a bottle as she kicked "Usted no quiere ESE equipo cualquiera" (You don't like that team either).

"I don't blame you" he said speaking in English as Abigail now rested against his chest. When Lilly came into the apartment she shook her head" Teaching Abby sports"?

Scotty smiled" I was until my little princess fell asleep" before kissing Lilly's lips" Let me get her to sleep"?

"As long as you give her a bath tomorrow morning" replied Lilly as she followed before collapsing down on the bed. In the other bedroom Scotty placed Abigail down in her crib" Sueños dulces" (Sweet Dreams) "I love you" before kissing her twice.

He loved his daughter so much even now just watching her sleep. The truth was Scotty loved being a father knowing it didn't matter that Abigail wasn't his own blood. He felt close to her even when she was inside of Lilly. Speaking of which was passed out cold on the bed after a very hard day at work.

Now walking in the room Scotty gently picked up Lilly as she moaned" Make it stop". He then placed her down into the bed before undressing her, placing her gun in a safe they had bought when she was pregnant. The location was in an area where Abigail couldn't find it, even if she tried.

After putting Lilly into a pair of shorts and a tube top, Scotty got a cold cloth draping it over her forehead" Sleep Lil" pressing his lips to her cheek. With that she fell into a deep sleep trying to not to think of anything negative.


	11. Seven months and more baby love

Just two months before their wedding, Lilly was thrown a surprise bridal shower across town. The place was small as a crowd of people that worked in various departments came up to her. Somehow bringing Abigail was the right thing to do as she proudly showed her off. Becoming a mother had meant the whole world to her especially now.

With a now seven month old in her arms, Lilly acted like the mother she'd always had wanted to be. Then sitting down Abigail was certainly drawing in a lot of attention as people noticed her blue eyes and smile.

Placing her down in a stroller, Lilly gently stroked her cheek before opening up some gifts. Some were things she still didn't know how to use but were for cooking, then Abigail threw up as she cleaned her off before feeling her forehead. Everyone understood but Lilly felt funny leaving for knew her child's health was more important than this.

Shortly after coming home Abigail cried as Lilly tried to comfort her. Her fever was evident while the blonde gently blotted her head. When Scotty arrived he noticed that they were both home before being informed about their daughter's fever.

"Sorry you couldn't have stayed" as Lilly sighed" Doesn't matter Abby needs me".

Taking care of her daughter meant responsibility and love that was very evident. Having a child changed her whole way of thinking especially how she wanted to raise her. Scotty was excelling at being a good parent but even took the time to learn about raising a baby while she was pregnant. He at times would spoil Abigail but constantly kissed and told her stories in Spanish.

Lilly remained in her room before making sure that Abigail was alright. Now with her child fast asleep before Scotty leaned over into the crib" Te quiero del primer momento que supo que usted estuvo en la barriguita de Mami" (I loved you from the first moment we knew you were in Mommy's tummy).

"Sentíale pateando y para mover" (Felt you kicking and moving), Scotty said watching his daughter's chest rising and falling" Then when Mommy first saw your heart beatin she cried, before I did". He then touched her tiny hand" I'm glad I'm your Daddy" Scotty whispered shedding a small tear. Lilly watched seeing how sentimental he was getting as she knew he was awed by her whole pregnancy.

"When Mommy first held you, I saw how happy she was" he said stroking Abigail's cheek" You were tiny and beautiful, still are".

Lilly then came in wrapping her arms around him" Let her sleep Scotty" he then kissed her" La noche hermoso" (night beautiful). As the two walked out of the room together as Scotty sat down on the bed he meant every single word.

" Never knew I wanted kids until you got pregnant" seeing her smiling" Some nights I look over seeing your hand on my stomach" Lilly replied" Guess Abby knew you loved her".

He then pulled her down" You wanted Abby for a long time, she's our little girl always has been". Scotty was acting like the proud father he was especially the first time he held her. Then Lilly cried softly as she let herself be held by him" I don't want to go through this next time".

"You won't Lil, I want more kids. Having Abby changed my life, couldn't imagine life without her".

Lilly nodded" He said that to me" as he kissed her forehead" Forget about him, got me now". After the tears dried up the two lay there before Abigail awoke in the middle of the night. Scotty got up as he changed her diaper planting several kisses on her stomach" I know you don't feel well" before taking her temperature.

"No fever good" he said softly before placing Abigail back down. She went right back to sleep as Scotty headed back into the bedroom" Fever's gone" as Lilly turned over knowing her daughter was fine. An hour later heavy thunder erupted before he stood there singing softly to her. The infant wasn't about to go back to sleep in fact she kept on crying.

Now placing her into Lilly's arms it worked like magic as she rocked her slowly" I know Abby, you don't like thunder" while rubbing her back trying to soothe the seven month old" Wanted a little girl like you for a long time, now I have you". Scotty moved closer" Saw you inside Mommy's lying there all nice and warm".

Lilly smiled" You were one hungry little girl, made me eat a lot. Daddy used to make me an ice cream sundae all the time".

"I'll make one special when you're older" he said kissing her" Promise" touching Abigail's hand. She then made some noises as her mother soothed her" Go to sleep, Daddy and I will see you in the morning". Now placing Abigail down the two parents watched their infant daughter now fast asleep cherishing this moment together. Lilly was happy to be a mother but knew there was a reason why her daughter was born.

"She wanted a mommy" Scotty whispered" Got one so beautiful and loving" he said kissing her. Lilly nodded before the two left the room once again but fell asleep together. By a week later Lilly placed Abigail in her high chair while showing her how to cook pancakes. When Scotty came down he kissed their daughter first" Morning Princess" seeing her beautiful smile" Want to see how I make Mommy smile".

With one moved he dipped Lilly before kissing her hearing Abigail laugh" I think she likes that". Lilly then moved over to the stove" Sit down breakfast is ready" as Scotty was sliding a spoon of baby food into their child's mouth.

"Pancakes, smells good" before Lilly kissed him" Think she's a Daddy's girl".

Scotty smiled as he took a bite out of the pancake before resuming feeding her" Open" seeing the look on her face" Think her first words might be in Spanish"

"Already figured that since she has a Cuban father" before Scotty pulled Lilly closer" That makes her Cuban as well along with you". After she went upstairs he saw sat there patiently feeding Abigail who was known to be fussy in the morning, but remaining cool and collected. Today Scotty had their daughter all to himself while Lilly was getting pampered at a spa since Kat was treating her to that.

He had no problem taking care of an infant especially taking Abigail out for a walk. Scotty was one of those dads who took pride in their kids and did things with them, he also become more protective over her. One thing he didn't do was become impatient and yell at her like one of the dads was doing, to him that was wrong.

Meanwhile Lilly lay back with a mud mask on her face as someone massaged her back. She needed a day to herself without worrying about anyone else, especially that Scotty was taking good care of Abigail. 

Now after having her she knew being pampered felt good letting her mind draw a blank. After it had been washed off Lilly lay back while getting a back massage enjoying this, but knew Scotty gave a pretty good one also. Just about all her thoughts came back to him knowing he was already going to be a great husband.

Scotty had taken Abigail out to pick up their wedding rings. He then showed them to his daughter" That's Mommy's ring" seeing her two small eyes looking at them. The jeweler smiled" Beautiful daughter you got there".

"Thanks" as he paid for them "What's her name"?

"Abigail" Scotty said proudly" She's seven months, right" looking at Abigail who smiled. After leaving he pushed her around town in the stroller before heading to Stillman's apartment" I need you to keep them Boss until the weddin".

" I will Scotty" before looking right at the infant" She's all Lil, especially that face she's making" being a proud father he snapped the picture" Now got some evidence to prove to Mommy".

Stillman chuckled" Detective in Training"? Scotty shook his head" Whatever Abby wants to be I'll be proud of her like I am of Lil". Lilly then went out shopping for clothes but ended up getting some stuff for both Scotty and Abigail. Shopping for a man was new to her but she knew what made him look good in.

By the time she had gotten home, Scotty was watching the game with Abigail" Hey there's my girl" he said as the two kissed. Lilly then kissed their daughter" I missed you so much" before picking her up into her arms.

"We were bondin" Scotty said seeing his favorite blonde now being a loving mother. Now sitting down beside him he looked over watching the game with his two favorite girls. It was now a month until their big day.


	12. Eight & Nine Months, 3 days to go

On the morning that Abigail turned eight months old, Lilly picked her up kissing her. Now discovering that her daughter was already wearing an outfit courtesy of Scotty, she smiled. It was the purple tye dye jeans with a cute white shirt. At work he took a second cup of coffee while thinking about his little girl since Abigail always brightened up the day. In fact having a little "Daddy Time" during the day made the rest of it seem even better.

Flipping open his cell phone, Scotty smiled seeing a picture of Abigail on the screen. She was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. It didn't matter he wasn't her biological father; he loved her like she was his own. Most of all he was in love with Lilly the woman who meant so much to him in every way. Even while she was pregnant, Scotty found her incredible sexy and beautiful especially after delivering Abigail.

Now seeing both of his girls there he smiled "I think she needed to see her Daddy"?

Scotty came closer" Hey Cómo sea mi niña" (How's my little girl) as the infant held onto him. He beamed with pride" Conseguida una sorpresa para usted luego" (Got a surprise for you later) as Lilly interrupted" Spoiling her again"?

He was amazed by her ability to understand his Spanish but kissed her on the cheek" Good work Detective Mommy" seeing the look on her face" Think we'll all be speakin Spanish soon".

Lilly shook her head" Yeah I can just see Abby doing that in school" before Scotty held their daughter closer" Don't mention that, she's still my baby girl' as the infant made a noise" See she agrees".

Taking Abigail from his arms Scotty kissed her" Adórele tanto" (love you so much) as she cried. Even in the elevator Lilly put her into the stroller" Daddy spoils you so much, even when you were in my tummy" as she kissed Abigail's stomach hearing her laugh" You like that don't you" talking in baby talk. 

After pushed her out of headquarters she looked like any mother until Vera grinned at her" Detective Mommy Rush or is it Valens"?

The blonde shot him a look but continued to ignore the man knowing how stupid he was at times. After dropping her child off Lilly came back seeing Scotty coming up to her" Taking you to California for our honeymoon".

" Sounds nice, you treating me like movie star" as he laughed" Could pass for one or a model". Lilly shook her head but worried about leaving Abigail, since she was going to miss her so much. It didn't feel right although the two needed sometime to be with each other in private. Having sex now was better since Abigail slept all night, but some night they were just so tired from work.

Not that it hurt their relationship but Lilly wanted to be intimate with him more. She never blamed it on her daughter which was the best thing that ever came into her life, but knew they both were so focused on her that it was hard sometimes. Being parents meant responsibility which was something that taught both Lilly and Scotty once Abigail was born.

Just a month later and three days to go before their wedding day, Scotty and Lilly went out together alone. Somehow she walked happily along with him glad he was with her, but knew this marriage was because of their love for each other. It was fate that Scotty took to being a father it was the love in his heart that kept the two together.

Now sitting together on the bench, Lilly looked up at the stars" Used to cry a lot wanting a baby of my own". He let out a breath listening to her speak without passing any judgment" Keep looking into the room feeling so lost then finding about Abby I couldn't believe it".

Scotty released another breath" You made a mistake being with him, but this wasn't a mistake us".

Lilly leaned over kissing him" No it wasn't" before he held her close" I learned how to love" causing her to looked up at him" Me too, guess we were made for each other".

"Makin sure we're able to grow old together" his voice lowering "You'll still be beautiful then". She laughed softly" Can't even picture us like that". Scotty rubbed her back" Instead of detective you'll be Lt. Rush".

"That would be the day, get to boss you around" as he scooped up bridal style" Wouldn't mind cause I love you" as the two kissed together before Scotty carried her down the sidewalk. Lilly laughed" Where are you taking me"?

He put her down" Just wanted to show off my wife to be" before she took his hand. Together they walked along underneath the moon and the stars, before heading back home. After relieving Stillman from babysitting the two stood over Abigail's crib" Usted es nuestra niña dulce" (You are our sweet little girl).

Lilly leaned down kissing her cheek, feeling so lucky to be a mother. She knew all those years of wanting one had finally happened now with a beautiful nine month old daughter, who was her heart and soul. After Scotty kissed her goodnight he whispered a several soft words in Spanish like always before the two closed the door. Inside their bedroom the two made love in the darkness exploring each other does bodies, Lilly felt complete know Scotty was going to be her husband soon.

With a day down and two to go, something was about to happen.


	13. The wedding

Just a day before their wedding, Lilly became frantic knowing the size of Abigail's dress was a little tight as Scotty took her down to exchange it, but ended up returning it. Now searching for a newer dress he found one that made her look like a princess. That was something much different than what Lilly had chosen out.

Upon coming home Lilly shook her head" Why another dress"?

"Cause I didn't like the other one" Scotty replied before heading upstairs to put Abigail down for a nap. She was pretty tired but as he took off her shoes" Eso fue el derecho fácil" (That was easy right) before watching the nine month old sleep. He beamed with proudest before heading downstairs where Lilly was" So you got plans for tonight"?

Lilly smiled" Just a girl's night in think I'll spend time with Abby". Scotty kissed the top of her head" Bunch of guys want to celebrate, won't be home late" before seeing how flushed her face looked. Feeling her forehead he grew worried" Feel warm to me Lil", as she pushed that thought aside" Just have a little cold".

Almost instantly he carried her upstairs before getting her into bed" Bring you up some tea".

"Scotty I'm "before rushing into the bathroom throwing up. Scotty held her before Lilly shook feeling dizzy as he carried her back to bed, before feeling her pulse" Hearts racin". She breathed out as be gently rubbed her stomach" its okay Lil, rest okay" kissing her forehead. Going downstairs he made her some tea before bringing it back up.

Sipping it slowly Lilly felt that rush of warmth" My head hurts" before he placed a cold cloth on top of her head. Now opening up the window Scotty left just in time since Abigail awoke" Usted malhumorado" ( you cranky) as he held her close" La mami no se siente bien, la marca segura usted no agarra nada" ( Mommy doesn't feel good, make sure you don't catch anything).

Taking Abigail downstairs he warmed up her bottle before giving it to her, as she sucked quietly Scotty told her a story in Spanish. In the middle of it he heard Lilly throwing up again from upstairs" La mami está enferma" ( Mommy's sick). Now placing his daughter down in the crib he went into the bathroom seeing how sick she was.

" Sure you ain't pregnant" as Lilly shook her head" Just had an examination I'm not".

He helped her up" How we getting married tomorrow".

"I'll be fine, Scotty" Lilly replied weakly" We can't cancel it". Now with her resting he called the guys telling him that his fiancé was sick, it didn't matter to him about the party. Scotty's main concern was for her and Abigail right now not some stupid Bachelor party. Later that night Lilly was feeling much better as she sipped some weak tea.

"You rather stay home with me" Lilly asked. Scotty nodded" With my two favorite girls why not"?

Abigail was lying on his chest as she smiled" She's a Daddy's girl alright".

"I love being a dad Lil" he admitted seeing her nod "As much as you love being a mom, but I love you so much".

She closed her eyes as Scotty kissed her" Sleep beautiful, need it for the big day". Now with time to spare he spent it with Abigail while telling her a story about how the two first met" Encontrada su Mami fuera del cuarto de interrogatorio, ella fue hermosa como usted es" (Met your Mommy outside the interrogation room, she was beautiful like you are).

"Yo siempre la adoré de día uno, yo recordé cuando ella primero me dijo acerca de usted. No podría creer cuán diminuto usted fue y ahora le teniendo en mis armamentos, mi hermosa niña(I always loved her from day one, I remembered when she first told me about you. Couldn't believe how tiny you were and now holding you in my arms, my beautiful little girl).

While Abigail drifted off to sleep hearing her father singing softly to her, Lilly awoke feeling the jitters of getting married tomorrow. She was happy but knew her next pregnancy would be a lot easier since Scotty was true about having kids, in fact he was one of the best father's she had even seen in her entire life.

By the next morning Lilly was feeling much better although she wasn't throwing up, she was constantly sneezing. Now with Abigail she posed with her making a memory of this before glancing at the two of them in the mirror. Lilly was indeed a beautiful bride but now getting into the limo she looked over at her daughter.

" Ready to be flower girl" she asked seeing Abigail's smile" Daddy can't wait to see his little girl". Upon arrival Lilly fixed her hair with had a crown placed on top of her head, seeing how her blonde curls made 

everything look perfect, not that Lilly usually obsessed with these sorts of things. Now making sure that Abigail was okay she kissed her cheek seeing how beautiful her daughter was in that dress" Think Daddy picked out a pretty dress" knowing she secretly liked it but won't ever tell him that. Now taking Stillman's arm Lilly held Abigail was they slowly walked down the aisle.

From the alter, Scotty looked up at his two beautiful girl. He beams seeing both Lilly and Abigail before seeing how she let some petals go, before seeing him. Now the infant clearly wanted her father as Scotty smiled at his beautiful bride seeing that twinkle in that shade of blue that was of Lilly the woman he adored and loved so much.

When she got down there Abigail held out her hand as Scotty kissed her cheek" te quiero a princesa" ( I love you Princess) before planting another one but Kat took their daughter into her arms. Now as him and Lilly held hands he couldn't get over how beautiful she was" Look like an angel" his voice whispered " My beautiful angel".

Her cheeks became flushed before saying their vows before Scotty took the ring" Promise to be a good husband and a father" looking over at Abigail" no matter what happens I will always be her father". Now turning back to Lilly he pulled her hand closer" Nothing in this world would ever stop me from lovin you" slipping a ring down her finger.

Tears streamed downward as Lilly held a gold band" Promise to be everything you want me to be" her voice choking on tears" Scotty you mean so much to me" as he wiped the tears away before Lilly slipped a ring down his ring. For a moment a photographer captured that moment of him wiping away lovingly 

her tears of joy, before giving the signal to kiss. He then stepped forward their eyes meeting up before lips came together, first it was slow but then deepened while he stroked her cheek while she did the same. Somehow the sun came through shining a light over Lilly as they continued to kiss before Abigail made a loud noise.

Both parents laughed" I think she's enjoying this" seeing the look on their daughter's face. As the music now was playing Scotty picked Lilly up as bubbles began to raise, outside there was no trace of any sunlight since it was snowing miserably. The two posed together outside while snow came falling down on the two of them.

With one motions Scotty then carried Lilly down the flight of steps before she took Abigail into her arms. The three of them posed for a set of pictures as their bubbly infant tried to catch the snowflakes, before a photographer caught one of Lilly and Abigail a beautiful mother daughter moment. Getting into the limo they sat there as Scotty kissed his new bride.

" You were breathtaking" he commented" Never seen a beautiful bride like that before".

Lilly made a face before Scotty leaned over kissing Abigail" Hizo un trabajo bueno" ( Did a good job), Piense que usted quiso cuándo Mami y yo besaron(Think you liked when Mommy and I kissed). He then captured his wife's lips as their daughter touched his face giving a quick kiss, before Scotty saw her drift off to sleep" Durmiente no son usted" ( Sleepy aren't you).

He then looked over at Lilly" Think we're going to be late with the snow storm".

" Why did you reserve to have it out of town again".

Scotty kissed her" Somethin different for you Lil, beside we get to be alone on the limo back" wagging his eyebrows as Lilly gave seductive face" Kind of like that us alone inside of a limo, you and me". He then glanced over at their daughter" Goin to miss her especially when we go Los Angeles".

" We need it Scotty but maybe one day we'll take Abby when she's old enough", with that said he nodded. Now stuck in the worse traffic and it was their wedding day nevertheless, Lilly took a nap on his shoulder feeling so tired from the cold she still had. Upon resting his hand there he was glad she didn't have a fever.

He cared about his wife so much but sat back before sitting still for the rest of the ride. By the time they had gotten to the hall, Scotty was pushing Abigail in her stroller though she still was asleep, Lilly's arm was tucked into hers. They felt like royalty walking into such a beautiful place as she saw many of his relatives but seeing their coworkers. Upon sitting down their daughter awoke while Lilly took her into the bathroom.

" I know your cranky" she whispered as Abigail clung to her as Lilly washed her face. Upon coming out she got compliments on how beautiful her daughter was. Sitting down Scotty handed Abigail a bottle" Oye chica dulce" ( hey Sweet girl) "Usted tiene una siesta agradable"( You have a nice nap). The infant sucked quietly on her bottle" You're the most beautiful flower girl" he whispered" Got beautiful smile like Mommy has ".

Lilly let out a smile just then" Somehow I think you'll win father of the year".

He laughed" Not tryin the achieve just won the most beautiful woman in Philly".

" Sure you did " as Scotty kissed her" Married her didn't I" before the two were called out onto the dance floor for their first dance. Throughout the entire wedding they laughed and smiled until his mother started in about the Scotty was playing a father to Abigail that wasn't biologically his. Somehow she looked at the infant before splashing water at the baby.

As Abigail cried his mother cursed at her as Scotty took action" She is my daughter , her own father didn't love her at all. He didn't want anything to do with Lil when she got pregnant. I was there for the both of them Abigail is my child".

His mother hit him" You crazy"

" No being a good father to her, I married Lil because I love her. Saved her life wouldn't know what I would do without her".

Suddenly his mother calmed down seeing how Lilly wasn't the woman she pegged her for before sitting down. Scotty then took Abigail into his arms before bringing her onto the dance floor" No matter what you are my daughter" before holding her close. He calmed the infant down while rubbing her back" Taught me a lot Abby" as Abigail held onto him.

Lilly then came closer as she kissed her husband as Scotty touched her face" I love you more than anything Lil, nothing would ever make me think of anything different".

A little while later his mother apologized to Lilly though she didn't accept it, not trusting her. Nevertheless she didn't let her ruin it for her as the two cut the cake. Scotty lovingly fed her before Lilly smashed the cake into his face before he dipped her deepening their kiss. When it came time to throw the bouquet Lilly threw it before landing up in both Kat and Vera's hands. The wedding night and honeymoon were something the two were ready to do, especially when it came to Scotty.


	14. The Honeymoon

When the wedding had ended both Lilly and Scotty had a hard time saying goodbye to Abigail, whom was fast asleep. The two knew it wasn't forever but gave her plenty of kisses before getting into their limo. Lilly rested her head on his chest feeling much more relaxed but knew they still had a very steamy night ahead. By the time they arrived back home Scotty carried his new bride upstairs letting her change while he took off his tuxedo in the bathroom.

He then put on the cologne she liked but awaiting her words. When they were spoke Lilly sat on the bed wearing a long black lacy gown, her figure was back to its normal size with no one knowing she had given birth almost ten months ago. Scotty grinned as he cupped her face before his lips pressed against hers. Five minutes later the gown was on the floor with the two moaned while their bodies crashed together in fiery passion.

After two more times having sex both were tired as they cuddled up before falling asleep. The next morning they made love before showering making an attempt to still get to the airport on time, but when they finally boarded Lilly got a seat by the window as she dialed Stillman rousing him from a very deep sleep just to check up on Abigail.

Powering down her cell, Scotty took her hand" Ready for a couple of weeks alone together"?

"So a week in LA then Vegas" questioned Lilly glancing at the sheet" Wanted to make it special".

During the flight she sat back listening to her I-Pod while reading a murder mystery novel, while he watched a movie on a laptop. Then Lilly found herself glued to the movie before the two ended up 

cracking up laughing from the comedy, but she ignored the stares enjoying the start of their honey moon together. By the time they had landed in Los Angeles Lilly felt the warm breeze while driving to their hotel, just looking around she saw the giant palm trees taking in the scene. Their room was divine complete with a bar and a whirlpool tub, but the giant king sized bed was so comfortable Lilly didn't want to get up.

After putting on her bikini she saw that there was no baby fat left, in fact she had her figure back. Now dipping into the pool watching Scotty swim a couple of laps were something else. Lilly then swam to him feeling the coldness of the water, for the first time in LA the two wanted to just swim for awhile.

"Wouldn't know you had given birth" Scotty commented" To a beautiful nine month old baby girl".

Lilly smiled" You like me this way or that".

"Both" before he kissed her" Look sexy in that bikini" as they kissed some more. About an hour later the two got dressed to go out exploring the city of Los Angeles. While riding in a sleek car Lilly saw the different sight and sounds" Ever think of being a celebrity having a huge home in Malibu or someplace else" as Scotty shook his head" Was thinkin of buying our first home, one with a pool".

"Don't have money" Lilly sulked before he gently stroked her cheek" Boss said he'd help us out, I want my wife and daughter to have better". Driving around the two saw different cars some sports, but when Scotty saw a classic car he got crazy" That's an expensive on Lil" telling her about the car. His interest in classic cars always amazed her especially since he knew so much about it.

"Why did you become a cop, could have remodeled cars"

Scotty shook his head" Prefer being a cop, protecting people" not wanting to reveal the reason why" Besides if we have our own house I could remodel on, teach Abby too".

"Don't need my little girl playing with grease" before he stopped and pulled into a parking lot as the two kissed. It got a little hot and heavy" Feel like we're in an old movie" as Scotty pushed her down" Kissin California style"

"Stop, how about we hit the beach" grinned Lilly" Always wanted to see the Pacific Ocean" before she took out a map guiding him toward it. When they arrived he took off his shirt as she revealed her bikini top wearing shorts. His eyes grinned at her body" need a belly button ring".

"No way" before the two made their way down the hot sand. Spreading out a blanket and umbrella he bought, Lilly lay back enjoying the warm sun. Putting on her glasses she felt Scotty spreading suntan lotion all over her back" Abby's fair skinned like you, both of my girls are beautiful". Now just lying there they watched the ocean smelling the air, hearing the gulls crying out all over.

Scotty got up walking along the shore before heading into the water; somehow he found big shell which made him think of Abigail. Coming back over him handed it to her" Found this for Abby, think she'll like it".

"Or put it in her mouth" Lilly replied standing up as she hid it in their cooler. Now in the water they had fun feeling the cool water splashing at their backs. She was in pure heaven feeling so free and relaxed not worrying about work for once before he chased her back as the two fell kissing along the shore. Her hair spread out in the sand while feeling his lips upon hers, Scotty was just that good to not resist.

Getting up he carried her back before the two sat there relaxing. For awhile it was peaceful until they frantically made their way to the hotel but realized it was still early, they cracked up laughing. Lilly shook her head" C'mon take me shopping". Finding a shopping outlet Scotty took advantage and bought her a Two hundred dollar summer dress which Lilly had recently set her eyes on.

However she bought stuff for Abigail one reading: California Girl. It was cute but knew as a mother she couldn't help but spoil her daughter rotten, until seeing Scotty walking out a store with a huge bag.

"What did you buy" she asked seeing his face" For Abby to wear on her 1st birthday" before walking alongside her. Lilly knew he too spoiled her sometimes a little too much but now putting the items into the trunk, she drove but started to speed before getting pulled over. As the police officer flashed his badge she did as well.

"Detective you know how fast you were going"?

"Yes but I won't do it again" Lilly responded as the officer nodded" Since I clocked you five over, I'll let you go with a warning" before he walked away. Scotty shook his head" Nice going Lil, slow don't we ain't in Philly".

"Fine whatever" before they found something to do until nightfall. Somehow Scotty made reservations at a very expensive restaurant, which Lilly saw a couple of celebrities. Her heart raced while one of them looked at her, she couldn't believe that actor would ever think she was beautiful. Then again Scotty always thought that and the fact they were married to each other told her something.

After getting a compliment from a baseball player from the NY Yankees, he wrapped his arms around her knowing that Lilly was just that beautiful. That night the two had the most passionate sex which caused such pleasure to each of them, until the room surrounded with her screams of pleasure. From that point on the two had the best time in LA, taking tours of TV sets among other things before shifting over to Vegas.

Scotty was at the poker table playing, while Lilly walked out before seeing a text message on her phone. As she dialed Stillman he picked up" Is Abby alright"?

"She's great Lil, you guys okay"?

Lilly looked over at husband" Scotty's playing poker, but we're fine boss" knowing how much he cared about her. Now walking over to a slot machine she played winning some money but didn't blow it all away, thinking about the new home they were going to buy. Not big on this gambling thing she resorted to the pool to relax.

Just being here was fine but Scotty was winning big but realized his new bride wasn't with him. After searching he found Lilly at the pool "You okay Lil"?

"You going to gamble all night or am I going to see you"?

Scotty sat down" I'm here okay" before the two got into the water. He then spoke" Abby once grew inside you, right here" touching her touch" Remember looking at your stomach knowing how tiny she was inside".

Lilly glanced down" Felt your hand right there when I first told you" before their lips met" You made a beautiful daughter".

"You helped" came her answer "Bet our next one will look like you".

He kissed her" Not until we get a bigger place" as the two fell into the water together. Upon getting out Scotty wrapped a towel around Lilly before drying her off. That was just the start being in Vegas for two more weeks, during dinner the two got on the phone speaking to their daughter, before hearing their wedding song beginning to play.

If everything was going smoothly it wasn't until Lilly threw up all over him.


	15. Getting back and Abigail's 1st birthday

Lilly felt so miserable and at the same time embarrassed by this especially that this was her honeymoon. Now being carried back she became queasy before Scotty rushed her into the bathroom just in time, as he held her while this was happening. Afterwards Lilly lay on the bed feeling so sick and tired of throwing up especially that she just discovered she had just gotten her period, hence the overpowering cramps.

Handing her some Tylenol, Lilly moaned while Scotty placed a hot cloth on her stomach "Next time warn me" he joked. It was no time for jokes as she drew in slow steady deep breaths while he remained at her side before his wife had fallen asleep. Upon flipping open his phone Scotty sighed missing Abigail knowing that already he had spoiled her to death. That dress he bought her was very expensive but well worth buying but needed to save for that house Scotty knew Lilly would love.

Now lying on a sofa he didn't let the fact that Lilly was having severe cramps ruin their honeymoon. They grew worst when she moaned later in pain" I've seen you in a lot more pain, like when you gave birth to Abby".

" Yeah but this doesn't end with a crying baby" she replied but after two days Lilly began feeling better as Scotty hung around knowing he didn't want to gamble knowing how furious his wife would get. Back in Philly Stillman was trying to calm Abigail down but she didn't stop crying. Jefferies came by looking at the nine month old infant" She misses Lil and Scotty" as Stillman nodded" She's the apple of her father's eye".

" Except now he speaks to Abby in Spanish, kid's going to be speaking that before English" grinned Jefferies" Lil's not going to understand a thing her daughter is saying". Glancing over at the infant the two could see the spitting image of her mother especially when she finally calmed down. When Vera came by making a face the three men looked at each other.

"She's got Lil's smile" Jefferies replied before Abigail let out cry when anyone tried to pick her up. Meanwhile the honeymoon had gotten much better but Lilly appreciated how helpful Scotty was especially that he didn't groan about this ruining their vacation, somehow that week in Vegas had already started into week two.

They had enough of being there since their daughter was still their first priority. After flying back home Lilly picked up Abigail as she held on" Mommy missed you so much" kissing her forehead. Now feeling the comfort the infant calmed down hearing her mother's heartbeat. Scotty lips pressed against her cheek glad to see her" I missed you too princess".

Now transferring Abigail into his arms he held her tightly as Lilly smiled" I think she missed her Daddy". Scotty was rocking her softly being the good father he was making her feel guilty for ever sleeping with Keith. Abigail brought such happiness into her life that wasn't there before but still wished she was Scotty's biological child.

However he considered her his blood but it scared Lilly what to tell her later on about her real biological father. Nevertheless the two continued to raise their daughter making more memories as Abigail began reaching her 1st birthday. That was something Scotty was working so hard on especially making a video 

dedicating to their daughter, but he was doing this himself. Though it was hard work and took a lot of research Scotty wanted it to be special to Abigail, as he saw pictures from her birth and beforehand. Looking at a sonogram picture Scotty was so amazed on how tiny she once was growing inside of Lilly then now seeing how big she was getting.

Luckily he had recorded Abigail's first cries putting it onto the video as well. The party was being held at their new house that Scotty had bought just a month after returning home from their honeymoon. It was a four bedroom house but in a safe neighborhood, he knew this would be perfect for his family. Lilly had done a terrific job decorating the place, a talent she never knew she had.

Now with Abigail crawling around, she played with her" Whose going to be one soon" kissing her stomach" Daddy's working so hard to make your party just right". As Lilly sat on the floor she enjoyed just being home and playing with her child, until Scotty came up and kissed her. Abigail smiled watched her parents kissing before making a noise.

"Can't believe she'll be one in two weeks" he said" Remember when she was growing in there" pointing to Lilly's stomach" Now I get to do this" before blowing raspberries on her stomach causing Abigail to make more noise as she began crawling. Scotty rolled a ball as she held it before looking at her father" She's all about you now".

"My brother's family is comin, but not my mom she still doesn't think of Abby as family".

Lilly touched his shoulder" Your mom doesn't see what a good father you made, Abby's lucky to have you. I knew that when she was inside of me".

Scotty held her close" Still got the most beautiful wife in the world, would never think for a second no to marry you" before sharing yet another kiss. Abigail then crawled up to her mother as Lilly picked her up seeing her resting her head on her chest" You sleepy" before rocking her softly. He then leaned closely listening to Abigail breathing softly.

"Any thoughts on our next child" he asked

Lilly was singing softly to her" Think we'll plan for one a couple of months from now" while placing their daughter down in the crib" See you in a few hours". Taking her hand the two entered their bedroom before she drew some water into the tub, a way to relax for the both of them. Scotty had disappeared up into the attic where he was still working on the video for their daughter's birthday; somehow the computer was screwing up.

After getting it to work Scotty went down and rejoined his wife as the two shared a hot romantic bath together with some wine. He then kissed her" What's this talk about having another baby"?

"You have a problem with that" she asked. Scotty smiled" No I'm ready when you are" before pleasuring her with his finger" I like having a baby in the house now". The blonde breathed out while his movements got faster" Harder" she moaned while thrusting her hips" Scotty". He kept on doing it until Lilly came crying out his name.

After her moment of pure pleasure was over she snuggled against him, hearing his heartbeat. That sound comforted her a lot before the two were fast asleep for some odd reason. By the time two weeks had arrived Lilly put Abigail in the dress that Scotty had bought on their honeymoon, she looked so beautiful in it but upon seeing the price tag her eyes widened.

" Your wearing a designer dress Abby, think now Daddy is overly spoiling you" before getting her ready for her big day" One years old today" she said with a big smile. Abigail gave a smile as Lilly set the camera down while she posed alongside her daughter; after the picture had been taken she noticed a small gold heart necklace around her neck.

On the back was the inscription with his badge number and some Spanish written around it.

"Daddy give that to you this morning" Lilly asked" I know he did cause of the mess he left in the kitchen from breakfast". Downstairs Scotty was finishing cooking some stuff for the party, after telling his wife that catering food was out of the questions. Beside he wanted real home cooked food for Abigail's first birthday than anything else.

What topped it off was how he was going to surprise his little girl with something he built out in the backyard. Though it was snowing Scotty felt discourage but knew it was such a perfect day knowing that Abigail had been born on a day like this. Hiding a present for Lilly he knew once she saw this gift it would make her cry to no end.

By the time the guests had arrived Lilly brought Abigail down wearing her beautiful pink lacy dress. Scotty was videotaping it before handing the camcorder to Stillman as he took their daughter into his arms" Los Cumpleaños felices hermoso" (Happy Birthday beautiful). Abigail held onto him as the lights 

dimmed as the video began to play on the flat screen TV, the screen was black until the sound of a baby crying out was heard" That's you" he whispered as the two heard the doctor announce it was a girl. Lilly heard herself crying as she spoke her first words to Abigail as the screen now showed a picture of it.

It then flashed to different ones with the song by KT Tunsell" Suddenly I see". It was perfect with the pictures of Abigail as a baby, especially one with Scotty first holding her. His face captured so much emotion and love that Lilly still saw with pressing her lips to his cheek, but some of the pictures were downright funny especially the one of Vera holding Abigail.

Vera turned looking at Lilly knowing that was right before she spit up on him. Nevertheless he let it go placing his arm around Kat while everyone continued to view the pictures, before it cut to their wedding and aftermath. At the end was a picture of Abigail curled up next to her mother while they both sleep with the caption reading: Mommy's little wish come true.

Lilly was moved beyond tears as she kissed her husband" Your something special" as Abigail pointed at her Grandpa Stillman who then picked her up. The two smiled" Grandpa John" Scotty mouthed following his wife into the kitchen" Boss is always like a father to me, he acts like a grandfather to Abby".

He nodded before handed her a long box, inside was a gold necklace" Scotty's it beautiful" as Scotty put it around her neck" Wanted my girl to have something" inside was an inscription of his love for her. It made Lilly cry softly while he wiped the tears away" Abby was your biggest wish".

"Never could have done it without you"

Cupping her face Scotty peered into a pair of Sapphire eyes" I love you with all my heart"

"Do too" before they kissed breaking away" Just remember that face you had when we saw Abby's tiny heart beating for the first time".

He smiled" Or when I first held her, didn't think I was goin to become a dad".

Lilly took his hand before they got ready to serve the food, she tasted one of the dishes she had made impressed with her own cooking" Think I'm actually a good cook thanks to you". Coming closer she lovingly fed him some as Scotty pretended to gag before swallowing it" Not bad Lil, for something that ain't Italian".

"I don't think I am" she sighed" Didn't think my mother knew ".

He kissed her skin" Your Cuban by marriage" causing her to smile" I'm trying to speak Spanish" Lilly replied before Scotty pulled her into an embrace before the two resumed carrying out the dishes to the table. Then pulling out a gift he handed it to her, after unwrapping it Lilly pulled out a frame which displayed a picture of her when pregnant. It showed her hand resting on her stomach while she looked down but in black and white.

" You took that picture" Lilly whispered as Scotty nodded" Saw how much being pregnant meant to you, wanted to do something" before burying her head into his shoulder crying softly" I wanted so much to be a mom, feeling so empty inside". His hand gently rubbed her back as Scotty turned picking up Abigail as he transferred her into Lilly's arms as the part was about to start; which some bad tension between Kat and Vera on the way.


	16. Birthday and Baby Number 2

Dinner went well until Vera and Kat began fighting over something that happened at headquarters. Lilly rolled her eyes as the two hushed down knowing they didn't want to ruin Abigail's 1st birthday, but Vera kept on sneaking looks over at Kat causing her to sigh in anger. Meanwhile Scotty glanced over at his wife and child seeing how much of a good mom Lilly had become; she was extremely patient, loving and devoted a lot of her time to spend with Abigail. Though sometimes at work it was hard but Lilly made sure not to stay extremely late wanting to read her a bedtime story each and every night.

Sometimes that didn't happen but Scotty knew his stories were just as good. Looking around the table he was disappoint that his brother couldn't make it due to his nephew breaking his leg, but it was good to have the entire squad there. Being together felt like family especially since everyone was close to each other.

"You order take out" Vera asked as Lilly wiped her lips" No I made it".

He shook his head" You the nut of Philly's homicide unit cooks, always thought the boxes did it".

"At least I don't make casserole" Lilly quipped before Vera kept on going" Husband of yours likes cheese wiz of his cheese steak".

Scotty finished chewing and swallowing before talking" You still owe me fifty bucks from poker" seeing the look displayed on Vera's face as he tried to think of a comeback. Kat turned around giving him a look" You haven't paid him back"?

"Think we'll being hearin wedding bells" as she responded" Shut up Valens".

Lilly looked amused before collecting plates" How about you guys take it into the living room" as Stillman took Abigail from her. Now in there the conversation switched to baby talk while everyone played with the one year old. In the kitchen Scotty had Lilly up against the wall as they deepened their kiss" Can't you wait"?

"Nope" he replied shoving his tongue into her mouth before she pinched him before they cleaned up. Kat even helped with putting stuff away" Sorry Vera's being a pain".

"Like that's new" Scotty replied as Lilly interrupted "Enough not having my daughter's birthday ruined" until they heard fighting between Jefferies and Vera. Running in the blonde stood there as the two men backed off knowing they didn't want to see her temper, nor her husband's. By the time the cake came out Lilly held Abigail as everyone sang Happy Birthday, before the three of them blew out the candles together.

Scotty lovingly fed Lilly like during their wedding as she did the same thing. Abigail was fast asleep in her high school before she carried her upstairs for the night. Now standing over the crib Lilly spoke softly" The day I first found out that you were in my tummy I couldn't believe was going to become a mommy. I felt you moving, hiccupping, and kicking felt even happier" bending down to kiss her" Knowing how much I love you" as Lilly watched Abigail's chest rising and falling" Sweet dreams birthday girl".

Upon coming downstairs the presents had already been opened before the cake cutting. Scotty was halfway finished with cleaning up as Vera stood there" Acting likes a maid".

"Being a husband Nick, try being one" he said switching off the light. Now in the living room the men watched the game on TV while Kat had to leave since Veronica had called her about something, this left Lilly alone with the guys. Instead she went outside watching the snow for awhile knowing how long she had waited to be a mother and now with Abigail making a year old today was pure happiness.

Now feeling Scotty's arms around her waist as he kissed her neck" When Abby was four months I stood there all night watchin her".

"Did that when she first came home watching her sleeping on my chest".

Scotty smiled" I kind of like when they first put Abby into your arms, seein you cry Lil. Never knew how tiny babies were, until I first saw our daughter". Lilly reached out touching the snow on the deck railing before he took her hand into his warming" Let's go inside Lil, don't want you to freeze".

"Be in a few" she responded wanting to have another moment to herself. After everyone had left Scotty wrapped her in a blanket as they lay down together taking in each other's comforts; knowing how much love they had for each other. By the time Abigail was able to walk on her own the two were making plans for baby number two.

Lilly once again prepared her body for pregnancy as she monitored herself when she was most fertile. That night the two had the most passionate hard, pulsating sex as Scotty relaxed while concentrating on 

every moan his wife made. Every day after that they had more sex morning and night ensuring that she would conceive but one night Lilly screamed in passion as his moans joined hers before the two rolled off breathing heavily.

"Going to wake up all of Philly that that scream" he breathed out.

Lilly took in a breath" Can't help it; you're the problem" before Scotty kissed her before glancing down" Think you conceived "?

"Don't know I hope so" as she rested her head on his chest. He gently rubbed her back before falling asleep. Just two months later nothing happened but Lilly was determined to get pregnant as night after night they tried hard. One night Scotty tried a different position after cooking her meal that could help her conceive, until the two grew frustrated at this.

"Never thought makin a baby would be hard".

Lilly sighed" Think my mom conceived me after one time, who knows if that was ever true" before he nodded" Still want this baby Lil, not givin up on this". Three weeks later she threw up miserably right before her doctor called with the news" The tests came back you are pregnant, would like to do a sonogram to make sure the baby's alright".

After scheduling one, Lilly placed her hand there before hearing her husband" You okay"?

"Yeah doctor just called".

Scotty looked at her concerned" I'm pregnant" she said as his face warmed pulling her into an embrace. His hand touched Lilly's stomach beaming with happiness before bending down to kiss the skin. He was so thrilled of having another baby before looking at his wife" We goin to tell Abby "?

"When we go for the sonogram" as Lilly smiled" Baby girl's going to be a big sister". When the three of them went into the room she rolled up her shirt as Scotty holding Abigail before an image shot on the screen" That's your baby brother or sister" Lilly replied.

Abigail pointed to it" Baby" as Scotty kissed her before seeing their baby's heartbeat on the screen. He glanced down at her stomach before hearing the details from the doctor. Lilly didn't take her eyes off watching its tiny heart beating. Sometime after the gel was off Scotty kissed her stomach" Got our baby inside of you".

Lilly placed a hand there before kissing her daughter as Abigail put her hand there"Baby's inside of my tummy".

"You were in my tummy once doing this" causing her to giggle" Kept Mommy up all night with that kicking". Abigail then turned" Daddy" wanting him to hold her as Scotty picked her up. Lilly then buttoned up her shirt" Don't tell anyone until I start to show".

"Deal" he said" Kind of hard with you carrying our baby around". Lilly smiled kissing Abigail" See you later little one, Daddy's going to take you back" knowing she had an interrogation to do coming up but wanted to type up something beforehand.


	17. Cherishing second Pregnacy

Sitting at her desk Lilly felt this burst of happiness about being pregnant, this time she felt more relaxed knowing that Scotty too was excited. Though it was his first biological child he didn't feel that way since Abigail was considered his from the most she had gotten pregnant with her, feeling a wave of sickness she got up and raced to the bathroom. While washing up Lilly peered down knowing about the little life inside of her, before taking out a picture; carefully studying it she then felt sick again. Upon coming out Scotty met her in the hallway looking very concerned.

"You okay" as Lilly nodded" Sickness but that's normal" assuring him. Though he knew from last time but hated seeing her so sick like that. During the day which was filled with a dozen suspects that they had to comb through in order to find the killer, but on the way back Lilly had to stop before coming back eating some frozen yogurt.

Scotty kept on glancing down at her stomach feeling happy of having a second child but couldn't announce it. Inside he wanted to but knew that their baby was inside of his wife knowing they both were waiting until she was showing signs of looking pregnant. Upon sitting down he looked at a picture of Abigail that was sitting on his desk, seeing how beautiful her smile was. Scotty knew she had touched his heart from the moment he saw how tiny she was inside, for that he felt so paternal awaiting her birth.

Even now life wouldn't be the same without her or Lilly, knowing his girls held a special meaning to him. Now working later he sat there later on wanting to be with them but knew what a great mother his wife had made. That was true back at their house as Lilly was busying giving Abigail was bath, although she was tired due to early pregnancy she made sure her daughter was fed, bathed and put to bed before 

that could happen. While Abigail giggled Lilly washed her back" You might have little sister to play with or brother".

Abigail loved her baths a lot but afterwards, was changed into a long pink nightgown. While she sipped her apple juice sometime later Lilly read The Velveteen Rabbit to her since it was a book that made her daughter calm.

"Baby" she pointed at her stomach. Lilly then let her touch her stomach" Baby's tiny still".

The toddler was curious about it before the blonde pulled up the covers" You're still our baby, Daddy and I both love you". Abigail was still awake pointing to the book as Lilly read more of it knowing it brought comfort like it had once done for her, soon after her daughter was asleep. Yawning slightly she kissed her before entering her bedroom turning on the alarm.

By the time Scotty had come how he set the alarm again before heading upstairs. First he checked on Abigail before kissing her, knowing how much he cherished coming home to his daughter each and every night. Upon entering their bedroom Scotty smiled seeing Lilly asleep with her hand gently rested on her still thin stomach.

After changing he crawled in next to her kissing her abdomen" Love you baby" he whispered softly. The truth was Scotty was already in love with their second child knowing his love was strong. Now kissing Lilly he also knew his girl had stolen his heart from the way beginning" Hey I love you, always will" softly stroking her face" Love you" before giving her a kiss.

Now with the two fast asleep Scotty was having a bad night's sleep after a long day. He was so stressed but wanted to enjoy his sleep knowing this was well worth having. The next morning Lilly was throwing up sick as Scotty heard her doing that in the bathroom he then came in seeing how sick she was" Want me to call the doctor".

With a nod he did before the two immediately came down there, while having the sonogram they both saw their baby's heartbeat. The doctor told her everything was fine but Lilly needed to relax which entailed taking a couple of days off from work; she groaned knowing this wasn't the time to do so. With a written note Lilly had no other choice but Scotty took Abigail to daycare wanting his wife to relax without a one year old running around the house.

He too stopped by during the day just to make sure; Lilly was lounging around in bed listening to music while she sipped some water.

"You okay" he asked

She looked up" Yeah just tired, think staying home was a good idea" her voice lowered. Scotty leaned forward kissing her before seeing Lilly falling back asleep, he then knew the most rest she got the better her pregnancy would be. Being a good father Scotty took Abigail out for something to eat wanting to keep the household quiet, by the time they returned he brought her up to see her mother.

Lilly looked over" Hey sweetie" kissing her cheek as Abigail snuggled closer. Scotty smiled" She kept on wantin you Lil" before he sat there" You going to be okay with her"?

" I'm fine beside Abby's sleeping" watching her daughter sleep" Only get sick in the morning, haven't felt anything else".

He then planted a soft kiss on her stomach, before their daughter then her" Think we'll have another girl"?

Lilly breathed out" Want to find out this time" as Scotty shook his head" You can keep me in suspense" before he went downstairs heading back to work touching a button which set their house alarm. Now lying back she peered over at Abigail knowing how happy she was to first become a mother, it felt so wonderful to become pregnant now expecting her second child Lilly hoped things would get better but had no idea how hard this pregnancy was about to get.


	18. Twins and Scotty's reaction

By month number three Lilly glanced down as she rubbed the tiny bump that was forming. She smiled knowing how wonderful it felt to be pregnant before pouring some chocolate syrup over a banana as Scotty came downstairs holding Abigail in his arms. He then glanced over at the blonde knowing her cravings were getting odder by the moment; nevertheless Lilly had a certain sweet tooth which worsened during her pregnancy.

"Lil that's gross" as she turned around" Baby's hungry, remember how much I ate with her". Scotty looked over at the one year old in his arms seeing her smiling at him. Making a face she giggled before pointing to her mother's stomach" Baby" as Scotty moved closer letting her hand rest upon there. Lilly breathed out remembering how tiny she was inside of her at one point and now seeing her a year old.

"She's curious about it" Scotty said before putting Abigail down. He then glanced over at their daughter before placing a kiss on his wife's stomach" Hey I'm kissin you" whispering softly" Already love you so much got a big sister waiting to meet you". Lilly then captured his lips as they shared a tender kiss before his hand went back onto her stomach" Getting the feeling you like me this way".

He smiled before scooping Abigail up into his arms" Prepárese para ir de compras" ( Ready to go shopping) as Lilly answered" Ningunas compras" ( No shopping). Scotty shot her a look" Know how to ruin something don't you" teasigtly. Then after parking in a mall parking he carried Abigail into a mall" Piense que haremos de compras de todos modos: (Think we'll shop anyways).

Somehow letting her down wasn't such a great idea as the toddler took off running sending him chasing after her" Abby get over here " raising his voice before Scotty caught her scooping her up into his arms" No corra otra vez"( Don't run again) being firm but didn't yell knowing he didn't want to embarrass 

himself. Placing her into a stroller as he pushed her along knowing Abigail loved to run everywhere, good thing they had a huge yard. While buying stuff for the impending baby Lilly spent the day looking over some color samples wanting the room to be perfect but ended up falling asleep on Abigail's brand new bed.

When Scotty came home he peered over seeing his wife fast asleep with her hands on her stomach. He then snuck the stuff up into the attic which was furnished; knowing their second child would be just as spoiled. Abigail curled up next to her mother settling her head on her chest before falling asleep; before Lilly's eyes opened softly.

"Must have fallen asleep" she whispered" You two have fun". Scotty nodded gently touching her stomach" Got two of them hearin your heartbeat" indicating Abigail could hear it" Can't have an ugly baby Lil".

She smiled softly" This one's making me hungrier than Abby did. Plus the fact I'm more tired than usual" which got him concerned" Coming with you tomorrow".

"Thought you got court "seeing Scotty sighing" Better call me worried about the baby and you". Lilly then gently moved Abby onto the bed kissing her cheek but lay there alongside her daughter; but later on Scotty made her something but didn't sleep worried about their unborn child. By the next afternoon Lilly was getting her blood pressure taking feeling a tad tired from everything.

Her pressure was normal but after being called into the room. She lay back as her doctor examined her" You're almost four months along; has work been tiring"?

"Sometimes my husband has been really good at helping out a home and with our daughter" before the screen went on. Lilly heard the sound of her unborn child's heartbeat echoing before hearing a second one. Sure enough the doctor moved the wand around" Looks like your having twins" seeing two hearts beating.

Lilly was amazed but scared as her doctor scanned around all she could think of was having two newborns in the house at the same time. Her heart was racing fast then realized how she and Scotty both made them during some pleasurable nights spent together. Their twins were his first biological kids as her doctor alerted her that they were healthy.

"Need to eat more Lilly, you're eating for three. That explains your weight gain but its normal" before letting her rebutting her shirt. Now alone she peered down" So there are two of you inside of me" wondering knows why she had been called in and was briefly on bed rest. There wasn't a problem but just two babies developing inside. Scotty was going to flip upon hearing the news but Lilly set up another appointment before heading over to her regular doctor's office.

After getting a complete checkup she stopped over grabbing something to eat on the way back to headquarters. Once there Lilly felt them stirring inside before trying to take it easy, knowing that a month prior the doctor though she heard and saw something but wasn't sure. Now it was just a second baby that was hiding behind its twin.

When Lilly finally returned home she let Abby roam around while making dinner. Now eating for three wasn't thrilling but instead focused her attention on cooking before hearing her daughter giggling as Scotty spoke to her. Coming into the kitchen he leaned closer capturing his wife's lips" You feelin okay".

"Yeah just making dinner" before placing Abigail onto the counter" Told you not to do that"?

He turned around" Let her on here when I cook".

Lilly placed her daughter onto the ground" She's wound up not a good idea now" seeing their daughter running around like a lunatic. Scotty didn't argue but instead went upstairs to change but upon coming back down Abigail was jumping on the couch as he took her off" No jumping" as she raced around some more.

Since it was his turn to bathe and get her into bed, somehow the toddler began growing tired. After dinner Scotty was able to give her a bath and dress until Abigail took off widely. When he finally caught her and carried the toddler up to her room; she reached out for him. Kissing her a few times Scotty saw she was getting pretty sleepy.

Lilly then came in sitting closer to her" Night Abby" as she gave her a couple of kisses. " Think she's asleep" but Scotty leaned down giving her a final goodnight kiss" Sweet dreams" taking a moment to watching his daughter sleeping before the two walked back to their room. Now lying in bed he rolled over stroking her stomach" So there anything wrong"?

"No actually there's nothing wrong" she responded. Scotty scanned her eyes before Lilly spoke" The doctor did find that there's another baby besides this one; I'm having twins". His eyes widened before he almost stopped breathing. Lilly took his hand" Breathe Scotty, we've already been through having a baby before".

His heart was nearly pounding with fear" Remember how good you were taking care of me when Abby was inside. You took to being a father so well especially when she kept us up both all night; it's going to be tough but we survived babyhood with Abby".

Scotty was scared" You sure there ain't another one beside them"?

"Triplets nope only saw two heartbeats, and one of them is moving" placing his hand onto her stomach. He froze before breathing out as Lilly smiled" Could be that boy you want"?

"Rather have girl; besides having Abby is somethin else" but his wife read into his thoughts" Could only be either one or the other they are identical".

He then got up and went into the bathroom before pacing around frightened.


	19. Nervous Daddy Part I

Now having twins wasn't something that Scotty was nearly expecting but he was feeling so scared he had no idea what to do next; but after throwing up several times nothing seemed to help. In fact Scotty was trapped before putting on some clothes pretending that he had received a phone call to come to headquarters. A lie but there was no way now he could lie there knowing now that Lilly was carrying twins inside of her; driving around Scotty was becoming so freaked out by this he parked near headquarters but decided to walk instead. Having Abigail was one thing but two newborns well that was something that clearly was scaring him so badly.

With his heart pounding inside Scotty kept on walking through the rain not knowing what else to do. In the meantime Lilly's hand rubbed her stomach feeling her twin babies stirring inside; knowing she loved being pregnant. It felt nice having two little lives inside all warm and safe but then began to wonder if Scotty was scared due to them being his first biological children? Letting out a sigh she hoped things would get better but by morning Abigail awoke crying out for him.

Luckily Lilly was already up eating breakfast since awaking with some cravings much earlier on. After giving her something to eat she took her to daycare before Abigail placed her hand there.

"Feel_ them moving_" Lilly asked" _Mommy's having two babies_" seeing her daughter's face lit up while placing a kiss on her stomach before they hugged. Abigail then raced over playing with another toddler before the Lilly left heading into a café for something else to eat. By the time she got to headquarters Scotty arrived an hour later.

He looked wiped but avoided her at all costs but then heading into another room Scotty sighed" _Don't think I want this_" glancing over at her stomach. Lilly breathed out" _Look I know your scared them being your first children but did so well after Abby was born, you're a great father_".

" _Lil it's the twins I ain't so sure about_" he replied " _Getting two at one time, knowin we're not havin another one after this. Wanted to enjoy expectin a baby one at time_" Keeping a hand there Lilly felt one of them stirring" _Had to no control over this but I love them so much, even from the moment I got pregnant with Abby. You don't know how empty I felt beforehand; Scotty I had wanted to be a mother so much practically cried me to sleep every night aching to hold my own baby in my arms for the first time. Remembered first seeing her heart beating on the screen realizing there was a life inside of me growing; needing my love"_.

Scotty crossed his arms" I _need to some space Lil to think about this_".

"Leaving_ me_" the blonde asked as he sighed" _Stayin at Nick's for a couple of weeks, I ain't divorcing you Lil just can't live with you right now has nothin to do with you or Abby_".

Rubbing her stomach Lilly stood there all alone now knowing this was his problem but knew she had felt that same wave of sadness inside during her last pregnancy. Even later on her heart began breaking but remained strong for Abigail knowing she always came first in her life; along with the unborn babies. Lilly continued sharing her pregnancy with her; letting the toddler get to feel them moving.

Meanwhile Scotty thought about their impending babies knowing he couldn't just not be there hating those dead beat dads. The fact was they were still his blood; but knew Lilly's joy of having a baby. This wasn't all about him but her knowing how long she had waited for this; besides he felt guilty of leaving Abigail as well.

He was awed seeing her moments after being born how tiny but beautiful she was; especially how the tears of happiness flowed down Lilly's cheeks. Then back at the house she flipped through Abby's baby book seeing pictures of herself during her last pregnancy knowing her dreams of motherhood held on a special meaning to her.

Feeling a hand on the small of her back Lilly looked up" _You look even more beautiful now_" seeing the hand on her stomach. With tears streaming downward he then wiped them away pulling her into an embrace as she cried softly" _Sorry Lil_ "whispering that softly. Upon looking up he placed a hand onto her stomach " _Think one of them is movin_" .

"You_ okay with his_" afraid of the reaction. Scotty nodded" _Made me remember feelin Abby movin or kicking. I already loved her even when she was inside of you; she took away my sadness. Being with you is still the best thing Lil_" admitting his true feelings. Lilly did still crying softly before holding onto him know Scotty wasn't backing out of anything, knowing how strong his love was for her.

He then kissed her" _Just want to check on Abby_" before walking into her bedroom. Scotty sat down softly watching Abigail chest rising and falling as he listened to each breath" _I will always love you_" he whispered while gently planting a kiss her cheek" _Still my baby girl_" before pulling the covers up closer. Remaining there before joining Lilly back in there bedroom as he comforted his wife some more.

"Was_ wrong for doing that, besides I do like you this way_" before placing a hand there. Moving closer as she let him hold her" _It's going to be tough but we can handle this you even were an excellent labor coach"._

"Been_ braggin Lil_" he chuckled. Lilly could feel his heart beat against the palm of her hand as she silently counted each beat before drifting asleep, while Scotty pulled the covers up closer knowing they both could get through this together. The next morning he moved over kissing her cheek as she turned over kissing him back.

Somehow they continued kissing each other" _That was a good one_" Lilly commented before moaning in approval before the two got up starting the day. After both showering and dressing Scotty made Abigail some breakfast while Lilly sat there looking at the picture of her unborn children before placing maple syrup on a piece of bread.


	20. Wild Toddler and Lilly with Cravings

When the news broke about Lilly having twins everyone in the bullpen congratulated her but for Scotty this only made matters worse. He was clearly still scared while rushing into the bathroom emptying his stomach again, tears streamed down his cheeks before throwing up some more. Knowing this was more than nervousness he someone managed to keep it to himself but knew Lilly was right. Glancing around seeing Abigail sitting on his wife's lap, she was indeed the spitting image of her all the way.

When the blonde eyed toddler began to touch everything before spilling Lilly's water all over the case file; but she remained calm and collected. Abigail then grabbed her cell phone "Give Mommy backs her phone".

" No" the toddler replied as Lilly took it out of her hands before putting her on the ground which proved to be a bad idea. Now with a one year old out of control Scotty got up trying to grab his daughter but then Abigail ran out of the bullpen with her father running after her. By now he had knocked people down as the little girl continued to run thinking this whole things was pretty amusing.

"Yo no juego Abby" (I'm not playing Abby) Scotty yelled but ended up smacking right into Vera. As the two men fell to the floor while Lilly searched the building high and low before seeing her asleep in Stillman's arms " Where was she boss"?

"Wondering around rubbing her eyes" as he continued to hold her as Scotty stood there" Why did you put her down, Abby runs"?

Lilly drew in a deep breath" You're her father couldn't have stopped her yourself"?

"What's your excuse Lil"?

"On the phone and have two fetuses inside of me" seeing her husband's reaction" Don't say those words again ".

She smiled" Think this detective boss, can't handle twin babies, or a one year old" seeing Stillman chuckling. He then carried Abigail back to his office leaving the two standing there but neither one of them said anything until Lilly rubbed her stomach" Babies are kicking".

Placing a hand there Scotty stood there feeling them as he smiled feeling this" Any names"?

"Was thinking Fetus and Fetus Valens" Lilly chuckled seeing his reaction" I think if it's a girl how about Emma or Jake"?

"Not going to happen they are identical meaning same sex, tell me you weren't listening when I told you" as Scotty made a face. Lilly shook her head before he grinned" So I'll have two sons maybe this was a good thing that night"?

Rolling her eyes she walked away while leaving her husband rambling off more names. It got to the point he was becoming so annoying Lilly groaned" Enough we got plenty of time to discuss this"?

" Didn't let me choose with Abby" he replied" Do like the name but know me being the father, kind nice for me to do something" seeing her point" Knocked me up with that pleasure stick of yours".

Scotty made a face " Pleasure stick what the hell kind of word is that, ghetto child" making Lilly really want to smack him in the face" Whatever it was your boys hit my egg pretty damn hard". He couldn't argue knowing this was part him that got her pregnant in the first place but now realized the fact that the nursery wasn't done.

"Relax" Lilly responded" I'm four months today" as Scotty looked down" One of them is complaining for sure about lack of room".

"No they're hungry or should I say our girls "teasing him before he spoke "Think you're carrying our boys all looking like me".

Kat groaned" There's a bad thought of two babies punching each other out in there; better off with two girls looking like Lil". Scotty leaned closer" What I ain't attractive Miller"?

"Didn't say that but that's a disaster waiting to happen" she teased while looking pretty serious. He shook his head until Vera came out" So I heard the names are Fetus and Fetus pretty odd if you ask me"?

Sipping his coffee Scotty felt sick again all this baby talk made him want to throw up. Then while driving home Abigail through a fit from being so cranky "Casi en casa" (Almost home) he replied glancing over at his wife "You need to eat more Lil got them inside of you".

"Getting fat" was her response as Scotty sighed" I still thought you were attractive Lil, being pregnant doesn't chance that". That didn't seem to help even when he picked up some takeout as the three of them returned home while Abigail nibbled on some food seeming disinterested in it. Lilly picked at it before Scotty fed her lovingly" That always gets you to eat" while made her eat more of the dinner.

While bathing Abigail sometime later she was fussy all the way but trying to put her to bed was even worse. She kicked the blankets off bed before Scotty held her until Abigail started to calm down while rubbing her back gently. Upon placing her down she drifted off into a deep sleep before he kissed her goodnight.

In the other room Lilly was rubbing cocoa butter onto her stomach while feeling the twins kicking inside. She sighed before seeing Scotty walking in he looked exhausted" Got them to look forward to".

"Abby being difficult again" he groaned as Lilly placed his hand onto her stomach. His face softened but got spooked" They playing soccer in there"?

"No but one of them last night had hiccups" seeing him grinning" Drunken baby"? Lilly made a face" Cute do know they can hear you". Scotty then felt another kick before rubbing her stomach as it stopped before Lilly turned onto her other side before falling asleep, but in the middle of the night he got up glanced over at his pregnant wife.

Somehow Scotty didn't sleep well especially now with Abigail approaching two whom she was already becoming a wild child. Two weeks later Lilly was moaning about her weight like before "I'm much fatter this time".

He laughed as she shot him a look" Not funny because I'm craving Oreos with Fudge and big glass of milk". Scotty shook his head before his wife spoke" We need to buy them out ate the last package last night" then she changed her mind" Got to eat healthy" but at the Grocery store Lilly practically drove him crazy with all the odd food cravings not to mention Abigail's temper tantrums.


	21. Seperated

Now being driven crazy to an extreme Scotty couldn't take it anymore to the point that he was sleeping on the couch away from her; but during the night images of his wife holding three or four babies appeared as they all cried. He could see Abigail raced around breaking stuff to the point neither of them could control her; while she roamed around while Lilly was up looking like a zombie surrounded by babies.

Scotty gasped loudly realizing it was just as dream but he grew so scared even creeping into the bedroom watching his wife asleep; knowing inside were two little lives that they had created together. Moving closer he felt the movements as their babies stirred softly inside while hearing each breath their mother breathed in; as the each beat of her heart soothed them. Now planting a kiss on Lilly's cheek he knew their babies meant a lot of him in so many ways before heading back downstairs to go back to sleep.

By 9am Lilly took Abigail down to a mommy and me class while Scotty began fixing up the basement. He needed time away from them but continued to work harder on this project; knowing his wife wanted the nursery painted soon. Meanwhile Lilly was teaching Abigail how to swim since the class was at a pool in which the toddler began to kick wildly splashing the water around; but she clearly enjoyed the water.

For the most part the morning went fine even after the two got out of the water. Abigail liked to run as Lilly took her hand" No running by the pool" while trying to dry her off" Stay still Mommy needs to dry you off ". Now wearing a pair of shorts and some sandals before stopping off at a park; but her daughter 

wanted to be chased; which was a good thing that Vera had shown up. She watched how he played with her before flying her around hearing her giggling, before Abigail began crying. Lilly got up walking towards them" Think she misses Scotty".

"Yeah he's been weirder every since I told him I'm carrying twins" she sighed" Getting all nervous but was fine when I was pregnant with her" taking the toddler into her arms. Vera then nodded" Want me to talk to him Lil, isn't fair what he's doing".

Give her usual smile Lilly shook her head" I'll be fine anyways thanks for catching her" before placing Abigail down inside the stroller as she sat there wearing very cool shades. Somehow just walking around town was getting her to think about Scotty knowing there was rather more than just being so pathetically panicky.

With a doctor's appointment in just an hour Lilly needed to keep herself calm about the whole thing; but after grabbing a bite to eat for the both of them the two sat outside a café. Just enjoying being outside in the warm weather made her feel ten times better than sitting at home with a nervous husband; who was not even sharing the same bed anymore.

Somehow Lilly made a trip to Geno's and got a cheesestake for her husband knowing she shouldn't have done that but when meeting up with him; Abigail made a mad dash for her father. Now holding onto her Scotty glanced over at his wife who handed him his lunch" Didn't have to do that Lil".

"Well since we don't eat together as a family especially that we both never really see you anymore" she replied sarcastically. He could see the frustration in her face while sitting down to devour the cheesesteak while Abigail sat on his lap; but Lilly felt worn from this especially carrying twins.

Now standing there she felt one of the m kicking inside before glancing over at her watch" Got ten minutes before we have to be there". Scotty looked up at her" Enough with the ice queen act getting sick and tired of it" quickly finishing his sandwich before putting Abigail into the stroller" Can't even sleep in my own bed".

" Is this because I'm pregnant or you were just happy with her" Lilly replied" You know what if you don't want to really be here then go home, not the first time you've been like this".

Scotty turned around" I ain't going home these are my kids".

"When that convenient" continuing to push the stroller down the sidewalk before he had stopped her but by this point Lilly was beyond pissed at him" Don't pretend to act like a loving father to her if you really don't love them" motioning to her swelling abdomen" Want a divorce fine I'm not stopping you from doing that".

Upon sitting in the waiting room ten minutes later before hearing her name being called out for the sonogram. Now lying down Lilly let out a breath while the doctor poured some gel onto her stomach before hearing two hastening heartbeats; she smiled at the little lives growing inside. By now Abigail was sitting on a chair watching this" Babies" pointing out proudly.

Lilly smiled knowing her daughter was so curious about her unborn siblings but wished Scotty was here to see this; remembering how he was when pregnant with Abigail. In fact she needed to share this joy with him again but knew their marriage was indeed falling apart pretty fast; facing motherhood alone. Her heart was broken inside not wanting to raise their three kids without him especially since Abigail was so close with Scotty.

When the sonogram was over Lilly sighed before wiping off the gel seeing her daughter's eyes looking right into hers" I'm sorry Abby" bursting into tears while holding her close. She was upset so much at Scotty plus the hormones added to the emotions "Mommy loves you so much" before putting down her shirt then proceeding to carry Abigail out of the room.

After making the next appointment Lilly went home to an empty house feeling lonely again; as she spotted his wedding rings on the table. Tears began falling faster knowing he wanted out of marriage so much that now going upstairs she lay down on the bed crying very hard; feeling the heartbreak of losing the man she loved so much. Then Abigail murmured" Daddy" wanting him badly as she held onto one of his white t-shirts that was still sitting on the bed.


	22. Sad Birthday and Hospitalized

Even at work things got a little rough especially that Scotty hadn't bothered even asking how things went during the sonogram or how Abigail was; which infuriated her to no end. Even during last night Lilly was up with her daughter trying to calm her down after she screamed out for her father needing him badly, especially when the tears started streaming like rain out of the clouds. It broke Lilly's heart knowing how stupid and ignorant Scotty was acting especially since he took it upon himself to become a father to Abigail.

Then in the break room Lilly tried to avoid him but he spoke anyways" Not divorcing you". She raised her eyebrows" Yeah then what's your wedding ring doing on the kitchen table" catching him once again in a big lie" Don't expect any custody" her voice now chocking in tears feeling even more miserable. Stepping outside Lilly took some calming deep breaths knowing the babies were feeling her stress especially now.

Later that day when Vera was supposed to be watched Abigail; when Saccardo walked in holding Abigail.

"Hey Rush found your kid" as Lilly went over taking her daughter into her arms whom instantly spotted her father nearby now growing with excitement. The blonde sighed feeling another kick inside of her" Thanks for finding her" before heading towards the elevator with a toddler calling out for Scotty. One thing Lilly wasn't going to do was subject Abigail to her father's bad attitude not wanting to make her feel unwanted or unloved.

Then while walking along she took her daughter treating her to a mini manicure and pedicure; but Lilly decided to get her toes down needing to also pamper herself. She decided not to let herself get dragged 

into Scotty's problems but relax while getting her legs massaged which really helped; seeing how Abigail grew excited over getting her first manicure. Lilly smiled just enjoying doing something with her daughter took away the stress before the polish was being applied to her toenails; very usual but being a mother certainly changed her.

Now underneath the dryer Abigail giggled excitedly seeing her pink nails while Lilly read through a pregnancy magazine before knowing it was time to leave; as the two walked out in flip-flops she had bought a couple of days ago. There was a reason for getting her nails down Abigail's 2nd birthday was tomorrow which in fact made Lilly go home to make sure the house looked fine.

Needless to say Scotty didn't call even at night as he continued to lift weights at the gym ignoring the fact that his daughter's birthday was tomorrow; but by the next day he arrived back here while Abigail began crying over her cake" Daddy" as Lilly tried to comfort her with no luck. The two year old continued to cry even harder before Stillman took her into his arms trying to be a grandfather to her.

Lilly immediately dialed Scotty's number as he picked up" Nice going making Abby cry missing her second birthday like this"?

"Told you I wanted out" as she raised her voice "Did more than that when I have two fetuses inside of me being stressed by your stupidity, and a two year old misses her father so much. Either way I'm filing for separation I can't put my kids through this anymore".

"Fuck you" Scotty replied shutting his phone before resuming lifting weights. Now in the kitchen Lilly tried to calm herself down but the birthday party was completely ruined as she carried Abigail upstairs" I'm sorry Abby, no matter what I love you so much" kissing her a couple of times.

Abigail cried softly against her stomach before quieting down while Lilly sang softly to her. It hurt deeply but after everyone had gone; she remained there knowing how painful it had felt. Later on Scotty arrived as Lilly stood there" Don't even apologize for ruining Abby's birthday, why did I even let you be a father to her knowing this was all just a bunch of lies"?

Scotty sighed" Look I still love you".

"Heard that one not going to take your word not when our kids are concerned. Abby cried for a long time didn't even blow out the candles knowing you weren't there; breaks me seeing her so sad wanting you".

He sat down on the couch" The ring you found was the one I had lost; wearin the new one" motioning to his finger as Lilly shot him a look " Don't deserve to wear knowing you don't really love me". Scotty could see how tired and stressed so looked" Can't we try Lil, don't feel right just being a bachelor again"?

Lilly yawned" Ever consider them before us the babies are stressed out enough, plus having a two year old on top of everything". Scotty turned and faced her" Hey can't imagine anyone else as my wife too 

attached to you. Just can't handle Abby sometimes or the fact we will be eventually having twins that age".

Shaking her head" That's being a parent doesn't mean these two will be like her. We could have worse than having just a wild child; for the most part Abby is sweet natured doesn't have temper; but she is a Daddy's girl all the way. Last night she hid underneath the blankets not wanting to watch the baseball game".

Scotty was listening to what Lilly was saying thinking each thought through but she had the last word" We made this together can't help the fact my egg split into two, that's biology their our blood. Like it or not both of them could very well come out looking like you".

He then got up heading towards the door" See you tomorrow " before seeing Lilly's hands on her stomach" You okay"?

"I'm fine their kicking again" as Scotty left feeling guilty for walking on his family. He knew she was right about everything once again; especially knowing how they did make the two tiny beings inside of her. Then heading out to Jones Tavern Scotty sat there with a cigar still thinking about this rationally; knowing his heart was still set on being a father and husband.

While sleeping over at Vera's apartment Scotty was dreaming about Abigail seeing her bright blue eyes standing there while she tried to get onto the bed. Although he could hear her voice calling for him as 

she disappeared before Scotty woke up breathing extremely hard; thinking about his little girl. The truth was he yearned to just hold Abigail in his arms while her head rested again him; now lying there Scotty felt alone and incredible stupid for doing that especially since he loved their unborn children as well. Now getting back together with Lilly was going to be even harder but Scotty wanted to make an attempt to save their marriage.

During the upcoming week the two made arraignments to sit down and talk; before that could happen Lilly was rushed to the hospital. Scotty immediately followed as he came into the room looking at his wife "What happened" he whispered taking her hand.

"Got dizzy" she spoke breathing in through an oxygen tube in her nose. He glanced over at her stomach" They okay" fearing something bad. Lilly nodded" Yeah doc says they are fine but I need to be monitored".

Scotty saw the stress he had caused her" I'm sorry you're still the woman I have always loved from the moment we first met; this is my fault cause not matter what my heart is still in being married and being a father. I love them" placing his hand onto her stomach" Moving a lot aren't they"?

Lilly breathed in" Can't just take your word for it" as Scotty leaned closer" I love Abby miss her waking me up every morning and having my bride next to me; it was wrong especially since becoming a father has taught me things. Was only thinking of me I screwed up Lil had to be here for you, them and Abby"?

Now he remained there holding onto his wife's hand" Not leaving you" as she held on still wanting to make things right. Lilly didn't want to give up but somehow Scotty's comfort made her feel even better as she rested her eyes; while he sat there hoping their unborn twins would be fine. An hour later a doctor came into the room "You the husband"?

Scotty nodded before giving Lilly a kiss as he followed the doctor out into the hallway" Your wife needs to be on bed rest for a month; just so her pressure remains normal. At the last checking it was high the babies are stressed as well we're going to keep her for a week to ensure that but after be a good thing if Lilly remains relaxed".

"We're in the middle of a case my wife is very dedicated to her job; but I'll do whatever it takes". The doctor then went back into the room before taking Lilly's pulse while she remained asleep; Scotty watched intently afraid to lose his unborn children knowing he was the culprit of their mother's stress. Then Lilly opened her eyes seeing her doctor listening to her heart while seeing how much her husband's concern was.

After the doctor had left he came closer as she began crying softly" I'm scared Scotty" before he held her close" Nothing's happening to you are them" vowing softly kissing her lips. Out in the hallway Vera comforted Scotty afterwards as the two men fought hard before both getting hurt as Scotty landed up with two broken fingers.


	23. Bed Rest and some Daddytme

Now with his hand wrapped in bandages Scotty sat down in the cafeteria drinking some stale coffee while Stillman sat there across from him. Though he wasn't happy with his behavior John was going to do everything to ensure that Lilly remained not under stress and take care of Abigail until she was physically able again. One thing was for certain Scotty needed to get himself refocused and calm before trying to make things right again; especially since they were expecting their twin babies in almost four months.

"Boss I need to be there for Lil and Abby" Scotty stated but John wasn't giving in" Not when it comes down this it isn't healthy what this is doing to the fetuses who are trying to develop; or to Lil whom needs to remain on bed rest. Can't have you pulling this especially for Abigail can tell she's affected by this as well".

Scotty sighed" So what I visiting them am off limits now"?

"For awhile Lil's under my care now knowing how much she wanted to be a mother. Losing them would hurt her badly can't risk that happening, especially since Abigail's father walked out on her the day that she became pregnant. You stepped in Scotty proving to be both a good husband and father but went back on that without realizing how this affects Abigail; knowing how unloved and unwanted Lil had felt throughout her whole childhood" John cared deeply for Lilly since he had always thought of her as a daughter.

"Who's going to take care of Abby" questioned Scotty" She needs me boss been missing my little girl ".

Upon getting up John glanced down at the younger man" Let me take care of them first then we'll work from there, don't let me catch you going over there. It's best if Lil relaxes without having to deal with you right now; I know you are her husband Scotty but my concern now is for her and Abigail".

Now all alone Scotty felt miserable scared of losing his own children all due to his bull shit; plus the fact he wasn't allowed to be with them. The truth was he knew Stillman was right but not seeing Abigail was pretty painful; especially since he wanted to hold her in his arms right now. Upon getting up Scotty left the hospital walking around thinking about the whole thing; before Abigail popped into his mind. His beautiful little girl needed him also especially while passing a playground he used to take her to, if only Scotty could take it back and start over knowing now that wasn't going to happen.

A week later Lilly was at home on bed rest while John did everything to make sure she was alright; meaning getting her food and drinks plus brining Abigail over to see her. For the most part things were find expect being sent out for bizarre cravings she had but one night while he was getting the food Lilly lay there thinking about Scotty. In fact Lilly wanted so much for him to kiss her she yearned for his comfort and love right now; while the babies kicked inside. Coincidently Scotty was also thinking about her wanting to rest his hand lovingly on her stomach but remained there while Vera was watching Abigail at their boss's apartment.

Pulling out a picture of his little girl Scotty felt another ache forming inside of him while at the same time Vera tried to play with Abigail but she sat there" Daddy" looking around for her father. Sitting down he sighed" I know you want your Daddy, he loves you a lot Abby", the usual bubbly blonde haired toddler glanced up at him sadly" My Daddy". It broke Vera's heart to see how much Abigail needed Scotty right now but couldn't go against Stillman's rules knowing how bad things were standing as of right now.

After Lilly was busy eating her meal she took in a deep breath" Boss let Scotty see Abby, this isn't about her or them. We both love our daughter a lot it's important she sees her father he's not about to divorce me I know that for a fact; I see how much Scotty loves me on his face". John sat down on the bed looking at her swelling abdomen" Need to keep relaxed Lil doing this for your own good and them".

She nodded" Make sure Abby spends time with Scotty please Boss" rubbing her abdomen. John sighed as Lilly began falling asleep as he pulled the covers up closer while making sure the A/C temperature was set the way she liked it. Upon going downstairs he stopped glancing over at picture taken a couple of months ago of Scotty on a horse with Abigail seeing how fatherly he had looked. John knew after his own divorce how this affected him before Kat dropped by" Want me to stay here Boss"?

"No you got Veronica "he replied" Tomorrow bring Abigail to my apartment after work so Scotty can see her; I want you to remain there making sure he doesn't lash out or do anything". Kat understood seeing how much her boss was protecting over both Lilly and Abigail as she contacted Vera who was in the middle of trying to get the two year old to sleep.

By the next morning Lilly awoke with a text message: Hey Love you; while a small smile crept onto her face wanting to be kissed so much. In fact his love was the kind that dismantled every bit of loneliness inside but now it had seemed to be crawling back slowly, before lying there all alone. She ached to just lie here in bed beside Scotty just craving to be loved and comforted now, especially being almost five months along. Now hearing her little girl Lilly soon felt better as Abigail was placed on the bed snuggling closer.

"I missed you" she whispered kissing her cheek" Was wondering where my little girl was". Abigail rested her head on her chest as John smiled" You going to be alright being alone with her" seeing the blonde nodding softly. Shortly after that Lilly and Abigail were both asleep again but it helped to minimize stress since her little girl always brought so much joy into her life.

Thought it was raining out later on Abigail remained calm while giggling feeling her unborn siblings moving around" You want girls or boys"?

"Girls" Abigail replied" Girl babies" causing Lilly to smile before getting the two year to sit down. Taking out The Velveteen Rabbit she began reading to her seeing how it still had a calming effect on both her daughter and her; but nevertheless Abigail glanced upward as Lilly began softly brushing her hair" No matter what you'll still be our baby".

"Daddy's baby" making her smile even more" You still are his baby and mine". Abigail was growing up pretty fast especially now toilet trained which was a plus but still awoke at 6:30 am each and every morning, but couldn't sit here all day. Lilly knew that very well" Wait until Grandpa John comes back okay"?

"No you" the toddler spoke touching her hand" Mommy needs to sleep ". Abigail was becoming very stubborn but somehow didn't throw at fit but remained there playing with her toys, until Kat arrived to take the toddler to daycare. With all her coworkers stepping in Lilly felt loved but at the same time knew her daughter was in good hands, as she focused on keeping herself calm.

Shortly after work Scotty was holding Abigail in his arms after she ran straight into his arms. Tears of happiness were seen while kissing his daughter" I missed you". She smiled holding onto him while Kat stepped out knowing Scotty wasn't the type of father to abuse his child, especially seeing how much he cared for Abigail.

After bathing her he tucked the two year old into bed" Seré un mejor papá a usted(I'm going to be a better daddy to you) while speaking in English again" I love you Abby right here" pointing to his heart. Somehow Abigail placed her hand there feeling her father's heart beat" feel that you got one also" taking the other hand as she glanced up" Thump" .

"That's your heart beating" seeing how curious Abigail had become. Scotty then kissed her" The babies hear Mommy's all the time" while pulling up the covers closer" You want me to read to you"?

"No" pointing to his chest as he lay down letting her lie there" Heart "whispering softly while Abigail began falling asleep. Scotty knew that promise was the truth he couldn't leave the little girl he adored so much, especially knowing how much he had yearned to be a father deep down. Before long Scotty got up kissing her again" I'm sorry for leaving you and Mommy" admitting the truth.

Watching Abigail's chest rising and falling softly he counted each breath knowing how much being a father meant to him. Scotty had screwed up big time but right now he had to care for Lilly knowing how alone she must be feeling, especially with their unborn children inside of her. It wasn't right at all to inflict the stress on his whole family; but then Abigail stirred as Scotty continued lying there alongside his daughter

However by morning he had taken her down to a park, spending some quality time instead of being at work. This wasn't out of guilt but purely complete love while the two slide down a slide laughing before pushing her around on the swings, one thing Scotty wasn't going to do was buying things to make up for lost time.

That's not what the type of dad he was; but instead acted like the father he always was. Being there for Abigail was more important than buying her the world especially since the two had a very close bond with each other. This was a good step in the right direction putting his daughter first which showed responsibility and maturity but also made Scotty put himself into Lilly's shoes so to speak.

He had to go there and be a husband to her instead of an immature idiot. Somehow she was thinking about him at this given second knowing their marriage could be fixed, especially knowing their relationship came to be through love, trust and devotion. Lilly loved Scotty but was glad he was spending time with Abigail making her understand that his words weren't the truth. She knew it would be awhile before things would be alright between them; while both wedding and engagement rings sat on her finger.


	24. Working it out Pt1

Later on Scotty peered into the bedroom Lilly sat up smiling at him" Hey" he came closer kissing her lips " You feeling alright"?

Lilly nodded softly while Scotty lay down beside her "I'm not causing anymore stress; here because I love you" keeping his hand there" and them" adding to his sentence. He gently caressed her abdomen feeling them kicking inside but it was the love of the two little lives they had made together whom were soothed by her heartbeat.

"We'll work it out Lil "planting a kiss on the side of her cheek. Lilly felt comforted by that" How did it go with Abby"?

Scotty smiled" Went to the playground then swimming and she had sunscreen on" knowing how Abby inherited her mother's pale complexion" Taught her more things, but we had good time". He knew his wife was downright tired from everything before getting her to sit up while massaging her back; Lilly enjoyed this feeling even when he rubbed her neck as well.

"I need you here" she whispered while feeling his lips kissing her cheek. Scotty then fluffed up her pillows" How about I make you something you haven't had since being pregnant with Abby"? A small smile crept onto her face" Think that's the reason why she has such a sweet tooth".

He chuckled" You did make a beautiful baby". Lilly placed another hand over her stomach" Don't think these two will be ugly considering that they have a handsome father" while the two shared a moment in full wonder and awe.

"Need to walk" she replied a few minutes later" I feel like I'm deserting Abby".

Scotty rubbed her back" You're not Lil but we need to be a family again; and forget about this. We got two little ones on the way".

Leaving it on this note the two tried to move on but Lilly turned looking up" This can't happen again I'm serious especially when it comes down to them". He took her hand "Not screwing up not when being married to you means so much to me"; while Scotty headed into another room to sleep knowing that his wife needed all the rest she could get.

It was better this way without trying to push more stress onto Lilly which wasn't a good thing, but after running out four times during the course of the night he was beyond tired. Sleep didn't find him even during early morning when Scotty carried Abigail upstairs peering into the room" Found the missing link to the case".

Lilly looked up smiling" Hey you" hugging her daughter" Tummy's growling" while she giggled.

"Thought Abby might like to eat with you" he replied" Brought her home told Boss I'm taking off to care for my family" giving his wife a kiss. Lilly leaned forward capturing his lips for split second" Probably didn't go for that"?

"I'm sure Nick or someone will drop by" pulling out some wrapped sandwiches from a paper bag. While the three of them ate Abigail placing a half piece of bread on her mother's stomach" Babies eat". Scotty took it away" Their eating whatever's in Mommy's tummy "which seem to get her to at least take a couple more bites.

Soon after breakfast was over Abigail played in her room while Scotty sat outside waiting for Lilly to come out of the shower. The door finally opened as his wife stood there dressed in sweats" Feels nice being up, not going back to bed. I feel fine Scotty not dizzy or anything".

His face grew serious with concern but Lilly shook her head" Need some fresh air it helps wouldn't hurt them at all". After coming downstairs she sat outside enjoying the warm weather while keeping herself relaxed, but it helped especially with music from a portable CD player. With that set Lilly resumed reading a crime novel aching so much to head back to work.

Meanwhile Abigail sat on her father's shoulders while the two of them painted more of nursery. It was painstaking but Scotty enjoyed letting the two year old paint her future siblings room. He then put Abigail down" Paint over here, Daddy needs to finish the tops".

She was now splattering the pain all over but lucky for him he hadn't lay down the new carpet yet, but clearly the toddler was having fun. Turning up the music Scotty glanced over seeing Abigail dancing" Usted quiere esta música" (Like this music)?

"Si" she replied surprising him which was understandable since he had started speaking in Spanish to her as a baby. After completing some parts of the room Scotty was able to clean up the room, him and Abigail all without a fight. Half hour later he came outside seeing what Lilly was reading chucking in amusement.

"Can't keep away from work" seeing the look spread across her face" No but I need to cases are probably needing my attention" while glancing over at Abigail's clothes" Did we not agree not to spoil her rotten"?

Scotty shook his head" Boss bought it for her I know better Lil" kissing her lips" Ready to see these kicking machines"?

Thirty minutes later Lilly came out sitting back down in the chair" My weight's normal, pressure's around normal". He smiled" Good but it's got to stay that way" taking her hand into his" Just hope Abby's not giving Vera hell" causing them both to chuckle softly.

Few minutes the two were escorted into a room while Lilly lay down as man stood there" Glad to see your pressure's been staying down, any problems pregnancy wise"?

"No just the usual kicking and cravings. Been feeling fine" before some warm gel was felt on her abdomen before the doctor waved a wand. Scotty then heard two heart beats seeing their babies on the screen squeezing Lilly's hand in happiness while watching them in constant amazement.

"What's he writing down" Scotty asked nervously "What we're having" came her response. He wanted to know but there was a joy in not finding out especially after witnessing Abigail's birth, seeing her very first moments in her mother's arms. To him that was meaningful enough until the screen had shut off" Their development is normal everything is where it should be, I expect a normal delivery".

Lilly breathed out" Can I go back to work"?

"Not at least for two more weeks, but examine you privately to be on the safe side" before later on sitting inside of another room.

The doctor placed a stethoscope onto Lilly's back hearing her breathing in and out" A couple of deep breaths".

" Your breathing sounds good" while now listening to her heart as Lilly thought about last night hoping Scotty was not about to go back on his word. He being there was important especially since their love didn't disappear. In fact working it out seemed to be the goal right now but they both were paying more attention to Abigail putting her first.

The sound of her doctor's voice brought Lilly back to reality "Your sonogram doesn't show any abnormities but two healthy fetuses, whom are both girls" which brought a smile onto her face.

After exiting the office Scotty turned" What are we having"?

"Twins" came her reply hearing him speak" How about you tell me about one of them"?

Lilly stopped walking" Nope not when they are both the same sex" he moved closer" Tell me I want to know".

She chuckled in amusement before getting back into the car as Scotty drove home whiles their bantered in a friendly kind of way. Upon arrival the place was surrounding in candles seeing Lilly's face" Romantic night"?

"Vera took Abby over to Kat's house, figured I need to pamper my wife Valens Style" as she laughed softly" What kind of plans do you have "?

"Hot bath together, candlelight dinner just the two of us. Try to work this out in a good way before these ones pop out, besides we have another day "moving closer while the two kissed. Now leading Lilly upstairs she hid the photo wanting to surprise Scotty with two more daughters, hearing the water running in the bathtub.


	25. Romance and Babies

While candles burned softly in the background, Lilly's head rested against Scotty's chest while hearing the each beat of his heart. It had sounded so soothing while continuing to listen knowing how calm she was getting just from that; before Scotty gently stroked her stomach lovingly. He couldn't wait until they were both lying on his chest hearing them each breathing softly against him, for now enjoyed having this time with Lilly.

Afterwards Scotty started preparing dinner as Lilly came into the kitchen noticing now he was shirtless. Brushing her hand across his chest she leaned forward kissing him" Been working out lately" seeing him chuckle" Got to be especially since I have a sexy wife".

"A fat one" joking as Scotty continued cooking before the two enjoyed it over candlelight, before long they curled up together in bed just needing to be close to each other. Though he was tired the joy of having more kids made him realize about being a father; knowing it had all started with Abigail. She was always going to be his little girl forever even with the two impending arrivals.

Then Lilly's voice interrupted his train of thought" Kind of want that special sundae you make" seeing how warm his eyes was before Scotty headed downstairs stopping to call ; checking up on Abigail whom was missing the both of them. He promised to pick her up early tomorrow morning especially with the impending baby shower.

While making the sundae Lilly took out the picture smiling to her about having twin girls wondering whom they would be resembling. On one aspect having them looking like Scotty wasn't such a bad thing since Abigail took after her, but knew they both were also going to become attached to him. Even now 

with their daughter having that close bond was important knowing she grew with fatherless. Hearing him approaching Lilly hid the picture seeing his face" That include both sexes"?

"Why are you interrogating me like a suspect" she grinned before Scotty handed her the bowl" I should know".

Eating the ice cream Lilly sighed" Can't be surprised when their born", before stealing the spoon from her" Just wanted some fudge". After the bowl lay now empty Scotty watched his wife now fast asleep watching her chest rising and falling remembering how he watched that right after she had been shot. He was glad that Lilly had pulled through and lived but knew they couldn't live without each other especially now.

Snuggling closer Scotty caressed her stomach thinking about their impending additions, remembering the first time he had ever felt Abigail moving around inside. Reaching over his eyes remained fixed on a picture of Lilly first pregnant with her, seeing the happiness of her dream that had come true. Upon hearing loud thunder he noticed that she was stirring softly" Sleep Lil"

Kissing her lips Scotty watched how Lilly remained asleep while one of her hands rested softly on her abdomen. Right at this very moment he moved closer before sleep finally claimed him, while thunder echoed outside. By the time early morning had arrived the two were snuggled together immersed in a very deep sleep, especially for Lilly who breathed in softly while her unborn daughters lay there floating in their warm environment.

When Scotty finally awoke four hours later he leaned over kissing her neck several times, before Lilly awoke turning around as the two shared a couple of good morning kisses.

"That was a good one" she whispered softly while feeling him kissing her all over which made her feel even better. Scotty was glad Kat could watch Abby for another day before the two showered and dressed while Lilly sat there at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"What no whale joke" she teased seeing him smiling at her" Nah kind of think I did a good job" motioning to her pregnant belly. "Knocking me up with twins because you came too hard".

Scotty chuckled softly" Look who's talking from the woman who's wild in bed; could get enough couldn't you" gently touching her stomach" I can't wait to hold both of you" speaking to their unborn babies. The blonde smiled" Kind of wanting to go shopping, besides walking is good for me".

His eyes peered into hers before the two drove to a mall, but Lilly felt good enough to do this. After buying stuff for she while Scotty was inside of a jewelry store picking up something for his wife and daughter. After hiding it in the other bags full of clothes for him before being dragged around while Lilly searched for an outfit to wear to an upcoming party that was for cops.

Finally after an hour she found the skirt that fitted her right, but Scotty paid for it. After running some more errands the two went to the movies enjoying their day out without interruptions; which had seemed to be a good thing. Besides Lilly was already engrossed in the movie especially since she was using her detective skills to figure out this horror flick which already was scaring her quite a bit.

Afterwards the two were bantering back and forth about it" Just a movie ain't a case" Scotty replied before going how while they spend the remainder of the afternoon in the pool together. Dressed in a two piece bikini as the two played basketball together, somehow Scotty missed it as he dove underneath the water before splashing her.

Lilly laughed while splashing him back before lying on a float, feeling the warm sunshine on her swelling abdomen. As music played out from a nearby boom box while the two relaxed together not thinking about anything in particular, which was a relief to Scotty. He needed this badly as his breathing became slower while enjoying this moment.

By the time Lilly had returned to work Vera noticed several of his cupcakes were gone. Automatically shot a certain blonde a look" That was mine"?

"Sorry" with chocolate around her lips" Got hungry". He groaned while Scotty motioned to a box of ring dings" Have those instead" before Lilly reached in for one of them. The two men chuckled seeing the pregnant blonde biting into one while noticing that they were both staring at her" Got a problem"?

Scotty shook his head but one night as he was finishing the nursery, Abigail began to cry upon seeing the presents for the babies. It had gotten so bad that Lilly held her close" I used to hold you like this" kissing her cheek while Abigail shed more tears before Scotty appeared.

"She's upset seeing all those presents" Lilly whispered he nodded" Doesn't know that where I'm taking her tomorrow". He knew his little girl was used to having all the attention as Scotty leaned forward" Mommy and I will always love you Abby, still our baby girl".

"No" while in her father's arms feeling him rubbing her back" Want to show Mommy what you did"?

Abigail held on while Lilly followed "Close your eyes Lil" Scotty whispered before slowly opening the door. Taking two steps inside her opened them seeing a beautifully decorated room, making her eyes water with happiness.

"It's beautiful, good job Abby" seeing the toddler now asleep in her father's arms. Lilly smiled softly" Remember you holding her for the first time". Scotty peered down listening to his daughter breathing in and out softly while Lilly moved closer" Your face lit up with she was born, that paternal look came through".

He gently walked out of the room before lying down in bed as Abigail slept on his chest; before both father and daughter were fast asleep. Meanwhile Lilly rubbed her abdomen growing excited to have two more girls as she walking into her bedroom; snapping a picture making another memory.

Somehow the next baby shower was going to cause a bit of a fight between her and her mother in law.


	26. New Puppy and Abigail's hospital stay

After having two baby showers Lilly was beyond ready for the births of her unborn daughters. Being almost six months along her abdomen swelled even more especially wearing and a dress to a party for cops. Scotty then wrapped his arms around her while the two watched their reflections in the mirror; seeing how perfect they were together.

Sometime later at the catering hall they remained near each other; but Scotty couldn't stop mentioning about either Abigail or their unborn children. The truth was he was proud of being a father especially when it came to other cops speaking about theirs. However Lilly felt absolutely happy not to mention that she was glowing due to being pregnant; a dream she had yearn to have for such a long time.

When the music had come on Scotty took her hand as they danced together before Lilly whispered in his ear" You take Abby to the animal shelter a couple weeks back"?

"No" he answered softly" I think she likes horses instead" knowing in the back of his mind getting a dog for Abigail would be a good thing. Besides the back that their daughter needed a pet after seeing how her face would light up upon seeing several puppies in a pet store window, anxiously wanting to go in there pet them.

However Lilly concentrated on dancing with her husband enjoying a night out with him; while listening to the softness of the music. Their hearts beat softly inside, with feet in motion dancing to the rhythm while hearing the band playing an instrumental song from the forties. From inside of Lilly's mind she pretended they were in that era all classy looking, which added to the romantic feelings that swirled around.

When the song ended Scotty gently stroked both sides of her cheek while they kissed lightly before hearing everyone clapping around them. Lilly blushed before Scotty got down on one knee presenting her with a box" This is because I love you".

Upon opening it up tears began welling up seeing a gold heart shaped necklace inside. After clasping it around her neck he gazed up into her eyes" Yo siempre le adoraré para siempre" (I will always love you forever). Lilly cried softly" I love you too Scotty" while crying on his shoulder as everyone began clapping while the music started up again.

No sooner the two headed back getting congratulated on their two impending arrivals, but nothing came close as Vera announcing that he was going to become a father. Scotty chuckled in amusement while remaining seated next to his wife watching how a couple other cops were also first time fathers, but he felt proud already being a dad.

Needless to say Scotty took Abigail down to the shelter the next morning, going against his wife's wishes. Inside he crouched down" One Puppy Abby" while seeing her looking around before seeing her holding a small Labrador puppy in her arms.

"You want this one" he asked. Abigail nodded" Mine" not wanting to let go of the puppy. Scotty nodded as he proceeded to pay before leaving the place by now the toddler was whining wanting to play with the animals some more. While drive he glanced back at his daughter" What are you to name the puppy"?

Abigail held out her hands in confusion" Lucky" she spoke causing him to laugh. The dog was in fact very lucky to have gotten a home but somehow at the pet store, Scotty let Abigail pick out the collar as he 

signed Lucky up for training classes. By the time they had gotten home; Scotty set up a special area so that the puppy wouldn't wreak their house. He also was trying to calm it down but upon seeing Lilly she shook her head before Scotty led her over into another room" I wanted Abby to have a pet, but already signed up for training classes".

Lilly looked amused but leaning closer to Abigail she grew worried" Scotty "whispering softly. He came over immediately" Listen" as Scotty bent down also hearing it" Want me to take her to the doctor"?

"I want to" Lilly responded" Abby doesn't seem to be sick at all, got an appetite, runs around a lot" stroking her cheek. The two parents grew concerned over their little girl whom now started breathing normally "Maybe she's getting a chest cold" Scotty added" Few kids at her daycare had been sick".

Planting a kiss on her cheek before Lilly got up heading into the next room, seeing Lucky wagging his tail. "Think he needs to go out" Scotty whispered connecting the leash to the collar" I'll walk him you stay here with Abby" worried about their daughter. Lilly was glad to be able to get an appointment for tomorrow morning but tried to keep herself calm while pausing to feel her unborn daughters kicking inside.

However when she came back Abigail was gasping for breath on the couch. Lilly instantly called the paramedics then her husband whom raced back putting Lucky in another room, before Scotty glanced up" Her pulse is weak".

Lilly came closer before showing her badge to the paramedics, as they started working on her the two parents stood there scared. One of them turned around" Is Abigail allergic to anything"?

" No " the blonde replied keeping a hand on her stomach before seeing her little girl being wheeled out on a stretcher. Scotty nodded" I'm going with Abby " he replied following the paramedics before Lilly grabbed her keys and badge and got into her car. While following them her eyes welled up more in tears but had to remain strong especially being pregnant.

Upon arrival Scotty met her in the lobby "There trying to get her stabilized before running some tests" while Lilly sat down. He followed" Abby was looking at me the whole time, kept on talking to her" before the two proceeded to wait awhile. A few hours later a doctor came out" Mr. and Mrs. Valens" as they got up expecting the worse.


	27. Hospital stay

**Sorry about the delay, just had writer's block on this story**

* * *

A million thoughts zoomed through Lilly's mind worried about her little girl, as she glanced up at the doctor. Scotty was scared as well after the whole ambulance ride especially holding her hand while seeing the paramedics checking her vital signs constantly.

"Abigail is resting now, but we're going to need to monitor her for awhile" before leading the two parents up to the children's war". Almost instantly Lilly sat there holding onto Abigail's hand" I'm here" kissing her forehead while an oxygen mask was over her mouth" Mommy's not leaving".

Scotty stood there feeling shaky from seeing his little girl lying there knowing he knew she hadn't been feeling well for a couple of days, but not to this extreme. Coming closer he gently moved a piece of hair away from her face while breaking down crying next to Abigail feeling like the worst father in the world knowing this was somehow his fault.

"Lo siento a princesa" (I'm so sorry Princess) whispering softly as a doctor walked into the room. His demour was calm looking at the two worried parents" Right now the oxygen seems to be helping but tomorrow Abigail will be having an Echocardiogram since I did hear something early on that wasn't normal".

He then checked on her vital signs before leaving but somehow Abigail's heart rate shot up drastically. With the monitors beeping wildly as their daughter awoke crying while Scotty remained there holding onto her while the doctors tried everything to get her heart rate down. Outside Lilly felt her heartbreaking knowing how much Abigail had meant but felt weak for not being able to be there right at this moment. Then she remembered about the dream that had occurred way before Abigail was even conceived. It was in a white place as a little girl faced her pointing to her stomach with a face of sadness spread all over.

That little girl did speak one night" I want to be inside of your tummy" while had signaled the fact that Lilly yearned to become pregnant so badly. Now standing in the hallway she realized that it was Abigail that had appeared in her dreams, wanting a mommy to love her. "Was it at all possible "thought Lilly while standing there now six months pregnant?

By the time she was allowed back in the room Scotty was sitting there stroking Abigail's cheek. He was beyond worried by this point while watching her chest rising and falling before Lilly held him close. For awhile the two cried softly before his hand felt the two little lives inside of her; remembering the first time Scotty had felt Abigail stirring.

Sitting down the two faced a long hard night ahead as minutes turned into hours. By morning Lilly arrived home overly tired before taking a long hot shower; letting the warm water run down her back. Then feeling several kicks Lilly glanced downward realizing she hadn't really thought about any names but her mind was still worried for Abigail.

Throughout the entire night Scotty sat there holding her hand while whispering words in Spanish; full of love and concern. Lilly knew he even didn't get up to use the bathroom knowing he had been silently blaming himself for his; which wasn't of anyone's doing. After dressing she headed downstairs to check on Lucky before noticing a note from Scotty telling her that he had already taken him out for a walk early on.

Lilly was beyond tired as she went up to take a nap while Lucky lay down beside her; but later on he began licking her face. The blonde awoke now "Hey" petting him knowing how much a pet always brought comfort especially during times like this. Meanwhile at the hospital Abigail seemed to be doing much better than last night; even her latest EKG showed improvements.

However she remained in bed with an oxygen tube in her nose; but wasn't acting her usual self. Scotty knew that all too well but Abigail whined when a doctor came in to draw some blood" Lucky is missing you".

The toddler began crying as Scotty kept her still" Look at me Abby" seeing her blue eyes peering into his. As he spoke quietly to her" Ir a hacerlos major" (Going to make you all better) before noticing that it was all done. Now Abigail kept on looking at the pink Band-Aid before Lilly walked into the room holding up her stuffed bunny rabbit; they had brought her on their honeymoon.

Scotty leaned over capturing her lips" Parezca hermoso hoy" (look beautiful today) before she kissed her daughter while noticing how Abigail held onto rabbit but didn't speak. Lilly sat down glancing over at him" I'll stay with her, go home and shower".

He shook his head" No" remaining seated while watching his wife singing softly to her. They were both in wonder of what was wrong with their daughter but she was taken down, Lilly knew Abigail was clearly scared. Lying down she kissed her cheek" Daddy will be right here".

While the wand moved around displaying Abigail's heart beating, as Scotty continued holding her other hand" That's your heart Abby" pointing the screen. It was amazing just hearing the different sounds a human heart made especially seeing it beating but the doctor saw that she had an irregular heartbeat.

Once she was back in her room as Lilly was sitting there after feeling the tremendous swelling in her ankles "Doc wants to keep her on this medication which is helping to stabilize her heartbeat". Scotty was concerned greatly but was glad that Abigail didn't fight" Didn't know that a heart makes a lot of different sounds".

Somehow during the week things progressed especially since their daughter seemed to be much better, as Abigail sat up watching Cartoons. In the middle of it she placed her hand on Lilly's stomach giggling" Babies" before Scotty came from behind her kissing her cheek. He then leaned forward kissing their daughter noticing how excited she was to become a big sister, while kissing Lilly's stomach.

"Think they missed me" he commented before placing a picture of Lucky on the nightstand. Abigail immediately glanced over" Puppy". Scotty smiled" He misses you, slept on your bed last night".

Her eyes began welling up indicating she wanted to go home, this was understandable but had to wait until tomorrow. As Lilly held her close Abigail cried hard while hearing the sound of her mother's heartbeat, the more she listened to it the tears stopped falling. Scotty leaned closer hearing the toddler breathing in softly while Lilly gently rubbed her back.

Scotty knew that Abigail had been through a lot this week but was glad that nothing serious had come out of this especially hearing her EKG's were normal. Though she had a small chest cold and an irregular heartbeat it was now being controlled, but Abigail was strong like her mother.

Lilly breathed out as Scotty watched their daughter resting against her chest "You want to watch the ball game with me later" he commented. Abigail turned over continuing to listen to the soft thumping sound while still holding onto her mother; as he glanced up" Need to head back" giving Lilly a kiss.

Kissing him back twice but Scotty knew that Abigail only wanted her mother right now" Love you Abby" he replied not wanting her to throw a fit. Beside the fact she had gotten cranky since it was near the time she usually took a nap but headed out into the halls heading towards the elevator; waiting for his wife to come out.

When Lilly did the two went down to eat some lunch in the cafeteria eating a sandwich before Scotty noticed how much she had been eating" Never ate that much with Abby".

"Didn't expect to be carrying twins; carrying one is enough" feeling both of them kicking" There they go again". Scotty then leaned over kissing her" Only thing I hate is seeing you in labor" knowing how much pain she had been in right before Abigail had been born as Lilly saw the look of concern spread upon his face.

That part was true but Scotty did make an excellent labor coach even during Lamaze class he remained calm doing everything to make her feel relaxed. Upon getting up his hand was in hers as their lips came together several times" You going to yoga later"?

"Yeah feel better when I do" Lilly responded" Don't forget about what's in the attic". Scotty knew she had been asking for him for awhile" See you later" giving her another kiss. However at work Eddie came up to his desk" I got something for Abigail, her being in the hospital and all".

Scotty took the gift" Thanks she's actually coming tomorrow". Eddie nodded" How's Lil still got those twins inside of her"?

"For another two months, but Lil's fine. Should be coming back to work soon" clearing his throat. After Eddie had left Vera started in with his nervous father to be acts driving Scotty insane but somehow was able to leave exactly at 5pm. Upon coming home he set to work taking the rest of the baby stuff down from the attic except for the stroller since they already had one designed for twins; after that Lucky barked at him.

Throwing a ball down the hallway the puppy chased after it, making Scotty stop and play with him for awhile. Still Lucky was a bit too wild but tomorrow night was his first class which would be good but he wanted to talk with the instructor since the babies would be born in two months. For now Scotty went downstairs making himself something to eat ; a little while later he heard something from upstairs sure enough Lucky had practically chewed up one of Abigail's stuffed animals.

After cleaning up the mess, Scotty heard the front door opening as Lilly came into a pigsty. Right away she wasn't about to clean any of it up especially since her feet were practically swollen.


	28. Husband Wife love and Abigail coming hom

_Thanks to Cellogal for her use of Describing Scotty's Abs _

Upon coming upstairs Lilly found that the bedroom had been strewn with candles all around as Scotty began kissing a trail down her neck. A soft moan escaped her before moving upward then capturing her lips deepening their kiss so much he too breathed harder needing his own release badly. Then she broke away yawning slightly from all of this; as Scotty watched her undressing.

"What" Lilly asked seeing where his eyes were" I'm fat okay dummy". Putting on a pair of maternity pajamas she climbed into bed before Scotty took off his shirt displaying his abs of glory which made her feel incredibly sexy while feeling how tight they were. Moving closer as their lips brushed against each other before Lilly moaned softly into his ear while Scotty's hand ran down her stomach pausing to feel their unborn babies.

With a burst of joy he wanted so much to put them onto his chest, needing that bond now. Kissing Lilly's stomach a smile appeared on his face before putting on a strip show for her, in which she grew aroused by all of this. Now with a very naked Scotty standing in front Lilly breathed out eying every detail of his muscles.

"Very Sexy Detective" she commented. He moved closer letting her hands explore more of his well sculpted body" No one knows your about to be a Daddy of three". Kissing Lilly's hand Scotty started his own exploration also" You made me a beautiful girl Lil" but somehow she didn't mention about the two little girls growing inside of her.

Lilly smiled" You'll be able to hold Abby tomorrow" as Scotty eyed her stomach" Can't wait to hold them" feeling a burst of excitement of meeting them soon. Planting another kiss there he glanced upward" Bet they'll look like you".

"Not accordingly how much they kick; although that could be their fists" she replied with a grin. Scotty shook his head" Think Abby is starting to understand Spanish". This caused her to laugh" She's got a Cuban father "giving him a look" That's sexy and can knock me up in a second".

He moved closer" I think a certain blonde had something to do with it" before deepening their kiss" Glad I got two of them" gently caressing her stomach" Cause we made them together". Planting another double set of kisses Scotty whispered something in Spanish feeling happy that they were going to have two babies in the house, knowing he loved nothing more than to have a newborn resting on his chest.

Even with Abigail Scotty would listen to her breathing in and out, knowing that she could very well hear the sound of his heartbeat. For now Lilly eyes drifted closed while he remained there thinking about his unborn children wondering what they were. Despite everything Scotty then felt happy knowing that tomorrow he could hold his little girl in his arms again, needing to comfort Abigail after all of this.

Putting back on his clothes Scotty cleaned up the rest of the house before heading upstairs, noticing that Lucky was curled up on their daughter's bed. As much as he wanted him to outgrow the chewing stage Scotty decided to let this one slid knowing that tomorrow night Abigail would probably welcome the idea of her puppy sleeping with her.

Closing the bedroom door he stripped knowing Lilly liked waking up to his well toned nude body before he too fell asleep. By morning she nuzzled against him before his lips kept on kissing her" mmm" she whispered seeing how sexy Scotty always looked in the morning.

"Sleep Lil" he whispered kissing her before getting out of bed. He sighed knowing this wasn't the day for a meeting especially when Abigail would be released later on today, after showering Lilly went in while Scotty took Lucky out. The puppy was running around enjoying the exercise before running back to eat his food, while Scotty poured himself a cup of coffee.

When Lilly came down she immediately wanted a cup groaning from the lack of caffeine but instead drank some juice while toasting her bagel while feeling him massaging both her neck and back. He paused sipping some coffee as she smelled the aroma longing to have a cup especially now "You didn't use the one behind the other canister"?

He nodded" So I did" seeing two blue eyes glancing to his" I wanted to try that one". Scotty knew he didn't listen when she had told him about that but now he wasn't about to piss off his pregnant wife even more. While massaging her back Lilly moaned softly feeling the hurt but with Scotty doing that it made her feel even better.

The bagel then popped up as she began spreading it" So any new leads" asking him about the case. He sipped his coffee" None could use you Lil, now". Her lips formed a smile" Well you could take off care for Abby and I'll go, kind of miss being at work", feeling another kiss. Scotty looked even more handsome wearing his normal suit but underneath he still had that abs of Glory she found so undeniably attractive.

"Working out in between cases" she teased he moved closer tasting her lips" I do miss you there, not seeing my beautiful wife and partner. Bad enough Vera's going on about becoming a dad".

Lilly chuckled" So who is the mother of his child" while biting into the bagel. Scotty stood up" Don't know but got to sit next to him" giving her another kiss" Love you" before she pulled him down deepening their kiss more. Breaking away Scotty gently caressed her stomach" Better let you eat think they are hungry".

After hearing the garage door opening she continued to eat before having a single cup of yogurt while still relaxing. Somehow after breakfast Lilly stepped into the laundry room noticing that everything had been done, but upon going upstairs she saw a pair of denim shorts and a pink tank top lying on Abigail's bed.

Scotty had laid her clothes out this morning, but Lilly took the outfit along with a pair of sandals placing them neatly into a bag before doing some stretching exercises that were going to do while pregnant. Every bit of that helped but more importantly she wanted to keep herself healthy and not let herself go which wasn't happening.

Now taking in long, slow deep breaths Lilly began to meditate in which she focused on something not negative, but a certain beach. She thought about what the temperature of the sand felt like, the breeze blowing through her long blonde hair, and the smell of the ocean. This was a place Lilly knew that she could feel free and relaxed there as the sound of her own heartbeat came into focus.

She listened to it hearing its rhythm combined with each single breath, while her hand remained resting on her stomach. For awhile Lilly mediated until reopening up her eyes as she felt a sense of calmness before getting up to head down to the hospital; but now refreshed. Once there Abigail smiled as Lilly held her while putting her stuffed animals anyway in a bag" Have to bring them home with you" seeing the toddler growing excited" Babies two" seeing how curious she was. Then a nurse came in to check her vital signs for the last time, noting down her pulse and pressure. After that she listened to both Abigail's lungs and heart before letting her hear her own heartbeat.

Lilly smiled" What's your heart doing"?

"Boom, Boom" the toddler spoke as the nurse stood there" Want to hear Mommy's"? Abigail let the bottom piece go before hearing another heartbeat for a minute. After that Lilly signed a release form as she undressed Abigail behind a curtain" Taking you home now" changing her into an outfit. Standing up Lilly was able to pick her up off the bed while a nurse escorted them out of the hospital but the warm air brought a welcome relief to the toddler.

She too felt better breathing in the air, before being buckled into a car seat. Nevertheless the ride home was fine until entering the house" Welcome home Abby" Lilly said while carrying her upstairs" Need to give you a bath, want you all clean".

"No" Abigail replied" Lucky" calling out for her puppy.

"Can't play with Lucky until you have a bath" Lilly answered starting up the water in the tub" Want to be pretty for Daddy" knowing how close the two were. Soon after it had become quite difficult to bathe her but got through it well, except that now Lilly's whole shirt was now sopped. Making matters worse Abigail started to run around naked until her mother had caught up with her placing the wild toddler on her bed.

After getting her redressed Lilly got up "No running need to stay here" in a firm voice. With that said she quickly changed into another shirt before heading back into the other bedroom this time with Lucky whom immediately jumped onto the bed.

"Lucky" Abigail giggled feeling him licking her face while babbling. Just watching this made Lilly smile seeing how the puppy remained playful but didn't seem to display another bad traits, like biting or growling. Still she didn't feel comfortable with her daughter being along with him as of yet; knowing the two needed to get used to each other.

However went Abigail was napping Lilly remained there reading a book on baby names. She had to figure out what to name her girls but saw a couple of names: Emily, Sarah, Madison, Emma, and Kaitlin were just a few she had liked. Glancing over Lilly watched Abigail's chest rising and falling remembering how tiny her little girl was, but becoming pregnant with her was the best thing in the world. That nobody could ever take away that feeling not even now.

Reading on there were more names but then closed the book; knowing that Scotty was going to have a chance to name them. However he needed to wait until they were both but Lilly ached to name them now for some reason. Somehow looking up he stood there capturing her lips" That was a good one" she whispered" What are doing home"?

"Meeting got canceled and Boss sent me home knowing my little girl would be here" he said softly before gently kissing Abigail's cheek" Let's let her sleep". Leading her downstairs the two began trying to decide on baby names but ended up kissing each other passionately until Lucky jumped up onto the couch.

Lilly laughed seeing Scotty get slobbered" Good thing he's got obedience class tonight, no I ain't going for myself".


	29. Replacing pet, and a Cuban Dress

After Abigail had woken up from her nap, Scotty went up to spent some time with her as she pointed to his chest" Heart" speaking the word. Placing her hand there he knew her curiosity always amazed him to no end but somehow was able to feel the soft beats of Abigail's own heart, knowing now she was going to be alright.

Standing in the doorway Lilly watched" Nurse let her hear hers and mine" as Scotty glanced over at their daughter" You heard Mommy's heart"? Abigail giggled while feeling her father kissing her tummy over and over before Lilly did the same" Boom, Boom" she repeated as Scotty laughed softly. While they played with her feeling normalcy returning back into the house, as he saw her now touching his wife's belly.

For awhile Lilly watched knowing how curious Abigail had been about the babies as she began giggling upon feeling something. Scotty smiled in addition " You used to do that inside of Mommy" kissing her stomach again" Lying there all warm " picturing his little girl inside of her" Then you came out and Mommy cried".

Abigail felt one of her mother's tears on her as she reached out touching the warm liquid dripping down Lilly's face" I finally had you" she whispering now holding onto her daughter. Scotty knew that this was just hormones but a testament to how much Abigail had meant knowing she had made his wife's biggest wish come true.

Picking her up into his arms Scotty carried the toddler downstairs as he prepared to cook something, as Lilly watched seeing him speaking to Abigail in Spanish. Just thinking about how surprised he was going to be made her smile hoping to deliver them normally instead of having a c-section, and without any 

drugs. A natural birth which Lilly had been reading up on for some time but saw how much attention Scotty gave to their daughter, seeing that smile of hers brightening up the whole room. Clearly she was a daddy's girl more than anything else in the world but at daycare the teachers had told her that Abigail socialized well with others.

To Lilly that was good sign since their daughter was pretty much a quiet child, but just seeing Scotty letting her stir something melted her heart. Picking up a camera she snapped one of the two of them" What are making"?

" Tell me we're having boys or girls" making a face as Abigail spoke" Girl babies" but Lilly never told her also wanting the big sister to be surprised. Scotty glanced over" She right" seeing the blonde coming closer" Both you and Abby will find out when they are born" before kissing his lips a few times while Lilly changed the radio station.

Breaking away Scotty put the cover back before putting Abigail on the ground, in the living room the two heard their wedding song beginning to play" Did that on purpose".

"Liar I didn't" Lilly smiled as he began dancing with her remembering their first dance as husband and wife. She too closed her eyes listening to the lyrics hearing his voice speaking softly" Married only a year; Abby was only nine months when we were dancin as newlyweds". Opening up her eyes she glanced over at their daughter" You held her in her arms after this dancing softly to the music" eying the photo of him doing that.

Scotty smiled at the memory while peering into her eyes" Could never stop loving you" before twirling her around the room as they both danced the same way as the song ended with a kiss. Looking at Abigail he held out his hand as her tiny hand took it, while Lilly's heart melted as she got out the video camera.

After finding a song Scotty moved slowly before twirling Abigail around, before showing her a certain Cuban dance. The two year old was clearly having fun as the camera shut off Lilly took snapped several pictures before hearing Abigail trying to repeat some words, while telling her a story that had been passed down all the way from Cuba.

Lilly knew that Scotty had brought the meaning of family into their marriage which she embraced with his, but the only thing she had from her side was that book: The Velveteen Rabbit. In a sense reading it to Abigail was the only piece of normalcy she could share not wanting to drag out the negative stuff; knowing her daughter was growing up loved, happy, and safe. However Lilly also considered their squad family especially since they meant so much to her, even Stillman whom had always been the father she never had.

Taking Scotty's hand she too danced with him" Kind of liked it when I was thinner" knowing wild they got at several dance clubs. By all accounts they had a ton of fun but becoming pregnant with twins made it hard especially now" I think you are a great dancer Lil" he commented before dipping Lilly several times.

After sitting down she sat on his lap" Where's my skinny wife" Scotty teased while wrapping his arms around her waist" Gettin heavy there Lil"?

" Carryin twins kind of makes me like that" she commented as he kissed her neck" Next time don't tell me to go harder" before being swatted at with a pillow. At that point Abigail sat down resting her head on Lilly's stomach for awhile while Scotty saw his wife resting her head against before falling asleep. An hour later he then gently laid Lilly on her side while she continued resting, while Scotty took Abigail into the kitchen.

"Mommy's sleeping, no noise" putting his finger up to his mouth. After setting out the plates he light some candles before changing their daughter into an outfit that had been worn by generations down, which his mother had given to him in light of Lilly's pregnancy. With now Abigail wearing it now he smiled" Esto es un vestido especial" ( This is a special dress) seeing how she twirled around as Scotty got down onto his knees" This was made in Cuba long time ago all the woman in our family wore it, now you can".

Abigail smiled while he took several pictures " Te quiero a princesa" ( I love you Princess) while clasping a heart shaped gold pendent around her neck. After coming downstairs he led her over into the kitchen" Wait here I want to surprise Mommy" giving her a kiss. Walking over to where Lilly was sleeping he kissed her lips as she moaned softly" Mmm" not wanting to awaken.

"Wake up sleepyhead dinner's ready" Scotty whispered planting kisses down her neck. Lilly breathed out feeling hungry again" So tired" before he helped her up. After washing up in the bathroom she came down as only the candles burned at the table feeling the warmth of her husband's kisses while he also bent down to kiss her stomach.

She laughed softly" Think you are already in love with them". Scotty placed a hand there" Why wouldn't be" before Abigail came out wearing a beautiful dress. Lilly knew this was an old family heirloom but upon seeing it on their daughter she cried softly knowing in his eyes he considered her to be Cuban since he was.

At this very moment Lilly wanted to tell him about the two unborn daughters growing inside of her, but then felt he needed that surprise when they were born. Upon sitting down to dinner together they both eyed their beautiful daughter seeing how perfect she was" Got your eyes Lil" seeing how blue Abigail's was.

" Think she's stubborn like you" Scotty commented" Hope they come out lookin like you" expressing hope for their unborn twins. After chewing and swallowing Lilly wiped the food off of the toddler's lips as she giggled while Lucky sat on the floor next to her seat" You love your puppy"?

" Yea" Abigail responded" My puppy" before Lucky began barking loudly as Scotty got him to stop by giving him a toy to play with. Upon turning his attention back he even cleaned up knowing he didn't want Lilly to do anything, besides the fact they she needed to relax now. Somehow Abigail was being changed out of the outfit since Lilly saw how tired the toddler had been getting, after putting her in Pajamas' Abigail lay in bed on her side.

Scotty then peeked his head into the room" She Okays"?

" Needs to rest keep her heart rate down" The blonde replied getting up motioning for him to leave while she gently closed the door behind as Scotty then kissed her" Takin Lucky to that class now". Lilly nodded" have fun" before heading into their bedroom. During the class he found it hard to control Lucky whom was quite frisky somehow saw Vera there with a very ugly mutt.

"What's that"?

Vera groaned" Rufus got him for my girlfriend, but he's more my dog than hers" seeing the lab sniffling around" Lil pick him out"?

Scotty shook his head" Abby did bought it for her, he needs to be trained before Lil gives birth" knowing he didn't want a reckless puppy running around two newborns" Hate to break it to you but that's one ugly dog". Somehow Lucky began listening while Rufus sent Vera on a run especially once the class had ended dragging the man across the parking lot, as Scotty peered down" Good Boy" praising Lucky whom seemed happy just sniffing around.

Just a month later Lilly was now seven months along and wanting to give birth. By now she was waddling though the bullpen with an aching back, while Vera kept his mouth shut especially since everyone found out that Kat was pregnant with his child. With two pregnant women in homicide he was full of nerves but so was Scotty. In fact he threw up feeling incredible nervous having twins especially seeing Lilly having a baby shower thrown by other female cops.

Somehow at home Lilly was moody due to her backaches, while Scotty tried to give her massages. It didn't work but he had slept on the couch in an effort to let her sleep. Needless to say she missed him so much that it was no use until being awoken by her due to odd cravings" Lil it's 1am I ain't going out in the rain".

" There hungry" she groaned" I want to sleep but got two of them kicking" as Scotty began rubbing her Abdomen before Lilly whined" Back hurts" before crying due to her hormones. He knew she had been so 

overly tired that it was clearly showing while massing the aching muscles" Two more months Lil, we'll get through this together like last time".

Lilly moaned" Hate giving birth" as Scotty kissed her cheek" I know, don't like seein you in pain" before hearing her sniffling before she drifted off to sleep. Needless to say her doctor told her to take her maternity leave now making Lilly stir crazy but glad it wasn't bed rest, but somehow couldn't take Scotty calling her at all hours of the day.

"I'm not in labor Scotty, too early" she yelled before slamming the phone down. Her mood swings were in full motion but then noticed that Lucky had been chewing on a shirt she liked in the laundry room, in fact one of her other shirts had been all torn up. Glancing over Lilly scowled at the fact he had chewed up Abigail's stuffed Rabbit.

Now with a crying toddler and a wild puppy, she sat there trying to control the situation. Getting up Lilly found it difficult before calling her husband. He arrived fifteen minutes later" What's wrong"?

"Can't get up" as Scotty pulled Lilly up but she wouldn't budge instead bursting into tears. He then sat down holding her close" I love you no matter what" before kissing her. Just then Abigail walked closer before Lucky pushed her down biting her as Scotty immediately grabbed the lease and headed into the garage.

After saying goodbye to him, he spotted a sheltie sitting there in the cage looking sad. After finding out that its owner had abandoned him and the dog was a year old, which made Scotty feel even better.

When Lilly saw their newest pet she instantly took a liking to him" I like Shelties" seeing the sable colored dog sniffing its surroundings" Abby's really upset Scotty".

"Had to do this, besides I talked this other cop who had one. He said their not aggressive" responded" Just didn't want my little girl hurt again or my wife" before noticing her stomach" I don't need these two harmed".

Scotty placed a hand there for second" Doing what was right for my family" as he went over to Abigail kissing her arm a few times" Got you another dog" as the sheltie came over to her" He needs a little girl to him, like I love you".

Abigail cried softly before running away before Lilly glanced over "He didn't break any skin, but I think this was a better choice" seeing the dog sitting there" Think his housebroken"?

"Vet said he was a year old, but I'm betting he is" as Scotty went into the other room. Sitting down he stroked his daughter's cheek " Hey" before realizing Abigail was probably afraid of the dog" How about if I hold you while you pet him"?

Abigail snuggled into his chest as Scotty kissed her" Be right here not letting anyone hurt you" before heading back bending down while he held her hand in his while she petting their newest pet" He feel soft"?

The dog was a bit shy but liked the attention as he rolled over" Wants you to rub his belly" as Scotty did before Abigail stood there clinging onto her father before he kissed her again before he followed them over to the couch. Lilly smiled as Scotty held her up while she took their daughter upstairs for a nap but a little while later they discovered the dog was sitting by Abigail's bed.


	30. Jersey Shore and Labor Begins

After fall had set, Philadelphia was experiencing an abnormal heat wave sending the temperatures up into well the one hundred marks as Scotty took his family down to the Jersey shore to cool down. Wearing now a bikini displaying her huge pregnant abdomen Lilly went into the water feeling the coldness against her skin, before hearing a clicking sound behind her. Upon turning around she shot Scott as long as he took several more pictures while speaking in Spanish about how sexy Lilly currently was.

"Put it down Scotty" she laughed as Abigail ran up to her. He then captured one of his girls" Could use this photo on my desk at work" he joked while taking another photo before Lilly got a hold of the camera as Scotty took off his shirt letting her snap a few of him" Caliente" she replied. He smiled before watched Abigail run into the water hearing her reacting to the cold water before running back several times.

The two of them laughed before playing with their daughter while enjoying a full weekend without worrying about work. As for Lilly she lay down on a longue chair resting since her back was hurting slightly but the warm sun felt good on her skin; while resting her eyes for a moment. Except that Scotty then sprayed her with ice cold water which Lilly instantly shot up hearing Abigail giggling?

"You do know you woke them up, their kicking again" she commented. He shook his head before sitting down beside his wife before Abigail came up playing the shell on top of her mother's stomach as Lilly smiled" Brought me a shell".

"Babies" Abigail stated before trying to get onto her" Can't baby, after I have the babies you can lie on my chest again".

Scotty then applied more sunscreen onto the toddler's back before Lilly got up" Want to show her how to play beach volleyball "remembering how they had both played in California together. Inside she missed being thin again able to run around with her sizzling husband however Lilly tried hitting the ball before seeing Scotty diving into the sand as he ended up missing but it did cause Abigail to giggling while she threw sand at him.

Lilly automatically pulled her away" No throwing sand at Daddy" as her daughter became very stubborn forcing her to take her back to their chairs" Sit here you are not going anywhere" she warned before Abigail took off running. Right away Scotty went after the toddler trying to catch her but she was pretty fast but he wasn't in the mood to have fun knowing that she hadn't been listening to either one of them.

Upon running into the water Scotty was hit with some sand before grabbing Abigail leading her out of the water as she tried to escape again. This time he held onto her "Being Bad No more" in a very firm voice which didn't seem to be helping until she kicked more sand at him, before Scotty yelled at her in Spanish.

Abigail didn't listen hitting him as she threw a temper tantrum so severe he carried her back screaming and crying all the way to their motel room. Inside Scotty could hear her crying on the bed in the other room but he didn't interfere knowing this could only make thing worse; but instead tried to calm down. Lilly was in no mood as she laid down taking in slow deep breaths making her husband become one nervous wreck.

"Not in labor" she replied" My legs are killing me" as Scotty filled up a bucket of water before massaging her ankles seeing how swollen they had become" Didn't have these last time" he commented. Breathing out Lilly closed her eyes enjoying what he was doing" I also wasn't this fat". Moving close Scotty tasted the sweetness while sharing a small kiss before realizing his wife had fallen fast asleep from being so tired.

Going into the next room Abigail also lay there holding onto her stuffed cat tightly while several tears flooded out of her eyes as Scotty sat down rubbing the toddler's back. He knew this was also due to the fact that she wasn't going to be the baby anymore hence throwing these temper tantrums" Always going to be my baby girl" bending down to kiss her" La mami y yo siempre le adoraré" (Mommy and I will always love you).

Now singing a lullaby in Spanish, he noticed that it automatically comforted Abigail. Her curious blue eyes gazed up listening to him singing as if she was trying to comprehend what he was saying, but Scotty could never translate it into English. This song had been passed down all the way back to Cuba which held a sentimental feeling to him; especially since Scotty had first sang it to Abigail when she was just a newborn baby.

By the end of the song her eyes were closed as he planted a tiny kiss on her cheek before heading back over to his wife. Getting on the bed Lilly snuggled up against him while they listened to the rain pounding on the windows" Reminds me of our honeymoon".

He grinned" Couldn't hear the rain with you screamin like that" reminding that incredible round of sex they had there. Lilly gave a sexy grin" I could recall a certain hot Cuban man grunting and panting right before he came, talk about you being vocal. Think people probably heard you".

Scotty continued holding her close as he just relaxed with his girl lying against his chest knowing he felt happy at the moment.

" Probably want to have sex now" Lilly asked hearing him laugh slightly" Could use a round but not until after these two are born". Her lips curled into a smile" Got that Daddy look to you, especially when we both saw Abby for the first time".

He looked up into Lilly's blue eyes" She came out of a very beautiful woman" giving her another kiss" One that's" before she sealed his lips with hers deepening their kiss. As she moaned softly Scotty's hands stroked both of her cheeks enjoying the pleasure of love they shared so deeply until breaking away.

His hands went to her stomach feeling tiny flutters underneath "Wow" pausing with a smile" Tell me Lil"? She smiled" I want you to be surprised after all one of them will be placed in your arms first" the thought about that made him melt" Only way I could get Abby to sleep was to put her on my chest, that first time Lil I felt different and alive" .

Lilly leaned closer" Could use a second honeymoon together".

" How about we go when they are nine months like we did when Abby was that age; besides I rather be a dad right now" gently caressing her stomach. Now as they spent time together while the rain came pouring down the two of them snuggled together making small talk but all in all the rest of their mini vacation was good.

However just a week before Halloween, Scotty was full of nerves about their impending babies" You okay"?

"Fine just fat" upon seeing him in a cowboy outfit" Cowboy Valens" she joked before seeing Abigail dressed as a cowgirl. Grabbing the camera she snapped a picture of them both "Finally found her a costume"?

"She's going to be a Princess; kind of let Abby pick out her own" he said sheepishly regretting that he had also spent money on some more games for their game console. Thought Lilly had bought it Scotty never thought he see the day when his wife would be playing a game but clearly she was becoming addicted to them.

As far as their daughter was concerned he didn't allow her see the games due to her young age. Besides she didn't watch a lot of TV except but Scotty made exceptions like watching either a Football, Basketball, Baseball and Hockey game since Abigail was known to get over excited. Then again were about to carve the pumpkins, which Vera had came over along with Kat who was pregnant with his baby.

When the pumpkin top was off Scotty placed Abigail's hand there as she squirmed "Eww" causing him to smile" You can eat the seeds or grow Pumpkins" Pointing to the space out in the backyard. Placing two cups of hot apple cider on the table Lilly shook her head hearing her husband telling her about having her own pumpkin garden.

"I think you're going to be doing some work next spring" as Scotty realized that he knew nothing about gardening but knew they needed to have some flowers in front of their house and backyard. Just then Lucky whom Abigail had called him even after the other dog had been returned came in as he began 

tugging at her pants. Lilly smiled knowing he was just playing around but was glad they had a smaller dog not to mention an adult one instead; but now she wanted another sheltie. Of course that was just a want since her unborn daughters were due next month which meant more to her than anything else in the world.

By the time that Kat and Vera had showed up things took an interesting turn" I'd say Lil's carrying two boys" he whispered to Scotty.

The younger man took a sip of his beer" Find out next month" as Vera put down his beer" Doesn't the doctor write it down on the back of those sonogram pictures"?

"Not into that Man" Scotty replied" Got a few more weeks until they are born I can wait" before pulling out several knifes from the draw. Upon sitting down Abigail watched as he cut through the design until Vera had through some pumpkin guts at him. Meanwhile in the kitchen the two women spoke as Kat stood there" Any names"?

Lilly smiled" Marissa but Scotty will name the other one" feeling a kick" Speaking of which I have never seen him so nervous not even before Abby was born".

"Word Twins comes to mind, Vera's one heck of a pain in the ass".

"So is Scotty" before sitting down" Though he's a really good coach when it comes to labor and delivery, especially how good he is with a newborn. I think Scotty was meant to be a father".

Kat then grinned" Scotty and three girls that should be fun; bet he'll ask for one more"?

Groaning slightly Lilly waddled over to the fridge" Better not don't feel like having four children" but then much later she discover that her husband had bought at '63 thunderbird that he was remodeling which pissed her off completely. Somehow after both Kat and Vera had left still arguing she shot him a look" Thought we were saving money"?

Scotty looked up" Bought it cheap Lil besides always wanted to fix up an old car".

"Not the point" crossing her arms" Without consulting me first; didn't think about them. Things aren't cheap these days for anything".

Letting out a sigh he knew she was right before speaking" We are saving" pulling out a bank statement out of his pocket" Set up an account when we got engaged put money in there every two weeks". Reading it over Lilly breathed in deeply before Scotty led her over to the couch" Not going to lose anything" pulling his wife into an embrace.

However two weeks later on the morning of Halloween, Lilly began experiencing contractions as she sat down breathing in and out. Moaning slightly before throwing her cell down feeling angry that her husband wasn't picking up, however she cursed loudly since the battery had just died from lack of recharging.

However when Scotty arrived he immediately took her down to the hospital, not knowing this was going to be one hell of a Halloween.


	31. Twins Births and Mother in Law troubles

Once there Lilly was immersed in pain but wasn't quite ready to deliver; but elected not to have any painkillers for a natural birth. However as she took long deep breaths more pain began shooting through her; causing Scotty's hand to hurt even more.

"Doing good Lil" he said being supportive while blotting her forehead. Lilly moaned before letting him feed her some ice chip as Scotty then kissed her" Love you". With the lights dimmed they breathed together knowing labor was the worst part of it; as his hands gently massaged her back. As the labor intensified she was feeling the urge to push prompting Lilly to cry out in even more pain.

A doctor then came in alone with a nurse as she began pushing; as Scotty continued coaching" Push Lil" as she moaned turning his hand purple from squeezing it tightly. While pushing even harder Lilly cries got even louder by the moment until Scotty watched their first baby being born seeing it crying out for the first time" It's a girl" the doctor said.

However Lilly gave another couple of pushes as their second daughter arrived which made Scotty beam with pure happiness; while the doctor placed her into his arms. He cried softly seeing how beautiful she was" Hey" giving her a kiss before kissing his other daughter as well. Lilly was so awed by her twin daughters she couldn't believe how beautiful they both were.

"You want to name her" she whispered. Scotty thought for minute before stroking the baby's cheek" Danielle Maria" he replied. Lilly smiled in agreement "Marissa Kate" as she began breastfeeding her which always made her feel so maternal doing that; especially the bond it created. However this was more natural than formula and better for them.

Scotty then placed Danielle onto her mother's chest" Better tell Abby she's a big sister now" as Lilly felt his lips on hers. Heading into the waiting room he smiled before picking his eldest little girl up into his arms" You're a big sister now" giving her a big kiss" Got two little sisters to play with".

"Girl babies" Abigail replied with a smile before Scotty sat down" Get you all dressed up and then we'll come back to see your sisters and Mommy". Upon coming back several nurses were wearing costumes as Lilly looked up laughing softly at her husband now looking like a cowboy" Am I botherin you" talking in a bad southern accent.

She laughed as he continued speaking" Come in Princess" as Abigail came in wearing a white dress and slippers with a crown in her hair. After getting onto the bed she peered over curiously at her newborn baby sister" Say hello to Marissa" seeing how Abigail gently touched her hand. It was wonder to her about this new baby but Lilly knew it would be hard since she was no longer the only baby in the house.

When Danielle was also placed there Scotty sat closer to his girls" Marissa's more of me" noticing her darker hair and that fact she had his nose. However Danielle had more of Lilly's looks including blue eyes and facial structure but was a mixed of both of them; while Abigail was all her. He was overjoyed having two more daughters as he took several pictures.

"Yeehaw" he replied causing the toddler to laugh. Lilly shook her head" Cowboy Daddy, that's something I'd never thought I'd see", taking off his hat he smiled" When I got a certain little girl whom loves horses" tickling Abigail.

She too smiled before Scotty spoke" Say goodbye to Mommy and your sisters, got some trick or treating to do".

Lilly then kissed her" I love you, be good for Daddy alright" before Scotty leaned over kissing his two little girls whispering something softly in Spanish to them. After coming home he took her around the neighborhood as people complimented on Abigail's costume as she began getting more candy in her bag; while skipping around door to door.

At one door she answered "Gracias" to one of the neighbors which to him made him proud but by the time they had gotten home; Abigail was starting to fall asleep. Being careful Scotty changed her into a pair of pumpkin pajamas as he then placed the toddler into her own bed" Happy Halloween big sister" he whispered softly.

"I love you" giving her a couple of kisses before putting Lucky onto the bed, where he normally slept. Upon heading downstairs Scotty went through the candy throwing out stuff that wasn't good but knew he had to keep it away from his wife; whom had a very sweet tooth. After giving out the last of the candy Scotty then uploaded the pictures of his new daughters: adding them to then photo album.

Just a month and two weeks after the birth, Lilly was busying herself by decorating the house for Christmas before her mother in law came out of the kitchen. She was far from being nice to Abigail whom tried to get love but was shoved away; which was something that Scotty had to deal with. However Teresita only considered both Danielle and Marissa part of the family and not her sending the two year old into a fit when she didn't receive any attention from her.

"What is she doing that dress" Teresita yelled at Lilly" She isn't my grandchild get it off of her". Growing angrier the blonde refused" Like it or not Scotty loves her like his own from the very beginning. In fact our daughter is being taught how to speak Spanish".

Teresita shook her head" She's a bastard child" but Scotty came in hearing those words slipping from his mother's mouth. Leading her into the next room he began to yell" My daughter ain't a bastard to be or to Lil. Having Abby changed my life, I won't leave her for anything".

His mother frowned before smacking him" You crazy putting her in that, it's an heirloom from your father's side. It's meant for them not that child takes it off".

" That ain't the dress mom, it's upstairs Abby's wearing something similar" before heading into the next room as he scooped up the two year old into his arms" Prepárese para poner el árbol" ( Ready to put up the tree) giving Abigail a kiss "Hermanas"( Sisters) pointing to two basinetts.

Lilly smiled while Teresita scowled" How dare you teach her that" but Scotty wasn't listening as he continued speaking in Spanish to his daughter. However a fight then began to break out" ¿Qué sucede si ella averigua que usted no es su padre verdadero, entonces qué? (What happens if she finds out that you're not her real father, then what?)

"Lil y yo planean decirla cuando ella no es más vieja ahora" (Lil and i plan to tell her when she's older not now) as Lilly took Abigail into the kitchen since he didn't want her exposed to his mother's anger.

"¿Le dio el apellido, usted loco? (Gave her the family name, you crazy?) but Scotty knew he wasn't about to let her win and destroy his family" No ain' t, Abby sabe que yo siempre no seré su padre él. Ella me enseñó a cómo adorer" (Not it ain't, Abby knows I will always be her dad not him. She taught me how to love).

Teresita glanced over at the babies for a moment" No podría conseguir su embarazada tan que usted utilizó los tratamientos" (Couldn't get her pregnant so you used treatments)?

Scotty picked up a now crying Marissa as he cradled her in his arms" Despertóla justo arriba, no acaba de suceder. Planeamos para otro bebé y conseguimos dos"( Just woke her up, no it just happened. We planned for another baby and got two).

"Permita que mí tener a mi nieta"( Let me have my granddaughter) as Scotty pulled away" No hasta que usted considere Abby suyo también, yo no permito que ella competir para el amor ni mendigar. Mi mujer sufrió bastante Como un niño con eso" (Not until you consider Abby yours also, I'm not letting her compete for love or beg. My wife suffered enough as a child with that.)

Scotty grew even angrier by the moment" Regrese a casa no le necesite alrededor de mi familia como esto" (Go home don't need you around my family like this)

"Encontró justo mi más nuevo grandaughters; pero yo nunca consideraré ESE niño bastardo de suyo mina" (Just met my newest granddaughters; but I will never consider that bastard child of hers mine).

Just then Lilly came out taking Marissa into her arms" Had enough of you coming here and harassing my husband over this; Abigail will grow up knowing she had a father figure in her life unlike me. Her real dad could never bring her all the love and protection that Scotty has given".

"Yo no le tengo permanece aquí e insulta Abby o a mi mujer" (I'm not having you stay here and insult Abby or my wife) Teresta frowned before grabbing a hold of Abigail as she marched her upstairs; shutting the door behind. The toddler started to pout before being hit as tears started to stream down.

"Su una chica mala, no parte de mi familia" (Your a bad girl, not part of my family) yelling at Abigail whom was crying hard" Mommy" calling out for her before being hit again. This time Lilly burst into the room looking pretty pissed" Get out of my daughter's room NOW, don't you ever hit her" giving an ice queen look .

Closing the door behind Lilly held Abigail close" Not a bad girl" kissing her arm where she had been him" Mommy's making it better". Hearing her breathing hard before pulling out a stethoscope from the top drawer as Lilly then put the toddler down on the bed now listening to her chest; something that her doctor had recommended she do.

Upon putting it down as she wiped the tears away before Scotty came into the room" I got her to leave, not letting my little girl get hurt again" coming closer to kiss Abigail" I think either Marissa or Danielle is crying".

Upon coming back he was now holding Danielle in his arms but placed her into Lilly's arms. She then cradled her daughter" You hungry" knowing the infant needed her milk.

" I'll warm it up" as Scotty kissed her softly" Oye te quiero" ( Hey I love you)

Abigail then leaned against her mother while still watching her baby sister " You make beautiful kids Lil".

Lilly smiled softly while bonding with her two daughters; knowing just how much she had waited to have a family but was glad to have three of them to share Christmas with. Later on that night the two sat down together by the fireplace enjoying each other's company while their kids slept soundly; but however Scotty in a romantic sexual mood.

That however didn't happen with now two babies crying at the same time.


	32. Squad Party& calm before inlaws arrive

**Author's notes: Scotty's evil Mother in law will be coming back, but making things worse when she finds out where Abigail's Biological father is. There is more drama will Lilly and Scotty have one more baby, or will Kat and Vera end up with twins also, stay tuned. **

* * *

By the time a Christmas party was hosted at their place just for the squad, things started off nicely. Everyone loved seeing the babies whom were sleeping softly but as soon as Danielle had awakened Scotty immediately carried her into the kitchen to warm up a bottle. However Vera was being a total nutcase since Kat was pregnant with his child; almost falling over a chair in the living room.

However when Scotty returned feeding Danielle on the couch; everyone noticed how good he was with her.

" Guessing he wasn't a nervous Nellie" Jefferies asked as Lilly rolled her eyes" Not as bad as the pain I felt from pushing those two out; without any painkillers". The men winced before she noticed Abigail sitting on Stillman's lap as he was reading a story to her; at least she had one grandparent that loved her unlike her in-laws.

Lilly then sat down next to her husband" So what are you having" indicating her pregnant belly. Kat placed a hand there feeling several kicks inside but remained silent about it, as Scotty peered down at Danielle" You and Marissa were my surprises" kissing her cheek before getting up. Heading upstairs he then gently placed her down next to Marissa whom was sleeping soundly before planting a tiny kiss on her cheek as well.

Meanwhile Lilly was in the kitchen while Kat helped her with the food" You look great Lil especially after having twins" seeing her figure coming back.

"Being attending some yoga and Pilate's classes" the blonde replied" Scotty's really been great with taking care of them when I go". Kat smiled before hearing the quietness as she peeked into the living room seeing that all the men were gone as Lilly groaned" I told him not to buy it, Scotty's addicted to that role playing shooting games".

When the two of them went upstairs they saw the guys practically glued to the screen while all of them were playing. Stillman and Jefferies were giving several techinques while something blew up on the screen sending them all into frenzy; not paying any attention to the women. Hearing them all arguing over this made both Kat and Lilly chuckle with amusement, seeing how they were now reduced to immature men.

However the party was practically a waste since the men remained upstairs except for Stillman whom came down to check on Lilly. He then noticed how bombarded she was dealing with three kids at once he immediately too Marissa into his arms, cradling her gently. The infant kept on crying harder and harder making Lilly feel terribly exhausted not to mention that Abigail had just thrown up all over the rug.

Kat took Danielle while Lilly tended to her toddler daughter whom she had taken upstairs for some fresher clothes, Upon hearing that the babies needed a bottle and there wasn't any milk left, she felt pressured silently cursing at herself for not pumping more out before the party had started. Abigail wasn't acting sick but instead lay in bed after hearing her mother telling her to lie down; as Lilly rubbed her stomach gently.

Hearing the babies crying out downstairs she felt completely overwhelmed by everything, before taking Marissa from her bosses arms. Inside of her bedroom Lilly saw there while her daughter began sucking away until falling back asleep while before rocked softly " Okay I think you were pretty hungry" kissing her cheek softly.

The infant remained there hearing the lulling sounds of her mother's heartbeat; which she had heard while growing inside of her. Lilly was pretty beat by now but somehow managed to pull together a terrific Christmas party dinner after breastfeeding two babies and caring for Abigail's tummy ache. When the rest of the men came downstairs they were all hyped up about the game, as Lilly stood there.

"Scotty need a word with you" pulling him into the kitchen. Now alone together she looked downright tired" Have to stop playing the game for awhile, I can't keep on running back and forth like this". He nodded before Vera came in all excited" We're talkin here "Scotty said knowing how stressed his wife was at this very given moment.

After Vera had left Lilly let out a yawn before Scotty leaned forward kissing her" I think the problem is with Marissa; kind of doesn't want to sleep like her mother".

"Cute" rolling her eyes" Abby threw up on the rug she's upstairs resting". With that Scotty went up to her room seeing the toddler lying there" Tummy Hurting" her voice was quiet. He then bent down 

kissing her stomach before feeling Abigail's forehead knowing she didn't have a fever, Scotty knew his little girl wasn't feeling too good.

"You want to eat" asking softly before seeing her throwing up all over the comforter. Tears sprang from her eyes as she began crying" Daddy's not mad, it's okay" rubbing her back while Abigail held onto him before Scotty knew that she was slightly burning up.

After changing the sheets and her clothes Scotty then placed her in bed; before taking her temperature. Sure enough it was reading 99.9, as he gently blotted Abigail's forehead with a cold cloth. By the time he had come back down Scotty took Danielle into his arms before sitting at the table, as both Kat and Vera were arguing.

"I am not naming the baby after you" Kat yelled. Scotty chuckled in amusement" Don't blame you" as Vera glanced over" Got too many girls there Scotty, need a boy".

Lilly let out a sigh" I think we're done having kids three is enough" seeing the look on her husband's face" Don't even" warning him. Besides she couldn't fathom having another baby knowing they didn't have the room for one more; plus the two had more than enough on their plates. Scotty's eyes were clearly on his daughter whom slept soundly.

Just then Lucky barked loudly while Vera played with him underneath the table; rousing Danielle. With a move Scotty sat on the couch placing her on his chest" its okay go back to sleep" whispering softly to her. His hand gently rubbed Danielle's back before she calmed hearing the thumping sound of her father's heart.

Kat smiled at him" One point he's a pain the ass the next he's Daddy of the year".

"Try living with him" Lilly replied sarcastically due from a lack of sleep" He's snoring could wake up the whole country of Australia, not to mention those conversations Scotty has ".

"At least he's calm when you were pregnant".

Lilly stopped empting the dishes into the garbage can" Not entirely right Scotty drives like a manic when I went into labor with them, he practically missed the turn twice. With Abby he practically threw up in the bathroom right before my water had broken".

Meanwhile Vera watched Scotty sitting there looking extremely paternal" Weren't nervous when Abigail was born".

" Was" drawing in a breath" Didn't know what kind of Dad I'd make, once I saw Abby she stole my heart" peering down at Danielle" Now I got three" listening his daughter breathing softly against him. The truth was Scotty wouldn't trade his fatherhood for anything else in the entire world knowing how much having children made him realize how precious life was.

Hearing Marissa upstairs he went up to attend to her needs, knowing that it wasn't fair to Lilly. When the babies were sounding asleep all the adults sat there talking telling jokes about some of their experience as cops until it got late. After everyone had left Lilly fell asleep on her husband's chest needing the much needed sleep, but Scotty was up throughout the entire night with both the babies and Abigail.

However by the time that Christmas Eve had arrived Lilly came down one night to see both Scotty and Abigail lying underneath the tree. He was speaking to her in Spanish as she listened to him telling a special story that had been passed down all the way from Cuba, while Lilly's eyes twinkled watching this. An hour later after their daughter had been put to bed the two lay there on the couch enjoying some Christmas Eve romance.

Lilly curled up watching the lights from the tree in the dark combing with the sound of Scotty's heart beating in her ear. It was a romantic feeling that made her heart beat faster as she then captured his lips needing that pulse of love, his lips sent a jolt of electricity that made her moan wildly causing their kiss to be deepened.

With his back pressed against the couch their tongues then crashed together as tiny moans of pleasure began seeping out. Saving romance for the bedroom Scotty turned off the lights before they walked upstairs checking on their daughters one by one, giving them each a Christmas Eve kiss. Entering their bedroom the two slipped back romance one the door had been shut.

Scotty was now shirtless as Lilly rested her head on his chest, letting her hand touch his well toned stomach.

" Love you" he whispered softly before drifted off as she listened to his heart thumping softly letting it guide her to sleep not knowing her mother in law was about to ruin Christmas Day and New Years as well.


	33. Mother in Law ruins Christmas

On the morning of Christmas Day, Lilly looked over seeing a bare-chested Scotty fast asleep next to her, with his hand draped across his stomach. Being careful not to rouse him she then headed into the nursery to check on her infant daughters whom were also sound asleep after keeping her up all night. However when Lilly peeked into Abigail's room, she noticed that the toddler was awake as she held out her arms for her.

Upon picking her up Abigail held on tightly as she was carried downstairs, as Lilly prepared to cook a Christmas morning breakfast for her family. Before getting having her first child she barely knew how until being with Scotty whom taught her the basics; while pregnant which added to the spice of their relationship. In the present day Lilly was now teaching Abigail how to make Pancakes as she let her pour the batter onto the griddle.

Having some mother daughter time was important as the first batch came out better than expected, especially since neither side had been burnt. A vast improvement indeed before making more, before placing them into the oven set on warm until they were all ready to eat. However in a split second Abigail began to get clingy wanting only her mother as Lilly was in the middle of cleaning up the kitchen.

With a toddler on her hip she found a way to finish what had been started; before realizing that Lucky was still outside.

"Crap" she muttered softy while opening up the sliding glass door as the sheltie ran in before settling down on the living room rug. Her hands then became full while dealing with giving Marissa a bottle. It was hard due to Abigail clinging onto her especially now.

"Have to let Mommy give Marissa some milk" she said but the toddler whined softly" No" before Lilly turned to her" Want to wake up Daddy; I don't think he'd like that"? Abigail sat there until she was held again hearing the sound of her mother's heartbeat while Lilly sang softly to her; before noticing how still the toddler had become.

With the lights on the tree flickering she felt more content, but then Lucky jumped onto the couch " Hey boy" she whispered petting him" Look Abby" seeing the toddler gently petting her dog. Getting this one was perfect since he was medium sized and good especially around both infants, but he took a strong liking to Lilly. In fact she enjoyed walking him while exercising to burn off the baby fat combined with taking both Yoga and a Pilates classes.

Five minutes later as Lilly turned on the coffee maker she felt a strong pair of lips kissing her neck, before turning around to share a passionate Christmas morning kiss. Though still tired Scotty stood there tasting ever inch of his wife's lips before she had him pegged against the counter while deepening it some more.

"Good one" He commented as Lilly poured him a cup of hot steaming coffee. Scotty then sipped it letting the rush of caffeine into his body while they both stood there together watching the flurries whirl around. Lilly leaned against him seeking warmth" Slept late".

He nodded" What time did they wake up"?

"Usual four am" she replied" Even Abby got up around 7:15" before he kissed the top of her head. Scotty then drank some more of his coffee until heading into the living room to kiss his three daughters, before noticing that the fireplace had been lit. He nearly was surprised seeing how Lilly knew how to do that but then again she never ceased to amaze him, especially how strong she always was.

Lilly was in the kitchen making the rest of the breakfast before Scotty then wrapped his arms around her waist" Should call you Sexy Chef Detective Rush" he murmured.

She laughed softly before pushing him away playfully" Going to let me cook " giving him that look he knew all too well" Thought" kissing her lips" we might open gifts now" as he pulled her closer tasting more of her. At the same time he head Lilly's stomach growling knowing his girl was hungry" Second thought better wait".

However after breakfast Scotty saw his parent's car pulling up into the driveway, groaning softly" Great there here again" knowing that Christmas was already going to be ruined. Taking Abigail upstairs she pouted wanting to open her gifts as Lilly sat there changing her into a pair of jeans and a pink top, before the toddler began whining.

In the other room Scotty was in no position to be dealing with his parents, as he gently placed Danielle down in her crib. He wanted this to be a calm quiet Christmas especially since it was their first Christmas with the twins; but now that wasn't about to happen. Upon coming back downstairs he opened the door as his mother came bustling through.

"Usted no es vestido todavía, por qué" (You aren't dressed yet, why) as Scotty let out a breath" Se desayunó justo, no puede parar justo en por que quiere esto. Lil y yo planeaban en una Navidad callada justo con nuestras chicas ya dijo a Padre que eso" (Just ate breakfast, can't just stop on by like this. Lil and I were planning on a quiet Christmas just with our girls already told Dad that).

Teresita then entered the kitchen" Usted loco usted por último me dio dos nietos, los presentes conseguidos para ellos."(You crazy you finally gave me two grandchildren, got presents for them)

Scotty wasn't about to let his mother drive his family insane" Puede no menos su Mamá de regalos, no después de cómo usted trató Abby. No justo si usted sólo da a ellos pero no a ella, ella se sentirá dejó fuera" (Can't except your gifts Mom, not after how you treated Abby. Not fair if you only give to them but not to her, she'll feel left out).

"Usted piensa que cuido realmente Scotty, eso no es mi nieto que ella no es el niño de Lilly suyo. Mírela que ella es eyed rubia, pálida y azul no como nosotros. Esta semana usted le cambiará su espalda del apellido al apellido de soltera de su mujer si no yo encontraré que su padre verdadero y se asentaré esto 

para bueno" (You think I really care Scotty, that isn't my grandchild she's Lilly's child not yours. Look at her she's blonde, pale and blue eyed not like us. This week you will change her last name back to your wife's maiden name or else I'll find her real father and settle this for good)

"No hago no no cuando adoro Abigail tanto; usted no puede tratar con ello entonces sale. No cause hay manera que permite que usted dañar a mi niña que levanté desde que ella nació"( No I won't not when I love Abigail so much; you can't deal with it then leave. Cause there's no way I'm letting you harm my little girl that I raised since she was born).

Teresita was astonished by his remark" Cómo atrévasele me desobedece, ella fue un error como su mujer" (How dare you disobey me, she was a mistake just like your wife) as Scotty's nose flared in anger"

"Haga no usted llama jamás Lil eso otra vez, no después de todo ella ha estado por. Salga ahora Mamá va a la casa del Mike se ausenta justo de mi familia" (Don't you ever call Lil that again, not after all she has been through Get out now Mom go to Mike's house just stay away from my family). However Teresita wasn't one to back down on anything.

" Demasiado tarde nosotros permanecemos para cenar, entonces saliendo. ¿Usted piensa que permaneceríamos sabiendo cuán sucias estas miradas de la casa, qué Lilly no puede limpiar la casa"? 

(Too late we're staying for dinner, then leaving. You think we'd stay knowing how dirty this house looks, what Lilly can't clean the house)

Scotty was in full rage by this point" No usted no permanecerá e insultará mi familia, la Cena no es para tres esta noche cinco" (No you will not stay and insult my family, Dinner is for three tonight not five)" Más el hecho yo permito ayuda de Abby que mí cocino esta noche, y ella comprende español" (Plus the fact I'm letting Abby help me cook tonight, and she understands Spanish).

As a matter of fact Scotty saw his little girl running up to him" Vuelva arriba" ( go back upstairs).

" Want Leche" she whispered softly as he kissed her" Consígale algunos en un poquito" ( get you some in a little bit" before Abigail raced back upstairs leaving Teresita in a state of anger" Cómo atrévasele hace que delante de mí" ( How dare you do that in front of me).

"Been doing that since Abby was born" Scotty replied before Lilly came down with her ice queen look plastered onto her face" Get out Teresita I will not stand one more minute of you here; Abigail is our daughter whether or like it or not. Doesn't matter if she isn't his own biological child the fact remains Scotty thinks of her as his own, why can you understand that"?

Teresita snarled at her" Next time keep your legs closed and mistakes like that won't happen". Lilly then lost all control yelling at the woman she hated so much before the other woman hit her with an object as the blonde fell as Teresita then raced upstairs grabbing a pillow as she tried to suffocate Abigail with it. Luckily Lilly broke in seeing how her daughter was now struggling to breathe, but then Teresita then 

grabbed her hair. After throwing the other woman to the floor while removing the pillow at the same time, Scotty then took his mother out of the room. Lilly then checked on her daughter as she cried hard but was alert and breathing all good signs.

" its okay" while tears of sadness rushed through her body. She too was crying knowing that Teresita had tried to kill her little girl as Abigail continued to hold on tightly, but when Jefferies arrived he then stayed as the two took their daughter down to make sure she was alright. Nothing serious but Abigail needed some oxygen as Lilly sat there calmly while still feeling quite scared.

When it was all over the three of them rode home together in silence, as Abigail grew weary and clung to her mother. Even at home she wouldn't go into her room after what had happened however Scotty couldn't even comfort his daughter, since basically wanted Lilly. Christmas Day was ruined but he tried to make it better but nothing seemed to be working.

While leaning over the crib Scotty watched his daughter's sleep" I'm sorry we wanted your first Christmas to be nice, Mommy and I love you both so much" he said apologizing to his littlest girls. After walking out Lilly lay there with Abigail on her chest but felt sad their Christmas had been ruined.


	34. Three years later

Three years later

Lilly sat inside of an examination room still in shock over finding out that she was once again pregnant, but exactly three months along. Just three years prior they had both agreed not have anymore kids but somehow a fourth child was now growing inside, as she later heard the sound of her unborn child's heartbeat. However Lilly become emotional not due to that but the fact that Abigail had just started her first day of school today; her little girl was growing up so fact.

She remembered first lying there seeing how tiny she once was; hearing that same quickening sound echoing around the room. After getting up Lilly placed a hand there knowing she had to have that talk with Scotty about him getting a vasectomy; so he couldn't get her pregnant anymore. The truth was they had a passionate wild sex life but she was done having kids, after the births of Danielle and Marissa.

Then again Lilly was only pregnant with one baby this time, but knew this was one was going to be there last. After leaving her doctor's office, she hid the photo inside of her wallet before picking up Abigail at school. In fact she ran right up to her taking her hand.

"You have fun at school" Lilly asked as Abigail skipped along the sidewalks" Yeah we drew pictures" causing her to smile" Want to see Mommy"?

Opening up the car door the five year old got in" Show me later, I'll bet that Daddy wants to see them also" while driving home she knew getting a bigger car was totally out of their budget. No matter what she was going to keep this baby; finding that becoming a mother meant so much to her. Once at home Lilly sighed seeing Abigail throwing off pillows offs the couch, as she playing with Lucky.

Ever since Teresita attempt to suffocate her at the age of two, Abigail now fears pillows in general. Drawing in a deep breath Lilly felt relieved that they a restraining order filed against her; something that Scotty did in order to protect his family. Though he hated doing that to his own mother he knew it was for the best; especially about the part of Abigail suffering nightmares after that.

However now five years old she was her usual bubbly self, but now they had other problems to be dealing with. Their marriage had some rocky parts in it like all relationship have but Lilly was the one who did the bills; since she was good at saving money and paying the bills off in time. Scotty had no problem but lately he had been spending quite a lot of money which didn't help now that they were expecting once again.

Later on that night Abigail came down holding a photo" Mommy's having a baby" as Lilly's eyes grew wider. Scotty glanced upward "You're pregnant Lil"? Because of her five year old daughter she knew this was no longer a secret" Three months found out today" before going upstairs to get their kids ready for bed.

After the girls were asleep Scotty and Lilly lay in bed together, as he then kissed her abdomen" Can't believe we're havin another one". He knew he had to get the surgery" Goin to talk to the doc tomorrow ain't fair to you".

Lilly smiled tiredly" Good, cause this one is our last" rubbing her stomach as Scotty then leaned over as they shared a couple of kisses" Maybe I'll get my boy, but you seem to be a girl maker keep on popping out girls".

She glanced over before falling asleep from being so tired but Scotty was nervous now especially with another baby on the way. Halfway during the night Lilly opened her eyes feeling his hand upon her stomach" Felt you doing that when I was pregnant with Abby".

"Began to feel closer to her after fallin in love with you" he whispered while gently caressing the area before Lilly looked over seeing the photo of her lying next to Abigail when she was just a newborn baby. Scotty had captured that tender moment between both mother and daughter; before showing similar one of her with Danielle and Marissa also as newborns.

Tears streamed down silently as they kissed until seeing a moment between them at their wedding; which to her symbolized so much before one of Lilly at her first baby shower was shown" You were so happy there".

Snuggling closer to Scotty she smiled" You did happen to throw it in a beautiful place" as he then shut the computer down before placing it on the nightstand. By now Lilly was sound asleep hearing his heartbeat while he peered down scared about adding a fourth child to their family; knowing that they were very strapped for money.

However by the twins third birthday on Halloween, Scotty was surprised when Lilly and their daughters all were dressed up like cheerleaders. He grinned at his wife; whom had found one that covered her 

growing stomach "Pregnant Cheerleader never seen one like that before" eying his wife's long legs. Lilly paid him not attention as she busied herself in the next room before seeing Scotty going out to get the birthday cake. However Abigail was already yelling at her sisters to stop throwing pillows before screaming as Lilly walked upstairs seeing both Danielle and Marissa pounding their sister with them.

Almost immediately she took the pillows away" Abby stop screaming" in a firm voice but she didn't until Lilly raised her voice even more" Abigail Lynn Valens, either you stop it right now or you will not go trick or treating tonight"

The five year old then stopped before running into her room and shutting the door behind while she sat there coloring quietly. However Lilly was now feeling the baby stirring while trying to get both Marissa and Danielle to settle down, but however they somehow managed to head back upstairs this time Scotty had just returned as he heard the sound of his girls screaming, running upstairs he saw both girls chasing their oldest sister with a water gun.

"Hey, No water guns in the house" taking it away. Marissa then pouted" My birthday" as Scotty remained strict about it" No means no "before stopped Abigail from spraying hers" Did Mommy not just tell you something"?

Abigail stood there looking just like her mother as she then went downstairs, knowing that tonight was a special one. However when the party had started later on Scotty had quite a bit of trouble containing their twin daughters whom had gotten control of the stereo. Lilly then took the remote away before trying to stop Abigail from going after the two of them, which was proving to be a difficult task.

Scotty began to realize that adding a fourth child was going to be hard but instead tried to enjoy himself, as he wrapped his arms around Lilly" Baby's kicking again"?

"Didn't expect to have them on Halloween" she whispered letting him kiss her" You dressed up like a cowboy" feeling him nibbling at her neck in the kitchen. They were alone but then Scotty gently pushed up her shirt seeing Lilly's swelling abdomen as he bent down to kiss it" Happy Halloween Baby "feeling it kicking against his hand.

Lilly smiled before Scotty kissed hers before continuing with the festivities until he had noticed his mother standing in the driveway. Heading outside he stood there" You ain't supposed to be here".

"Got presents for my granddaughters" as Scotty made a face" Under a restraining order leave or I'll have you arrested".

Terista then frowned before getting back into the car yelling at him in Spanish as she drove away. Breathing in a sigh of relief until much later when they were going trick or treating while Scotty took a picture of all his girls before going trick or treating, but however At one house Abigail held out her bag as Danielle spoke" Baby also" as one neighbor gave them each both a ton of candy.

Lilly shook her head before overhearing what her daughter had been doing, until Abigail screamed seeing a car spinning out of control heading straight at her.


	35. Stars of wonder

Somehow Lilly pulled Abigail out of the way just in time as the car continues to speed down the street, with its tires screeching. Breathing in a sigh of relief, before hearing Scotty calling in to report it including the plates knowing that the driver had nearly killed their daughter, however he then hung up left to decide what to do next. However Abigail wasn't shook up at all but clearly was a tad frightened by this, as she held onto her mother.

"You want to go home Abby" she asked. The five year old nodded before Lilly did leaving Scotty with their twin daughters, which was fine since she didn't want to ruin their birthdays. Once there Abigail sat down on the couch playing with Lucky" Car almost hurt me"?

Lilly than sat down" We'll catch the person Abby, Daddy already made sure of that" as she then kissed her " Want to help me hand out candy"? Nodding softly before Abigail began handing out some candy while Scotty took the girls onto another block seeing how both Marissa and Danielle skipped down the street each holding their flashlights.

"No corra lejos" (Don't run far) he said as Danielle replied" Más Papá de dulces" (More candy Daddy). Somehow it was getting darker and Scotty felt it was time for them to return home" Dé la vuelta" (Turn around).

Picking up Danielle while holding onto Marissa's hand they ascended back onto their block" Más dulces" ( More candy) Marissa then pouted" No usted dos necesidad de acostarse pronto" ( You two need to go to bed soon). However upon returning home Danielle was starting to fall asleep in his arms as he then took her upstairs.

Sure enough the three year old had fallen asleep, even after he had changed her into some pajamas" Niña feliz de Cumpleaños" (Happy Birthday little girl) planting a small kiss on Danielle's cheek. A little while later he also did the same to Marissa, but still couldn't believe that they were now three years old, remembering how tiny they both once were.

In the other room Lilly was reading to Abigail: The Velveteen Rabbit, her favorite book. Somehow it helped her sleep better before giving her a goodnight kiss, as Scotty too came over" Princesa feliz de víspera de Todos los Santos" ( Happy Halloween Princess)" Sueños dulces" ( sweet dreams).

" Noche" she replied in a low voice" Love you Daddy" making both of her parents smile" Love you too Abby" Scotty answered giving her another kiss.

After the girls were fast asleep as he then set the alarm before cleaning up downstairs in addition to hiding the candy bags. Upon entering their bedroom Lilly sat there seductively on their bed still wearing the costume" You know I've never done a cheerleader"?

"Really" moving closer" Maybe you should" as they began to slowly kiss each other. Scotty moaned softly before moving both back and forth until Lilly pushed him down. Now straddling him as their clothes began to disappear while their moved together, enjoying the thrill that sex created for them Scotty grunted, groaned, moaned and panted as Lilly too became so vocal.

After driving them both off the edge the two lay there feeling good, Scotty found out a week ago that he was now sterile which a good thing was. For Lilly she was lying there with their unborn child kicking softly inside" Never could sleep while anyone of them kicked"?

He then reached over gently caressing her abdomen" Go to sleep Lil" as she then closed her eyes now able to fall asleep. Scotty then listened to Lilly breathing in and out softly, before he too entered dreamland. Her dream wasn't that great as it reverted back to her own childhood.

_Lilly's dream_

_A five year old Lilly is walking all alone in the snow barefooted while looking around. It's dark as snow flies out from the clouds while she continues to walk afraid. Her body is cold but can't cry out from a possible fear of someone hurting her. Shivering even more she feels abandoned wanting to go home but has no clue where that is anymore. _

_Just then a car pulls up at Lilly is yanked in, but hears the anger in her father's voice. She wants to cry but knows it's best not to, inside she is a child yearning to be loved. As the car makes it down the streets of Kensington stopping outside of an apartment, she gets out walking up the stairs and into the dirty apartment she called home. _

"_Get it your room now" Her father yells before hitting her. Lilly automatically does she lays there snuggling underneath the covers crying silently, wishing that there was someone to comfort and love _

_her. The door then opens as her mother stands there but doesn't do anything making Lilly feel even worse._

"_Mommy, I'm cold" she whispers in a tiny voice but then sees her father hurting her. During the fight Lilly cries out wanting him to stop hitting her as he yells" You were a fucking mistake always was" before hearing the curses come spitting out. She wants to run but there is no one to turn before everything just stops. _

Lilly then bolts up breathing hard noticing that her husband is sound asleep, heading into the other bedroom but ended up falling asleep next to Danielle. By morning all both girls were asleep next to their mother while Scotty went for a walk with Abigail, whom was more than happy to be with him.

"Es Mami arriba Todavía" (Is Mommy up yet) she asked why the two walked along the streets. He then answered" Ella duerme Todavía" (She's sleeping still) before taking her to a park to play some basketball. Scotty smiled noticed how much Abigail was just like Lilly, but didn't have the fear or someone hurting her.

However a week later, while in the doctor's office Lilly heard her name being called out. Inside of a room she had stepped on the scale to be weighed, before sitting there to get her pressure taken.

Coming back Scotty looked over" Everything okay" seeing her nod before holding onto Danielle whom wasn't feeling too well. When her name was called just ten minutes later everyone followed the nurse into the room, as the doctor came in.

"Brought the whole family in" he said as Lilly lay back pulling up her shirt while he felt around before applying gel. Using a wand a fetus's heartbeat was now heard echoing throughout the room" That's the baby's heartbeat" Scotty told their daughters. Abigail looked at the screen with wonder until the doctor turned to them.

"Want to know the sex" as Lilly nodded seeing him moving the wand around" It's a boy" clearly she saw it clearly that it was except the doctor then saw something" Looks as if there's a tumor growing on him, causing his heartbeat to slow down. The only way we can save his life is to remove it, while still inside of you".

Lilly froze in fear as the doctor spoke" Would like to do a color one to see it more, then make arraignments for you to have the surgery, but would like to speak with you both in private to discuss it further".

After it was over Lilly cried softly on Scotty whom was in a lot of pain" Don't want to lose Matthew" she whispered as the next couple of months were going to be the hardest.


	36. Only time Will tell

However it wasn't a tumor but looked like that due to the position that Matthew had been lying. Relief then spread throughout the two parent's minds as they hugged each after the sonogram was over, before Scotty bent down to kiss Lilly's abdomen. He too felt better knowing that their son's health was good, but for now this was the best news of the day.

Despite the doctor making a bad judgment on something that didn't exist, Lilly felt odd especially how he had reacted. Soon after she then switched to another one whom made her feel a tad better, especially since this one was highly recommended since she could answer any questions considering a home delivery.

In addition to that Lilly also read up on the topic, but however during the following weeks their marriage grew shaky. They practically fought over everything until one night Scotty then decided to leave knowing this was possibly the only thing that he could do, but then saw Abigail hanging by the stairs looking sad.

"Daddy don't leave" she whispered trying not to cry. He knew it was because of him that she had him as a father but knew this was affecting all of his kids" Not leaving you, or your sisters. Mommy and I just need time away from each other".

Abigail sniffled before Scotty pulled her into an embrace, as she cried" I'll still see you" giving her a kiss. That clearly wasn't enough" Que tal yo le conduzco para educar cada mañana" (How about I drive you to School every morning)?

She then nodded before receiving another hug before watching her father leaving, as another tear begun to fall. Now lying down in bed as Lilly came in to sit down" Daddy will always love you" rubbing her back gently before Abigail replied in a low voice "Are you going to leave Mommy"?

"No, stay right here" giving her a kiss" How about I read that book that my Mommy used to read to me".

The five year old sniffled back" Where did your Mommy go"?

"She's in heaven Abby" before beginning to read: The Velveteen Rabbit to her. Like magic it started to soothe her, as Lilly knew that this separation was going to be one for the ages. Despite needing time away from each other, she felt the whole household cool off from being on edge. Then saw that Abigail was still shedding tears.

Wiping them away Lilly completely understood what she was feeling; especially now" I never had a Daddy that loved you like yours does".

Holding her closer she continued to speak" Your Daddy would never stop love his little girls and little boy" as Abigail lay there hearing the sound of her mother's heartbeat" Are you sad too Mommy"?

"I miss Daddy, but sometimes adults need time away from each other. Not because of you or your sisters, we both love all of you".

After kissing her goodnight, Lilly heard Abigail whisper in the darkness" noche Daddy" before gently closing the door behind as she then entered the twins bedroom. Danielle and Marissa were curled up together ever since they were babies, but it made Lilly smile seeing how much the sisters relied on each other.

Kissing them both before leaving the bedroom, as her hand drifted onto her stomach. Meanwhile Scotty went back to staying with Vera but knew that their marriage was over. There was no possible way for them to repair what had been broken, but they remained friends. However he would never walk away from their kids whom he loved so much, especially with the upcoming birth of their son.

By the time Thanksgiving had rolled around Scotty came over to cook dinner, since the two could get along fine just being friends. There weren't any fights or arguments especially when it came to their kids. Lilly never restricted him from seeing them on any days, but living separate had seemed to be working out nicely.

It was living together that caused the heavy rifts and fighting, between them. While everything was cooking the two decided to talk alone upstairs, needing to figure what course of acting to take next.

"You're not losing the house Lil, I ain't throwing my family out on the streets" as Scotty spoke softly before Lilly let out a breath.

"Already filed for separation with joint custody, but with unrestricted visitation rights. Not wanting a divorce, not something that I feel is necessary. See we're fine like this but living together we fight too much".

Scotty nodded in agreement" I will always be there for you Lil, still my best friend. Doesn't matter that our marriage went sour "seeing how big she was getting" Want to be there for and after Matthew's birth".

Lilly turned and looked at him" Not preventing you from missing our son's birth, just don't know what happened between us"?

"You weren't a bad wife Lil" taking her hand into his" We just can't live together under the same roof, but gave me four beautiful children" peering down at her abdomen. She then exhale before the two held each other as Lilly cried softly, on the man she still loved.

One thing that Scotty wasn't going was be stupid about this; he knew that he could never hate his wife. This wasn't her fault about their failed marriage but bad communication, the fact that Scotty couldn't stop spending and his verbal anger all was the key ingredients. However being resorted back to friends like old times along with living separated helped a lot.

This was more amicable than more separations' since Scotty had left when things were starting to get shaky. He was smart about it, but week after week the two spoke quietly together alone, but found that it felt like old times, them just sitting there talking to one another.

In Lilly's mind she didn't care if Scotty stopped over since the two still did things together with the kids. Her feeling was that being separated was good idea but not divorce, since it left the door open to possible repair the marriage. However she didn't once play the scorned wife, but had noticed the tension had eased between them after they had separated.


	37. All I want for Christmas is you

On Christmas Day, it had started snowing pretty hard outside which every resident in Philadelphia had awoken to a winter wonderland. That morning Lilly came downstairs before Scotty then kneeled down in front of her, holding a small velvet box in his hand, seeing the love in his eyes.

"Lilly Valens will you take me back as your husband" he asked now opening up the box displaying a pink diamond ring" From the first time we had met, I never met a woman that had taught me so much about being a good one. I want another chance to be a better husband to you, not good that we are apart".

Tears sprang out from Lilly's eyes, as she watched Scotty slipped the ring down her finger. Raising slowly he then moved closer before his lips brushed against hers, before gaining access. Their kiss was leisurely while the two took time to recreate the same first passionate kiss as husband and wife; they had done at their wedding.

It had seemed forever until breaking away before he then held Lilly" I love you" whispering softly in her ear. She too smiled while tears continued falling" Love you too" before crying harder. Wiping the tears away Scotty then cupped her face before sealing his lips on hers.

"Eww" breaking away upon hearing their daughters giggling. Lilly quickly composed herself while Scotty's hand still resting on her stomach. However his lips were once again on hers until feeling one of their girls taking hold of his hand, before seeing that was Abigail.

Bending down he then hugged her" I'm home" as she smiled happy" I love you Daddy". This immediately melted Lilly's heart knowing that all she had wanted for Christmas was her true love back, 

but was glad that she didn't actually file for separation. That part was all talk since she herself couldn't stop loving the man whom meant everything to her, before both Danielle and Marissa joined their father in a long hug.

Upon letting go Scotty then kissed Lilly's stomach as her smile lit up the whole room" I think he's asleep" before the family proceeded to open gifts. As usual the girls got clothes and toys while Lilly received a gift that would come later on but was caught totally off guard when he then placed a bouquet of the most vibrant colorful roses that she had ever seen in her entire life.

Sharing another kiss Lilly felt romantic knowing that night she get her husband all to herself, before making a mental note of what to wear later on. While making breakfast Lilly peered down knowing that her unborn son was doing his usual kickboxing acts inside "Hey, I'm getting you some food" feeling another kick.

When breakfast had been served Lilly automatically dug in as Marissa looked up "Baby's eating too Daddy" as she watched her mother eating.

"Not my baby girl" Scotty said before feeding her some eggs. Lilly watched before seeing Marissa eating on her own" Least Matthew stopped kicking".

He smiled also enjoying his cup coffee but saw how much his wife had wanted a cup" Triple Americano " causing her to shoot him a look" Not funny". However Lilly was now pouring hot fudge over her eggs as Danielle somehow got a hold of it, before eating it that way also.

Then Abigail did the same" It's good Daddy" seeing how amused Scotty was before he too tried it before sending his wife into hysterics" That's Marmite, you just ate".

He almost wanted to throw up due to the nasty taste in his mouth but however the joke then ended, until Scotty's brother's family came over. This was fine since the in-laws weren't allowed on their property, as Lilly enjoyed playing with her nephew; Emilio whom always took a liking to her. However the two went outside to shoot some hoops but then had a challenge between the Valens brothers.

However both Mike and Scotty ended up wrestling each other before coming back inside to grab themselves a beer, after that they both told stories that had been passed on from their granddad about how Christmas was in Cuba all told in Spanish. When Abigail asked something about it, Lilly smiled still able to understand bits of what she was saying.

By the end of all the festivities Scotty seemed surprised that right after tucking them all into bed, the girls fell asleep. Maybe this was a good thing before he made sure they received each a kiss before closing the door to their rooms. Upon heading into their bedroom, Lilly sat there wearing something seductive which promptly displayed her swelling abdomen.

Without a word she then leaned closer before Scotty pulled off his shirt before beginning to kiss ever inch of her before engaging in sex. Each moan, cry, grunt and movement caused more sweat to cover their bodies, as Lilly increased her movements while Scotty panted hard underneath her. He always 

made her feel so sexy even now, as they both moaned together feeling the pulsations of pleasure that the two were sharing. As Scotty drew closer to his release he grunted loudly several times before feeling that Lilly was also nearing hers as well, while a thick film of sweat covered their bodies. A little over ten minutes the two lay there together as Lilly's head rested on his chest.

"You alright Lil" he asked before she let out a yawn" Matthew's just kicking me "before Scotty began caressing her abdomen" Have a feeling he'll come out looking like you".

She smiled softly but didn't answer as the sound of his heartbeat lulled her to sleep, for the first time her heart felt at ease knowing that Scotty was back with her. They both were looking forward to their family vacation today on a cruise line to the Bahamas; this time would lead to more fun times before the birth of their son in a few months.


	38. I shall Believe

However the family had ended up doing to Puerto Rico instead, but the plane ride was another story. Upon taking off Danielle grew scared as Scotty spoke softly to her in Spanish in an effort to calm her down. However he knew it was due to her ears popping which his were also, but glancing over at Lilly he saw her taking slow even deep breaths.

Though she was nowhere near ready to give birth, Lilly hated flying with a passion unlike Abigail whom was sitting down next to her looking out the window. Each long deep breath kept her calm and relaxed especially while being pregnant, which by now Matthew was kicking like crazy inside. However after the plane was at a certain velocity Lilly felt better once she had gone to the bathroom.

By now all three girls were fast asleep including Scotty whom was still holding onto Danielle's hand. It made Lilly smile seeing what a great father he had made, but upon sitting down she also fell asleep. Though the plane had been experiencing turbulence it didn't help with a hyper fetus kicking inside of her constantly, especially as she was trying to sleep.

After the plane had touched down, Lilly carried Danielle whom was still asleep in her arms while Abigail held onto her hand whining softly. However Marissa threw a fit due to being up so late and was overtired while their mother stood there six months pregnant wanting to just lie down already. Scotty managed to grab all their bags before loading up the car; along with his family.

However after finally arriving at the hotel, Lilly somehow fell fast asleep on their bed not realizing what their room had looked like. By morning she awoke hearing the tide going in and out, while seagulls cried out. Glancing over Lilly groaned seeing her husband with a beard she despised so much; knowing he looked much better without one.

In fact it kind of turned her off all the way, wanting him to shave it off. Then Scotty awoke leaning over as she pulled away" No kiss until you shave it".

"Want a kiss Lil" he moaned before Lilly got up feeling repulsed by it. Heading into the bathroom her eyes lit up seeing a whirlpool tub in its own separate room, making her crave a romantic night except now that her bladder was about to burst. After showing which felt in creditably good on her back, Lilly was refreshed before checking on the kids whom all shared another room, separate from theirs.

Both Abigail and Danielle were both up" We want to go to the beach Mommy" as Lilly smiled" Maybe later alright"?

Just then Scotty walked in as the girls hid behind their mother" Shave it off Daddy" Abigail yelled.

"Yeah" as Marissa popped out from underneath covers before hiding next to her twin sister. Danielle continued holding onto her mother's leg" Daddy's scaring me Mommy".

Lilly shook her head" Four against one, guess you have to".

Instead he just stood there looking at his girls, chuckling in amusement over this. Yet this was the first time that Scotty had even wore a beard but now it was even driving his wife away from him, which 

wasn't going to be good if they were going to have a romantic night. Just then Lilly began caressing her stomach" Makes five now, Matt's in agreement also right little man"?

"See" feeling another kick" Even your unborn son hates it".

Taking his hand, Lilly then led him into the bedroom and shut the door behind" I'll think I'll shave it off for you" as she then began to lather up his face. Being both gentle and sexy she started shaving him until both his beard and mustache were gone as Lilly wiped off the remaining excess cream off of his face.

Using two hands she then felt Scotty's smooth sexy cheeks again "That's how I like you" before they kissed" Much better". However

After that scenario they then took their kids down to the beach for the some fun, as both Lilly and Scotty stood in the water kissing each other. Just being here with him made her heart beat a tad faster, while his hands stroked her face enjoying this moment together. Suddenly the two were being splashed before seeing all three of their daughters giggling while trying to break up their kiss.

However the day turned out to be a calm and peaceful one, between visiting the beaches before relaxing by the pool which was where they were right now. This time Lilly was in the water playing with her daughters while Scotty lay there on a chair looking incredibly sexy showing off his well toned arms and chest.

In the pool, Lilly stood on the side while watching Abigail jumping off the diving board. She herself had done that once with Scotty during their honeymoon, which she ended up almost drowning front not knowing how to swim. That it wasn't funny but just by seeing how her eldest daughter wasn't afraid to take chances made Lilly feel a lot stronger inside.

After spending some time there, everyone was back in the room relaxing before going out to dinner later. Lilly's head was resting on his chest while trying to rest her eyes for a minute "At least this little guy's asleep".

"He's hearing you heart Lil" Scotty whispered" Must be a nice sound to him" stroking the side of her cheek. Her lips curled into a smile before watching his chest rising and falling, counting each breath while he then started doing that also. Scotty then moved closer resting his head gently down on her, as they each found some romance before dinner.

Yet it didn't led to sex, that was after the kids were asleep for the night. For now Lilly breathed in his scent enjoying holding her man close; while stroking the back of his neck. He the continued listening to the thumping sound coming from her heart before rolling over to the other side of the bed, as Lilly snuggled closer before kissing him several times.

"Good one" he whispered "Think we might need that romantic night"?

Her eyes grew softer while her hand rested on her abdomen" What do you have in mind"?

Scotty then proceeded to kiss and suck at her neck, causing Lilly to moan. His lips trailed downward before breaking away" Just a preview for tonight".

Getting up as Scotty went straight into the shower, while she remained there before walking in on her husband in the shower. His body looked amazingly sexy" Los niños arriba Todavía" (Kids up yet) came his question.

"No I'll go in and check" she answered pausing to check him out some more before heading into the other room where Danielle was still curled up next to Marissa, with Abigail lying next to them. Being quiet she then snapped a photo of them several times capturing that memory. A few minutes later Scotty came into the room, as he saw Abigail lying there awake.

"Tenga una siesta Buena" ( Have a nice nap) asking softly. She nodded while remaining on the bed "Quiera bailar conmigo esta noche ( Want to dance with me tonight)?

Abigail held out his hand as Scotty came closer" My head hurts" before he felt her forehead before pressing his lips to it" Better"?

She then nodded before reaching over to feel her unborn baby brother "Is he ever going to come out"?

"In three more months" Lilly answered as Abigail grew more curious" Can he come out now"?

Scotty smiled" Not yet Matt's still growing inside of Mommy, like you once were" giving her another kiss" You'll get to see him soon" reassuring her.

Few hours later they all went to a restaurant together, except about the part when their wedding song began playing. Scotty then stood up holding out his hand as Lilly took it remembering how happy she was at that moment.

_And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe_

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Open the door  


_And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key_

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe

At the last verse, the two looked into each other's eyes before Scotty slowly captured her lips like he had done at their wedding. Then some music began playing as the two danced before their daughters joined them, but it had seemed that both Marissa and Danielle loved dancing. In fact they both went wild on the floor while Abigail kept up with her father.

Lilly also was good but her pregnancy didn't affect how well she had danced, before Scotty twirled her around" Got four girls to dance with".

" Aren't you lucky" she teased until the two watched Abigail dancing to the music. Scotty was very impressed by her skills" We thinking of getting her into a dance class"?

The blonde then shook her head" The twins not Abby, she's more of sport kind of girl" which happened to be very true. Abigail had been pestering her for weeks to play on a softball team at her school, but what she didn't know was that Lilly was already going to sign her up for it.

Scotty's voice then broke her concentration" Worth doing that" knowing it would be good for them. However later on after their daughters had done to bed, Lilly came into the bathroom seeing candles burning while water ran in the whirlpool tub as Scotty came behind her. His mouth then sucked and kissed at her neck, causing Lilly to whisper out a single moan.

Moving the straps down until the negligee fell to the floor before the two got in, while Scotty squeezed some warm water on her back. Just lying there together felt nice as he felt their unborn son stirring inside" Miss my old body" she asked.

"I love you either way" kissing her cheek but later on things didn't quite get heated up. Scotty practically ruined it since he wanted to re grow his beard, plus the fact that he kept her up all night with an argument over and over again. Their vacation got ruined as Lilly and the kids boarded a flight back to the Philly the next day, just as Ray appeared on her doorstep.

After ushering the kids inside she stood there" What do you want"?

"Look good Lil "motioning to her pregnant body" Beautiful daughters you got there".

Lilly still had a weakness for him but knew she wasn't going to let that impair her judgment" Thought you went to California"?

"I did just wanted to see you" before seeing a little blonde hair girl standing by the screen door" She looks like you did"?

Lilly smiled" Her name's Abigail" before Ray saw that smile of hers" Always loved that smile Lil, so what are having"?

"Boy" she said keeping her hand rested there before Ray sensed something" You Married the wrong man Lil, deserve better than something whose been cheating on you, for the last two years".

Lilly almost couldn't believe it" I have to go in its cold" as Matthew started kicking inside. Ray then stopped her" Not telling you this to try and be with you, I know you're home is here. Doing this to protect you Lil" looking honest "Got three and one on the way; just don't need you heartbroken".


	39. All my Life

Checking over bank statements and among other things, Lilly had found no circumstantial evidence or any large money being withdrawn suggesting that he was having an affair. However she then questioned Scotty whom remained truthful about not cheating on her; besides he knew that Ray was just trying to get back with Lilly like old times. Not once did Scotty feel compelled to sleep with another woman.

Now looking up at his wife he knew he was being truthful to her" Prefer to have sex with you" said Scotty before letting out a breath" My fault the vacation got ruined".

Lilly know knew she had been played a fool once again by Ray but believed her husband knowing how truthful he had been. Beside the fact that Scotty was a devoted father and always made time to spend with them; but their marriage wasn't about to crumble. Pulling her down gently him they moved closer lovingly touching her stomach, feeling Matthew stirring inside.

"Still can give you a romantic night" kissing the side of Lilly's cheek" Did promise you that". Letting out a breath she then lay back with both of her hands on her stomach" We could go away just us before he is born".

Scotty's lips curled into a smile" How about that cabin in New England" moving closer to her" Kind of need sometime alone without them and I won't ruin it this time; no beard".

Her eyes met up with his" Deal" before watching him bend down to kiss her abdomen as he then met up with Lilly's lips. While kissing softly their bodies began rocking together back and forth needing each other so much, as Scotty lay back letting her deepen their kiss some more. Lilly moaned feeling his firm 

hands running down her back as they slid underneath the fabric " Bedroom" knowing that their kids might wake up.

"No right here" he moaned before they went downstairs into their bedroom and shut the door. Once inside things got some heated up as their naked sweated bodies collided with sweat and desire while climaxing in unison. Lilly needed her own release badly before rolling back over onto her side, feeling her unborn child stirring.

While curling up together she knew this was right but that The England weekend getaway was going to be well worth it. Besides they needed a romantic fun weekend just the two of them, without their kids. For now Lilly then breathed out before falling asleep in his arms. However Scotty knew that he would absolutely beat up Ray if he had even came by the house again, to try and steal his girl away.

By the weekend, the two started their ascent up the New England while listening to some music on the radio. It didn't helped when they slammed into traffic on the Jersey Turnpike heading towards the GW Bride (George Washington Bridge).

"Great and I'm hungry again" sighed Lilly as Scotty looked over" Never heard you say that until you got pregnant with Abby".

Lilly hated hearing any comments regarding her weight, before pregnancy she wasn't extremely thing but still it annoyed her to no end. However the coldness still was felt underneath the blanket while Scotty held her hand in his for warmth, as she chuckled a bit.

"Want my coat, wouldn't make you any less of a man" as Scotty remembered her saying that during the Cardiff case. He smiled before looking over before driving onto the ramp heading onto the bridge" So two days without the kids, all alone with you".

On the radio: I shall believe, began playing.

Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe

I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  


It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe

Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key

Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe

That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe

"This is our song Lil" whispered Scotty" Fits us".

After having a long romantic vacation together, the two came back well rested ready to take on whatever would be thrown at them. However just three months later, Lilly got caught in another hostage situated one that not even Scotty could just go in there and save her. His heart pounded fast inside knowing his fear of losing both her and their unborn son as well, knowing that Lilly could just easily have Matthew right then and there.

Inside Lilly kept both her hands on her stomach protectively" Mommy's not letting anyone harm you" she thought not letting his manic hurt the baby within her. The murderer didn't care cocking his gun right at her stomach" Boy or Girl" he asked

"Boy" replied Lilly fearing Matthew's life so much.

His lips formed into a smile" Just sorry that he won't live" as Lilly began fighting" Not going to hurt my baby; my son over this. He's about to be born any day now, let him live" knowing she wanted a chance to see him grow up.

At home Scotty was becoming paranoid as he then received word that Lilly had gone into labor, knowing the killer would harm either one of them. Back inside the building she moaned softly while Kat tried to assist her" Don't push Lil".

Lilly moaned in more pain, trying to keep her son inside of her knowing she wanted him to live. However her contractions weren't slowing down in fact they grew more and more intense as the killer watched "Push him out ALREADY".

Somehow Vera broke free as he lunged forward from behind and shot the killer point blank in the head, just like Scotty had done once to save Lilly. Vera then moved closer as he then delivered his nephew before wrapping him up in his sport coat.

As soon as Lilly held Matthew she cried softly, knowing that both of them were alive and unharmed.

"Hey you" seeing how much he resembled her" Look just like me "kissing his forehead. By the time that Scotty had arrived at the hospital he then entered the room seeing Lilly sitting there smiling" Happy Birthday Scotty and Matthew" remembering that it was also his birthday as well.

Scotty smiled" Just what I wanted a hostage situation" before coming closer to kiss Lilly as he saw his newborn baby son for the first time.

Now holding him he grew breathless" I'm your Daddy" seeing the newborns blue eyes for a minute.

"Got your looks Lil" kissing Matthew's cheek" Got the same birthday as well".

Lilly shook her head before beginning to breastfeed him, as Scotty joked" breast milk and cake nice way to celebrate" in a dull tone before seeing his wife shooting him a look" Who said you're having any of this"?

"Just saying my mom didn't do that to me"

"Shut up Valens" wanting to enjoy this moment with her newborn son. However Matthew lay there on her chest while he slept soundly with the sound of Lilly's heartbeat keeping him soothed.

Two hours later Vera came into the room" So hold old are you now Scotty"?

The younger man shook his head as Abigail then spoke " 38" seeing her father grinning at her mother" still ain't forty yet".

Lilly groaned" Shut it" hating the fact she was now in her forties, wishing that there was some method of making her thirty again. However it good that they were now done having kids; but now raising all four of them was going to be hard; especially with twin girls.

Looking up Kat brought in a cake" Happy Birthday to Matthew and Scotty" as both Marissa and Danielle each ran in on over to their mother's side.

Scotty then peered over" Got to make a wish Buddy" before blowing out the candles for him as well.

"What did Matthew wish for" questioned Marissa?

Lilly smiled" Milk he's hungry" as everyone left to allow her some privacy while she breastfed, looking over he grinned" Good thinking Buddy".


	40. In what Dreams may come Pt1

However Matthew was an extremely fussy baby to deal with from the first moment they he brought him home. The first three months made the two parents of four extremely tired, especially for Lilly since he only wanted her. One night after putting him down to sleep for the night she felt literally overwhelmed with raising four kids plus being a cop.

Lilly then got into bed as Scotty moved over kissing her cheek" I'm so tired" she whispered.

He knew parenting was hard but enjoying being a father of four, but needing to pamper his wife whom needed it badly. While massaging her back, Lilly moaned feeling his hands massaging her aching muscles and neck. Rubbing warm lotion made her feel even better but somehow this instantly put her to sleep.

By the next morning Scotty took care of the kids while Lilly remained fast asleep in the bedroom, however he groaned while hearing about a freak blizzard heading towards Philly on the radio. Heading upstairs he gently covered his sleeping wife with a heavy blanket, in an effort to keep her warm.

"Is Mommy dreaming "asked Abigail as she stood there? Scotty smiled softly" Pienso que Ella es, permita su sueño bueno" (I think she is, let's let her sleep okay)?

However with Matthew now crying, he then went into the nursery and picked him up. While changing him into some warmer clothes, his crying worsened. Indeed he was an extremely fussy baby making it increasingly difficult for him to care for, but Scotty had plenty experience in dealing with that. Not long after giving Matthew a warm bottle he fell back asleep in his arms.

Once the infant was back in the crib, things started to go smoothly until about a week later. As Lilly was about to tuck her daughter into bed; Abigail looked at her" Mommy I'm still in there" pointing to her stomach.

Lilly laughed softly before seeing her daughter placing a hand there" Wake up Mommy "as everything grew blurry until she awoke breathing hard still with her hand on her stomach. This was all just been a dream except that she wanted that same life as in the dream but knew it would benefit her own child.

That very same day, Lilly went over to Scotty's apartment to talk" Had this dream about us having a life together, kids and all".

"You really want us together" he asked seriously, knowing that it was love that had been shared between them after all these years. Lilly took in a breath" Could try to work it out "as Scotty moved closer" Sounds like a plan" capturing her lips several times.

However her pregnancy wasn't like of that in her dream; in fact things didn't quite get better as the two were fighting constantly during her first trimester. Lilly was grumpy and arrogant wanting nothing better to do then to bitch about hating morning sickness among other things; but Scotty tried to take her out places hoping to get her in a better mood.


	41. Awakeing from the dream

What Lilly didn't realize was the fact she had been dreaming this, as everything in her dream was spinning out of control as her breath quickened with fear. She then let out a gasp before opening up her eyes into reality, while looking over seeing Scotty's chocolate eyes peering into hers, as Lilly soon discovered she was now in the present day; before spotting a photo from their wedding on top of his bureau.

"You okay" he asked while holding her close. Lilly lay back feeling her heart racing inside as she felt his hand in hers knowing it would be okay to tell him" Abby told me that she was still inside of me, then when I woke up I found myself back in my old place, Crazy Huh"?

Scotty let out a breath before leaning over kissing her on the cheek" Maybe it showed how well of a mom you are now" as both of their hands rested on her chest" Need to be with Abby".

Once inside of her room Lilly stood there watching her eldest daughter sleeping soundly before lying down next to Abby Holding her closer she then fell asleep not fully understand why this dream had happened but knew that becoming a mother meant so much to her. By morning Lilly awoke to find Abigail snuggling against her for warmth since she felt the draftiness of the cold air seeping on through.

Pulling the blanket closer to her, Lilly then got up before planting a single kiss on her cheek. While now checking on Marissa and Danielle whom were also sound asleep, she then did the same thing to them. 

Heading now into her bedroom she then leaned over across the bed kissing her now sleeping husband whom sleepily opened his eyes.

"Hey" Scotty whispered softly while feeling his wife's soft lips brushing against his. Reaching out as he pulled her closer to him as Lilly then rested her head down on his chest. Hearing the soft beating of his heart she continued listening knowing how it was practically the only sound that could comfort her.

"How did we end up with four kids Lil" whispering softly. Lilly smiled though she too was wanting to fall back to sleep" Don't know, but if we don't get back to sleep all four of them will be sharing a bed with us".

Scotty chucked in amusement knowing that this was all very true, especially since Matthew practically clung to his mother all the time. Upon closing his eyes he then tried to get his body to relax but it was hard since he worried so much about Abigail knowing that there was something wrong with her heart. In fact it made him feel scared of losing her but knew the doctor had told him that it was harmless and very much treatable.

While listening to the sound of Lilly breathing in and out gently, he was glad that she had made him a father of four. Though it was hard at time Scotty still felt very lucky to have kids, but wondered if one day Abigail would question her paternity since she didn't look a thing like him. Marissa had his looks but Danielle was all Lilly, except she too now started to resemble his side of the family.

Scotty knew he had to be honest but was prepared to tell her the real truth if by change that subject was touched upon in the future. However Abigail could simply not question this at all, but he knew he fell in love with Lilly not due to her pregnancy but cause he loved her. It was fate that had brought them together but for now he knew she was too young to question this.

Besides the fact that Abigail's sixth birthday was in two weeks, making him think about what to do for her birthday party. With all these worries Scotty remained awake even as Lilly was now bringing their infant son back into the bedroom.

"He okay"

Lilly nodded as she lay down with Matthew resting on her chest, as he calmed from the lulling sound of her heartbeat.

"Bet he misses being inside of you" whispered Scotty. She then peered down at their now sleeping son" You were my unexpected surprise, Daddy and I had no Idea you were growing inside my tummy".

Leaning over Scotty then kissed his son, before listening to him breathing softly against his mother. For a moment of togetherness " So we have Abby being your biggest wish, Marissa and Danielle your two biggest surprises and Matthew being the unexpected surprise, so where does this leave us"?

She then kissing him" Fate" giving him those eyes of blue he adored so much. Just moments after Scotty had fallen back to sleep Lilly lay there with her little boy, knowing she loved holding an infant in her arms. Closing her eyes she continued holding him until Matthew cried out an hour later wanting to be fed.

Just two weeks later Abigail celebrated her sixth birthday, which was held at an ice skating rink. While on the ice Lilly skated around teaching both Marissa and Daniele how to skate before seeing both Scotty and Vera both falling flat on their asses.

At the same time Abigail called out for her" Míreme Mami" (Look at me Mommy), before Lilly saw her daughter trying to do something but ended up falling" Estoy bien" (I'm okay). Scotty then looked up before Lilly had rushed over to help him up, before the two ended up skating together. Their eyes then locked before their lips soon followed.

"Te quiero por encima de todo en el mundo" (I love you more than anything else in the world) he said before the two continued kissing.

" MOMMY" pouting Abigail" No Mirar" ( Not watching) as both Marissa and Danielle repeated it causing the two parents to laugh softly before Lilly then skating with her girls while Scotty snapped a photo of this.

At this point Scotty was watching them as he held Matthew in his arms, but throughout the whole day he saw how happy Lilly had become since being a mother, but had no idea what would happen once Abigail turned ten years old.


	42. Nobody's home

By the age of ten, Lilly's worst fears came to light when Keith started to approach Abigail, filling her head up with all sorts of ideas. In fact one made her start to shun away from Scotty whom she had been so close with since birth; even went far enough to avoid speaking to him in Spanish.

The two parents both knew that there was something wrong with their daughter to act like this, but Scotty decided to go upstairs and have a talk with her in private.

"Hey" he whispered while standing by the door noticing that Abigail didn't respond but continued writing something down.

Upon coming closer she then spoke" You're not my Dad" as Scotty sighed knowing that her biological one had been showing up a lot" Sometimes people aren't ready to be dads, your real one wasn't. He made Mommy upset; but I gave her love. You are my daughter Abby, always will be".

Abigail then looked up feeling confused over this whole thing as Scotty moved a tendril of hair away from her face while listening to her question him over something" He said you only married Mommy because I was in her Tummy".

"I married Mommy because I love her; you were only nine months old when we got married. The only dad you have is me".

Just then Lilly sat down beside him" Sometimes Adults lay Abby, but Daddy and I are going to make sure that he doesn't bother you".

As Scotty got up Abigail looked up at her father" El dice que él me odia, que Mami quiso a mí dejo" (He says he hates me, that Mommy wanted to give me up).

"No verdadero, la Mami nunca quiso hacer eso. Usted fue su deseo más grande" (Not true, Mommy never wanted to do that. You were her biggest wish) but Abigail was still shedding some tears not knowing whom was telling the truth" Hizole dice al pistolero para disparar a Mami" (Did you tell the gunman to shoot Mommy)?

Both Scotty and Lilly each exchanged looks" He's filling her head up with lies, telling her that I told Ed to shoot you" which gave her a mini flashback to that event" Violated the order and emotionally abusing her, not about to let him harm Abby".

"El miente Abby, yo nunca dañaría a ni Mami, usted, y sus hermanas o el hermano" (He's lying Abby, I would never harm either Mommy, you, and your sisters or brother)

Abigail then got up" I HATE YOU" yelling at her father" STOP LYING TO ME" before trying to hit him as Lilly intervened trying to calm the ten year old down, as Scotty stood there patiently knowing that Keith was slowly brainwashing her into believing that.

"GO AWAY" before throwing several pillows at him. He couldn't until seeing that his wife could handle this situation since his presence had seemed to make it worse; but from down the hall their eight year old twin daughters poked their heads out into the halls.

Danielle was the first to question him" Es Abby loco en usted Papá." (Is Abby mad at you Daddy?)

"Ella será fina, usted dos fin que hace sus deberes Todavía" (She'll be fine, you two finish doing your homework yet) walking into their room as five year old Matthew peeked out of the closet" No" holding up an empty notebook belonging to Marissa.

At that point Scotty took control" Get your books and come down and do your homework, Matt go play in your room".

Matthew wasn't the listening type in fact he stuck out his tongue to his father" Desée realmente queme grite en usted" (Really want me to yell at you)

"No" he replied in a quiet voice before running out. After the twins were sitting downstairs at the dining room table doing homework, while still worrying about Abigail.

However both he and Lilly weren't prepared for what was to happen next, as Abigail was snatched from her home in the middle of the night. Being very clever Keith was able to disarm the alarm system in an effort to prevent her two parent's form being alerted, as he held her mouth closed but the little girl put up at fight.

Just as she tried to run, he threw her into the car while Abigail screamed" Ayúdeme" (Help me) in Spanish over and over again.

Second later Matthew raced into his parents' bedroom, tugging at Lilly's blanket" Mommy, Abby's gone" which automatically woke her up. Following her son into the bedroom her eyes widened seeing a small note attached to her pillow.

_Not worthy of having a daughter Lil, I'm going to leave her someplace where we both can't find her. This little mistake will find someone else to love her; because I can't stand the fact you didn't abort when I had told you to. _

At this point Lilly's heart began to beat faster before rushing back into the bedroom "Scotty wake up" shaking him until he did" Keith kidnapped Abby".

He too awoke before seeing the letter" We got to find her Lil, she's probably scared" as Lilly then picked up Matthew into his arms, while checking on the twins whom were still fast asleep. Minute's later backup arrived but Scotty knew he had to find his little girl, no matter what.

Inside of a car, Abigail shivered uncontrollably since it was the dead of winter" Tengo frío" ( I'm cold) before Keith stepped on the brakes violently" Shut up, you were a mistake but your mother couldn't see that. That's why I'm taking you someplace that you won't see your family again"

A tear streamed down from Abigail's eyes "Mommy will find me she's a cop".

"Stupid one" causing the ten year old to speak louder" Take me home".

Keith grinned seeing how hurt the child had become "You don't have one anymore, Mommy and Daddy gave you up because they don't love you. All alone abby, they aren't looking for you".

However Abigail knew better" My Daddy is, he's cop" clasping onto the necklace that Scotty had once given her as she hoped he would find her. Still the drive continued as she began humming a song that her father would sing to her in Spanish; in an effort to feel loved again.

"Shut up" yelled Keith before reaching over and smacking her. Abigail the fought back, as he then broke her necklace causing the ten year old fight even harder" Take me home" before screaming loudly hoping that someone would indeed hear her but nobody did.

Nonetheless Keith continued driving while ignoring Abigail whom tried painlessly to find a way to alert her parents. At a rest stop she got out of the car running up to a payphone; just as she dialed her home she scanned around while her heart beat with fear. Lilly picked up hearing how scared her daughter was "Abby where are you"?

Back in Philly, Scotty looked anxious as he too listened on the phone call. Someplace eyes Abigail looked around" Gas station, it's cold out and snowing" before hearing her scream as Keith then shoved her back into the car.

" Don't listen do you, she isn't your Mommy you never had one" but the ten year old was wise beyond her years" SHUT UP" before spitting in his face. This time Abigail tried to defend herself like Scotty had once showed her how to, but it proved to be no use after her nose had started to bleed.

Just after the phone call had been placed, the two parents automatically got into the car leaving the kids with his brother with fear etched into both of their eyes. After the call sent them to a gas station near the finger lake region of upstate New York, Scotty found the remains of Abigail's necklace on the ground.

He now feared the worst" She never takes this off" now wanting to kill Keith personally. However had no clue where he was traveling to next; but it had to be etching towards New England but the question was where?


	43. Finding Abigail Valens

Once inside of a house, Keith then took off the blindfolds and left Abigail sitting on the basement floor all alone. She was merely sobbing wanting so much to go home; as the growling from her stomach was now heard. Being as smart as she was, Abigail had the searched for a way out knowing that she couldn't just give up.

However Keith then came down startling the ten year old" I said SIT" yelling at her while trying to somehow convince her that her parents weren't coming " They have given up on you, nobody is looking for an unwanted child like you".

Now leaving her all along as Abigail suddenly felt cold and alone wanting to see her family again, but tried to hold onto hope that she would in fact. That all came from Lilly whom had given Abigail her own strength but she then attempted to try and run back upstairs but found that the door had been locked shut.

"Let me out" yelling" Please" feeling the growling in her stomach getting louder.

Someplace on the road Lilly grew scared fearing the worst about her little girl" What if he's abusing her, I promise myself that I'd always protect her".

"You have Lil, going to kill him" murmured Scotty while first thinking about the day that Abigail had been born seeing how happy that Lilly had become. She was her biggest wish that had come true but for him; he instantly fell in love with her at first glance.

Then a fond memory came to mind" Remember us driving someplace, when I was pregnant with her. Could feel your hands gently touching my stomach; even then you loved Abby".

Scotty also remembered that" Once brought her to work in that baby sling; felt so proud of being a new dad. Just want to find Abby alive, can't let my little girl down" while trying to figure out where Keith might be hiding out.

Meanwhile Abigail shivered alone in the darkness as Keith began yelling again" What is your last name" growling at her.

"Valens" replying to him" So is my mom's" before he then hit her" I hate mistakes like you; your mother was one also. Her mother didn't love her; and her Daddy left because he didn't love her. I know he's also walked out on you also leaving Mommy all sad".

Abigail sniffled slightly" Ellos adoran uno al otro, el Padre Siempre la besando" (They love each other, Dad's always kissing her) angering Keith some more" SPEAK ENGLISH".

" I'm Cuban" saying it proudly" Like my Dad is, let me go" feeling a need to flee but then he then grabbed her as Abigail began to fight" Yo le odio, permite que mí regresar a casa"( I hate you, let me go home).

Once outside the air was beyond icy as Keith then instructed her to walk "Just shut up and walk" while she trekked through the snow barefooted. Pretty soon then had left her over to another car, before Abigail placed her palm of her hand on the window leaving behind a print" Help me "she mouthed as the car began moving.

As the days went on by, nobody heard or had seen Abigail Valens whom now had her parents worried beyond belief about her. Scotty wasn't about to give up knowing that she was still alive, that Keith was merely mentally abusing his little girl. The thought of that made him sick to think that sociopath would harm a child, which he didn't want anyways.

While he was out there looking, search teams scoured the area hoping to find Abigail but were all fruitless. However later that night Scotty leaned over planting a kiss upon Lilly's cheek, noticing just how still that she had become " Hey, I love you" whispering softly into her ear.

"I'm scared of losing her Scotty" as tears threatened to fall "Abby needs me" feeling scared for Abigail feeling compelled to go out there and find their daughter. Now holding her Scotty too knew he couldn't let Keith harm her either" You are a good mom Lil, always have been. Even from the moment we both first saw her on the screen".

That thought made Lilly smile through her sadness, thinking about all those years of being childless until Abby started to grow inside. Perhaps the yearning for a baby to grow inside of her empty womb that made her realize about just how much she had wanted one, even being first pregnant Lilly loved the feeling she got from that.

Now glancing over at a picture of Abigail she knew she had to find her biggest wish alive, but feared the worst.

Inside of a darkened place, a ten year old girl sat all alone hearing her stomach growling over and over again. She felt scared and lonely missing her family, wishing that she could be with them now. Most of all Abigail wanted her mother needing that comfort right now but found that nobody was there to do that.

Upon hearing the door open Abigail pulled up her knees closer to her face, while Keith unleashed his emotional abuse out on her. She felt weak knowing that even her own parents weren't there to protect her" See your Daddy has stopped looking for you".

"No he hasn't" Abigail pouted" Dad never gives up" knowing that he was still out there.

Keith then leaned closer before hearing her stomach growling loudly " Too bad you'll never taste his cooking again, or have that milkshake that he gives you when Mommy's not around" making her yearn to be the kitchen with her father. In fact she enjoyed cooking along with him, especially since the two would only speak in Spanish to one another.

The bond with her father was strong but also with her mother as well, as a daughter of two homicide detectives Abigail knew she had to hold on and not give up. However she felt trapped by this man whom only seemed to be hurting her feelings day by day, but right now a meal wasn't going to fill her empty stomach right now.

Just two days later Abigail was taken upstairs into a bedroom, while Keith placed a call that couldn't be traced.

"I got your daughter" he said as Lilly's eyes widened" Where are you" she yelled.

Keith grinned" She's scared and hungry, her little tummy's been growling for days. Too bad that bastard husband of yours won't be able to give her a home cooked meal anymore".

At that point Abigail began screaming, so that her mother would know that she was still alive. On the other end of the phone the two of them became frantic over this" You hurting her Keith, if you are I'm going to personally kill you myself" yelled Scotty "Put my daughter on the phone".

"No, that mistake isn't anyone's daughter" this now pissed off Scotty even further" Abby was Lil's biggest wish, she loves her more than anything else. If you didn't want her why take her from us".

His evil smiled curled before handing the phone to Abigail" Dad" as the two heard the sound of their daughter's voice. Lilly then got on" Abby hold on, we love you so much" she said.

" I want to come home" crying softly as Scotty felt his heart break even more but let Lilly continue to comfort her" Hold on baby" feeling scared for her. Abigail needed her comfort right now before Keith then cut off all connections, as he then left the room.

Now all alone she began singing that sound that her father would sometimes sing to her, just to keep the hope alive. Then flashes of seeing her brother screaming as Keith then hit him, Abigail then remembered trying to defend Matthew. If this was all just an odd thing, Matthew was sitting outside in the cold shedding several tears before Lilly found him.

"Come in "she whispered as he then sniffled back his sadness" Need to find Abby, Mommy" feeling scared for his eldest sister. Lilly could sense that her son knew something that he hadn't told to neither her nor Scotty about" Did you see anything, won't get in trouble".

Matthew shivered before she carried him inside and up to his room; there Lilly saw a fear in his ears" Where did he take Abby"?

"To that dark place" he whispered" Is he hurting Abby"?

Lilly then kissed her son several times, before tucking him into bed" Let Daddy and I find her, you did nothing wrong" reassuring him but Matthew felt saddened" I want to find Abby".

"You need to stay here; be my little man" giving him a small smile before hearing him speaking softly" What's an unexpected surprise Mommy"?

Lying back Lilly then let out a breath" When I got something that I didn't even know I had, like you" kissing him" Had no idea that you were in my tummy until doctor told me that I was having another baby".

Matthew then sat her get up" Be careful Mommy" as Lilly blew him another kiss before leaving. Downstairs both Danielle and Marissa were scared of losing their sister as well" Daddy I heard him yelling at Abby".

Scotty looked right at Marissa" What did he say"?

" Abby was a mistake, that he hates her and wishes that she'd never been born" making him feel like shooting Keith himself" Mommy didn't want any of us".

He then sat down" She did, you two surprised both of us both kept her up kicking all night" at that moment Danielle looked over at her twin sister" That was her, got no sleep in there" acting like the drama queen that she was.

Scotty then chuckled before hugging them before the two raced up the stairs, as Lilly went in to check on them. While driving back up to New England, she then glanced over at him" Keith woke up our girls, Marissa over heard him telling Abby that you didn't want any one of them".

" I did, never thought that I'd be having twins" with a smile" Or being married to you for that reason" but as soon as they hit New Hampshire they saw Keith standing there in the middle of the road. Upon getting out Scotty then arrested him while Lilly yelled at him "Where's Abby, what did you do with her"?

"Dumped her off, leaving her to die all alone in the cold" sending chills of worries throughout Lilly's spine" Where did you dump my daughter off"?

Keith then shot her a look" Why should I tell you bitch, should have listened to be about aborting her".

" Couldn't she was my child not yours, as far as I'm concerned Abby will only know that " looking at Scotty" he will always be her father no one else, besides my husband sees her as his own blood".

After placing him under arrest, the two parents frantically searched the woods for their daughter. Lilly ran throughout the cold and snow to find her" ABBY "calling out her name but her calls fell upon the quietness.

Someplace else Abigail shivered from the cold as her lips turned blue, feeling so helpless while dragging her tired body alone the empty roads. It was just her luck that she had enough energy to catch Jefferies attention, which prompted him to rush her to a nearby hospital.

Luckily Abigail had no signs of hyperthermia or physically abused, but Lilly remained at her side when she finally came to.

"Mommy" she whispered as Lilly smiled at her" I'm here Abby, you're safe now both Grandpa John and Daddy won't let him harm you again".

Abigail sighed" You always break your promises" resisting her" Was your mistake" a clear indication that she had been a victim of Keith's. Taking her hand Lilly tried to calm her down" Remember what I have always told you, that you were my biggest wish. How long I had wanted a little girl, and then you came along".

She then sniffled" Daddy didn't want me, he pretends to".

"No Daddy loves you, Abby. What that man told you was a lie; he isn't someone that you can trust. Going to take you back home to your sisters and brother, I know Matthew's been sleeping in your bed".

Abigail then groaned" Mom" in that voice that made her laugh" Daddy has also".

"At least Dad doesn't smell" causing Lilly to smile" Got my strength Abby; you don't give up on anything. Got to eat don't need your stomach growling".

While she recovered more, both Scotty and Stillman were equally ready to interrogation Keith and being charges against him for kidnapping both him and Lilly's daughter.


	44. My December

However Abigail was still showing signs of being traumatized, to the point that she wouldn't speak about what had gone on there. Even when she had arrived home, Abigail remained upstairs lying in her bed huddled underneath a blanket.

Lilly tried so much to be supportive and loving but could sense the same fear, which she herself had gone through a long time ago. Now seeing her own child immersed in it, she couldn't let this just pass without any other thought given.

"Hey" she whispered, sitting down beside her "I promise you Abby, that he's locked up and won't be able to get out and hurt you".

Abigail sniffled" he'll come back, and take me away".

The blonde then reached into the blanket, taking her daughter's hand into hers before seeing Matthew walking up closer " I'll protect you Abby" whispering softly looking just like Scotty at this very moment.

"I hate you" she yelled causing the five year old to cry, as Lilly comforted him" She doesn't mean it".

Underneath Abigail kept on seeing images of being trapped inside of the darkened room, along with Keith hearing his voice over and over again" LEAVE ME ALONE" screaming loudly as the words began echoing through her mind.

At that point Matthew ran out making Lilly worry more" I love you, would never lie about that" before closing the door behind. Letting out a breath she then quizzed both of the twins for their spelling test, but noticed that they were responding in Spanish.

"In English, only speak in Spanish around Daddy" reminding them of the phone call that she had gotten from both of their teachers about this. However given the circumstances of what had just happened, Lilly let it slide for now. After testing both of them, both of them went into the kitchen to set the table for dinner.

While they were doing that, Lilly then checked on her son whom was in the garage sitting inside of t-bird that Scotty had still been working on since the engine had failed.

"I'm scared Mommy" he whispered as Lilly then hugged him" You know you will always be my little man" kissing his cheek" You did protect Abby".

Matthew sighed before taking a hold of his mother's hand as he went back inside to help his sisters set the table. Once inside the dining room, Lilly calmly spoke to her kids" Everyone has to be quiet and calm around Abby, no yelling or screaming" glancing over at the girls" She's very scared, but no one is to go into her bedroom without Daddy or I present".

By dinnertime, Scotty went upstairs to see Abigail whom was still huddled underneath the blankets.

"I missed you" whispering softly but worried about her" You hungry"?

The ten year old sniffled as her stomach let out a growl, of pure emptiness inside. She couldn't eat nor trust this man whom was clearly filled with all lies" I hate you" she whispered "Get away from me" raising her voice.

Scotty let out a breath knowing that he couldn't force his own child to eat, but hated to hear the sound of her stomach growling out of hunger" Want me to leave a plate here"?

"NO" now yelling at him" Get out please".

Respecting her wishes he then left, feeling both worried and saddened for her. While making dinner Lilly came up from behind him, as she then kissed his cheek" Keith's messed with her head, getting her to think that we don't even love her".

" She's hungry Lil, her stomachs growling" wanting to put a warm meal inside of his daughter's stomach" Reminds me of the way that you had grown up" as Lilly remembered going to bed without food" This isn't the same thing, Abby's not eating because of the emotional trauma that she had suffered".

A little while later as the family was in the middle of eating dinner; Scotty glanced over at the empty spot that Abigail usually sat at. He missed her sitting right there; knowing that now her stomach was growing emptier by the moment.

Being the good father that he was, Scotty then brought up a plate of food up to her room and left it there on a chair beside her bed. After heading back downstairs, Abigail peered up sweated seeing the warm food there, just as Lilly walked in.

"Go to eat Abby" she said" I know you're hungry" hearing more growls.

Abigail shrugged while shakily guide the forkful of food into her mouth, tasting warmness of a meal she hadn't had for awhile. Very quickly she then put it down and went back underneath the blanket, feeling safe and secure again.

Needless to say that night didn't progress smoothly, as Scotty then spotted Abigail outside walking barefooted into the snow. As he went to chase her she continued running away from him, heading 

down a path leading into the darkened woods. Not once did a tear stream down her face; but Abigail kept on running escaping her life forever. The truth was she felt unloved and unwanted wanting to find a new family for her to love; but was there one out there?

From out of nowhere Abigail was then grabbed by a woman; Keith's mother before Scotty had tripped and fell; breaking his leg.

"Looks like you can't save her now" Linda replied but Abigail still loved her father despite what Keith had said previously to her" Don't hurt him" begging the older woman" He loves Mom".

Linda then hit her knocking then ten year old onto the ground as she had her pinned on the ground" Tell him that you aren't his daughter".

Abigail's mouth remained closed, afraid of what this woman might do to her. However Scotty still was on guard despite his own pain but then Linda pulled out a pair of pliers and grabbed one of his fingers; trying to break it.

He tried not to cry out but the pain was massive, before the sound a gun cocking was now being heard" Drop the weapon" as Lilly now stood there" You've hurt my husband and daughter, I don't stand for that".

"Should have thought about it before you created this mistake" pressing down harder on Scotty's fingers" Now she has to watch him suffer for all the lies he had told her".

Tears were running down Abigail's cheeks" Your breaking his fingers" before hearing a snap as her father lay there in massive pain. Keeping a gun trained on Linda, Lilly wasn't about to take any more chances" Get away from my husband and daughter, NOW" in a very firm voice.

While the snow came falling down, Abigail kept on glancing at her father knowing that he did really love her but still was afraid to trust him again.

Linda then pushed her down into the snow, before a man grabbed Lilly knocking the gun out of her hands. While Abigail was being kicked hard; she gasped as Scotty yelled" Hurt me, you fucking bitch" causing massive blows to his stomach instead.

By this time Stillman, Vera and Jefferies had arrived as Abigail came out running up to them. Holding onto to her grandpa, as he comforted her seeing how scared she had become" You two try and get them".

Inside of the car Abigail continued crying, not saying a single word in regards to what had just happened. After two gunshots were heard; she gasped before hearing an ambulance pulling up behind the car.

Five minutes later, Lilly came out holding onto Scotty's hand whom was bleeding profusely "Hey I love you" she whispered softly before kissing him. His gunshot was far worse than hers, prompting the paramedics to rush immediately down to the hospital.

Abigail ran out seeing her father on the stretcher, as he used his strength that he had left to hold out his hand. As she took it, the two glanced up into each other's eyes" I'm sorry" speaking softly" I love you" with tears in her eyes.


	45. Motherhood Awaiting

After Scotty had awoken, he was in miserable pain all over. Very slowly Abigail made her way over to his bedside, before gently taking his hand.

"I'm sorry" whispering softly on the verge of tears still. Abigail couldn't bear to see her own father lying there like that, but wanted to remain by his side" Esto fue mi defecto, el Papá" (This was my fault, Daddy).

Scotty opened his eyes, dispite his own pain he somehow managed to speak" No no fue, nunca fue" (No it wasn't, never was)

A single tear trickled down Abigail's cheek as she continued holding onto his hand" Por qué le hizo permite que ellos dolerle" (Why did you let them hurt you) while on the verge of fear.

"Tuvo que protegerle, su mi hija" ( Had to protect you, you're my daughter) he responded before feeling her tears dripping onto his face" Sé que usted no me cree, pero te quiero" (I know that you don't believe me, but I love you)

Nothing that he could say at this very moment could convince the scared ten year old otherwise whom as of now wasn't holding onto his hand.

"Usted mintió a mí" (you lied to me) through her tears" Yo le odio" (I hate you) now crossing her arms, defiantly.

Scotty then sucked in another breath, feeling slightly glad that Lilly had just entered the room seeing how angry and bitter that her daughter had become" He never lied once to you Abby, we both told you the real reason why we married".

The ten years old shot her father a look, while her mother recounted a memory" Remember us two summers ago, camping. You and Daddy both stayed out all night, laughing and talking".

"Because we were lost" she replied before Scotty then spoke" We did have fun that night, just you and me".

_Two years ago _

_While Lilly and the girls stayed back at the tent, both Abigail and Scotty went out for a walk as she continued to question him in Spanish about things. Upon taking a wrong path, he then found himself to be lost but continued walking knowing that his daughter loved to investigate things. Pretty soon it grew late, as Abigail tried to steer them back._

"_We're not going in the right direction" as Scotty then took out his phone, before Abigail then pulled out her flashlight, giving one of her mother's looks._

_A small chuckled escaped him" Think that we've should have named you Lilly, instead of Abby"._

"_I'm not Mom"._

"_Sure acting like it" before noticing another look splashed onto her face. _

However Scotty then moaned in pain, as he then stopped speaking. There Abigail was starting to remember that particular memory" Remember that creek, you made that fire"?

Though his pain he too remembered it" I didn't make one".

"Not a good one, Mom makes a better one".

In bed, Scotty then began to see everything fuzzy, including hearing voices. The sounds of the machines slowly faded into quietness until, he then looked around seeing a pregnant Lilly standing there looking straight at him.

This wasn't like in the past tense, but he being there with her was indeed very real. She was about five months along with her first child; a product of Keith whom had died in a car accident just right after he had told Lilly that he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby.

Now none of the things like in his vision would ever come true for their first child, whom the two didn't know what the sex was. Just watching Lilly's hand caressing her stomach lovingly; Scotty moved closer as well feel the kicking of the unborn life inside.

"You okay" she asked

He then gave her a small smile" Can't wait to be a dad" with burst of joy scattered across his entire face.

Lilly knew that this point that that he now considered the baby to be his as well, making her feel a million different things. Instead she then lowered herself down onto a chair while still studying the picture from her latest sonogram.

"Baby's going to be beautiful" he whispered softly, before Lilly then turned to him" Could be as handsome as you".

"Somehow I think you'll be getting your wish" while stroking her abdomen before her hand rested on top of his" Already have".

Lilly then felt another kick from underneath her hand, before getting up while they went out for a long walk, around the piney campsite; far from Philly. Though Keith had been mentally abusive to her, Scotty was yet a much better choice; especially how he was adapting to being a father to this child.

With a look of love spread onto his face, Scotty then felt the unborn life kicking against his hand" Boy or girl" while peering up into her blue eyes.

Her smile was epigamic but didn't say anything, besides she was scared to find out what it was. The truth was Lilly kind of was like the fact that it was going to be a surprise, but the more she felt the baby kicking the more that she wanted to find out

"It's up to you" reading directly into her thoughts. Scotty then smiled" I just know that's its going to be girl, had a vision about us in the future".

The blonde let out a laugh "Yeah, how many kids are we going to have, besides this one".

Scotty then sat down beside her while they felt the warmth from the campfire" Three, two were girl twins and we had one little boy afterwards, until you had been fixed".

This caused Lilly to laugh softly, before he added something" We also got a dog and a huge house with a pool in the back".

Her eyes looked dreamily, possibly thinking about perhaps he probably was just immersed about spending his whole life with her. For the time being the two just relaxed enjoying their time together as both parents to be.

Just four months later, as Lilly lay there panting from the pain of being in labor. She couldn't take the pain that had been shooting through her" Scotty, stop it please" she begged.

He held on tightly to her hand" its okay Lil" kissing her forehead" You're doing well, baby's on its way" while continued to coach Lilly on her breathing. After thirty hours, Lilly began to push crying out due to all the pain she was feeling.

Twenty minutes later, a newborn's first cry pierced the air" It's a girl" the doctor announced. Scotty was in awe seeing just how beautiful their daughter was at first glance, though she was wet and probably annoyed he couldn't help but to smile. While cutting the umbilical cord, Scotty could see Lilly all over her. To him he beamed with joy and happiness.

Once the baby was wrapped up and placed onto Lilly's chest, she cried" Hey Emily" giving her a first kiss of love" I'm your Mommy" speaking through tears. Her daughter's eyes then opened displaying a shade of deep blue, this made Lilly smile even more" I waited so long to have you" before starting to breastfeed her.

While Emily continued sucking on her breast, Scotty peered over giving her a tiny kiss of his own love. The truth was he too was happy to finally become a dad" Proud of you" telling Lilly" I love you Lil, always".

She smiled before Emily Michelle rested on her chest, in a week Scotty would be officially adopting her as his own. The two weren't in a big rush to get married, but just settle in with their new daughter.

Unlike his own vision, both Lilly and he would go on to have one more baby after this: a son named Matthew. As far as a house was concerned the two barely had any money to buy one, but instead made their home in the same apartment that Lilly had lived in for a long time.

Just five years later, Emily sat down beside her mother" What's a surprise Mommy"?

"Something that you were, that I was waiting so long to have. A little girl like you" ticking her stomach, which caused Emily to laugh.

Just then three year old Matthew crawled into her lap" Mommy" as she too tickled him.

"Was he a surprise"?

Lilly shook her head" No, I knew that he was already in my tummy" while continuing to play with her three year old son. Being a mother was something that she had waited for a long time, but would never once trade it for another in the world. Emily had first taught her the real meaning of love, and what it took to be a good mother, while Matthew gave Lilly strength that she didn't know she had.

Then finally there was Scotty who taught her the meaning of a real family, now married five years their love for each other grew within each passing day. Getting back onto the subject of her kids, Lilly's life had change in a positive way since getting pregnant with Emily, she now didn't see her life as such a drag.

Before hand she had turned into a zombie, since being shot. Now Lilly was calm, happy, and able to enjoy her life to the best of her own abilities. Whether it be camping out with her family during the long 

hot summers, spending the day with just her children, or sharing an intimate moment alone with Scotty; Lilly knew she preferred her new life better.

The only thing she had passed on from her childhood was the book: The Velveteen Rabbit, whom she'd read to Emily when she couldn't seem. Matthew got told another story, but however he liked when Lilly would sing to him instead.

Just by standing in the doorway later that night, looking at her two sleeping kids she knew that motherhood was indeed for her. After lying down beside her first born, Emily her hand drifted downward feeling the reason why her tummy was swelling once again; as an unborn life grew in its watery warm environment inside of her.

Until then Lilly breathed out, while looking over at Matthew whom was now fast asleep on her husband's chest. As she continued to hold Emily, she glanced upward looking at the shadow of her old self as the old Lilly smiled back, as if to say that she too was free. After disappearing Lilly closed her eyes while dreaming away with her family.


End file.
